Hands of Lauren
by KiKi74
Summary: After Lauren is attacked, Hale steps in to protect her. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

_"How do you go back to a mortal life after that?! Nelson asked coldly._

The kid screamed when he felt someone kick him in the back of his knees.

"A mortal life huh? Well since you know what we are and what I am, I have to take you out of here". Tamsin said as she slammed him into the nearest wall to handcuff him.

"I don't know who you are, but I know who she is, and _she_ needs to die! Nelson screamed as he literally spat near a crouching Lauren on the ground.

"Don't worry kid. She has died a little bit today. Her girlfriend will be here soon with her boy toy. You and I are out of here". Tamsin laughed as they left Lauren to her apartment.

The Doctor turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Nelson had beaten and literally kicked her ass. There was no other way to put it. She gently touched her side and realized her ribs were severely bruised. Using her coffee table as leverage, she stood up and walked to find a medical kit for her head and ribs. She bristled in pain and in anger. Nelson was right. Why did she want a life with the Fae any longer after this? How could she go back to a normal human life, after almost 7 years with the Fae? The most powerful Fae she knows is allegedly her girlfriend, and she left her for the Fae. Dyson, but still the Fae world.

Nelson is a human that lived in the Fae world. That was evident. Was he chained by a comatose girlfriend too? Or did he simply fall in love with a woman not quite sure of what she was yet? Lauren fell for Bo, not quite sure of what she was yet too. Not until she ran her tests and discovered she's a Succubus.

She found a medical kit and an ice pack. Hobbling over to the couch, she gently took a seat. Cringing in pain, she lifted her shirt over her head and off of her body. She saw some bruising forming.

"Damn it". She hissed.

Leaning back on the couch, she pressed the ice back against her and used her other hand to push her hair behind her head. She kicked her boots off and propped her feet up on the table. There she was staring at the ceiling again. Taking short breaths, she closed her eyes. After about an hour, she removed the ice back and pulled out some alcohol swabs.

"Lauren! Bo screamed as she ran in.

Lauren rolled her eyes, and closed them again. She had forgotten to actually lock her door. The Fae weren't needed here tonight because _her_ Fae had done enough.

"Get out of here Bo". Lauren said quietly.

"What? No! I am not leaving until we take care of this". Bo said as she rushed over to the wounded Doctor. Lauren looked like shit, and that was something Bo wasn't used to.

"I said get out". Lauren said putting a hand up.

Bo shook her head, and Lauren's objections off. "No. You need my help and you are going to get it". The Succubus walked behind the table and gently sat down on the couch.

"Now you want to help?! Lauren screamed. It shook the table and Bo.

"I know. I know we need to talk. I forgot about that". Bo said gently as she picked up some swabs to try and help Lauren clean herself up.

"You have been forgetting about a lot of things lately. This time it nearly cost me what little I have left. Now get out". Lauren said again.

"I know you are hurt, and angry. I just want to make sure you're OK, then we can talk about the other stuff". Bo said.

"I will never forgive you for this". Lauren said.

"I know. I should have been here". Bo said scooting closer to Lauren.

"No, that's what you said to me. It makes sense though. Because ever sense then, I've been getting the shit show from you. Nothing about me has been your concern. Not even when you nearly drained me to save Dyson". Lauren snapped as she attempted to stand to get away from the Succubus.

"He was dead Lauren at my hand. I had to bring him back, and I used Kenzi's Chi too in case you have forgotten". Bo said standing up.

Lauren laughed and shook her head. Bo couldn't do anything but look at her.

"Yeah I am so sure Kenzi was offended that you used her to save the man she's always wanted you with". Lauren laughed again. She winced in pain when she laughed too hard.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

"No! You don't get it both ways Bo. You don't get to shit all over me, run off to save the Fae, leaving me behind unprotected. But I suspect Kenzi went with you too, which means, _she_ was protected". Lauren snapped.

"I didn't know Lauren. I thought we could go up to the camp, solve the case and come home". Bo said.

"You don't want to know Bo. Ever since your Dawning and before then, it's all been about you. Your tests. Your human friend. Your battery charger. Everyone but me". Lauren said walking across the room. She wanted to be far from Bo.

"That's not fair Lauren. I did care. I do care". Bo said stepping towards the Doctor.

"No you don't. I'm just like Dyson, and now apparently Tamsin. Another one of your lovers just waiting in line for a turn with you again". Lauren said pushing a fresh ice pack against her ribs.

"I never slept with Tamsin". Bo scoffed.

"Yet". Lauren snickered.

"What the fuck is this about Lauren? I saw Tamsin driving off with her car sirens blaring. That's all that I have seen of her today". Bo said.

Lauren raised her head. She wanted to see if Bo had the guts. The guts to tell her what she knew she had already told Kenzi by now. They were probably all laughing and pointing behind the Doctor's back about it.

"Lauren? Bo said trying to get the Doctor to say what was obviously on her mind.

"You can't even do it can you? Lauren asked.

Bo looked around and down at her body.

"Do what? Bo asked returning her focus on Lauren.

"You can't even tell me that you kissed her". Lauren said coldly.

There it was. The one thing Bo feared. Lauren had found out that she had been unfaithful again. It wasn't exactly true since she didn't initiate the kiss. But it still happened and she didn't tell her.

"Get out". Lauren said after Bo had been stalling for too long.

"Lauren I can explain". Bo said quietly.

"You mean you can lie". Lauren said moving farther and farther away.

"That's not fair Lauren! If you are going to accuse me of something, then you can at least give me a chance to explain! Bo snapped and the sound shook the walls.

"I am not scared of your Succubus Bo". Lauren seethed.

"What?! No! I would never use her against you". Bo scoffed in horror that Lauren would even think that.

"Get out, or I will call Hale and have you removed. You are unaligned remember? Lauren said coldly.

"Now what does that mean? Bo asked.

"It means Tamsin took Nelson out of here. But not before she paid me a visit to tell me about your non feeding kiss. It means she removed the boy, you should have been here to remove. But smelling you now, I can guess where you were. Probably knocking back beers with Kenzi at the Dal. Because unaligned Succubus, you are not aligned with a servant of the Ash. Not even as my girlfriend. They will always come first. Kenzi and the Fae. I am nothing to you but a human charity case. Probably why you woke Nadia up just to kill her too". Lauren snapped as she slowly walked towards Bo. She felt like shit but she was starting to feel better. She also wanted a bath to relax her sore bones. It was all clear to her now, why Bo didn't look shocked when Lauren arrived at her party with Nadia as her date. She knew the woman's curse had been broken before they arrived.

"That's not fair. I didn't even know he was coming here until Kenzi said she knew the two of you had been talking". Bo said staring straight at Lauren.

"As I said you don't want to know. If you did, you would have stayed and talked with me when I said we needed to. Had you have done so, Nelson wouldn't have needed to come here , my apartment wouldn't look like shit, and I wouldn't need to remove those damn things with fractured ribs". Lauren snapped pointing to her ceiling.

"I...I don't know what to do". Bo said quietly backing up.

"You can get out like I asked, or I will have Hale remove you. Pretty sure his ward will come before Kenzi". Lauren snapped.

"Ok. I will go. But I will be back Lauren. We can fix this". Bo said tearfully as she turned to leave. She turned back one more time to look at Lauren. The Doctor was now facing the window. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and closed the door.

She stumbled through tears to her car. What had she done? Was Lauren right? Had there been problems between them that she wasn't aware of? Had she been putting everyone and everything above Lauren? She sobbed as she pounded on the steering wheel. She needed answers, and she wasn't going to find them at the bottom of a beer, or liquor bottle.

_**Precinct**_

"Who's this? Dyson asked as he hung up from Trick's calls.

"His name is Nelson. I found him at Lauren's beating the fuck out of her". Tamsin laughed.

"Is this funny Tamsin? Dyson asked.

"Oh sorry. Anyways I got him for assault". Tamsin said turning serious.

"Where's Bo? Dyson asked.

"Hell if I know. Probably at Lauren's having her own ass handed to her". Tamsin laughed again.

"Throw him in a holding cell". Dyson said yanking Nelson out of Tamsin's grip.

"That's my collar". Tamsin said pointing towards the young human.

"What did you do Tamsin? Dyson asked.

"I arrested him. What does it look like? Tamsin asked.

Dyson shook his head. The Valkyrie was being cryptic. She hadn't been his partner all that long, but knew something was not right with her.

"Since he's your collar, you can do the paperwork". Dyson said pulling on his jacket.

Things seemed as though they were about to explode all over Toronto. Namely the Fae world. If Bo was pissed off, this wasn't going to be good. He tried calling Bo but every call went to voicemail. If he couldn't get answers out of Bo. Then there was only one other place to go. He looked back into the precinct one more time and walked out.

_**Lauren's**_

Hale and some cleaners had immediately come when Lauren called him. He wasn't a Doctor like she was, so he brought one to assess Lauren's wounds. The doctor and Lauren walked up to her bedroom. Leaving Hale and the others downstairs.

"Be quick about this. Get those damn things down and get this entire apartment besides the bedroom cleaned up". Hale barked.

He was pissed off. He was pissed off that someone had entered his property and attacked his ward. He was pissed off that Bo had punched a few holes in the walls on her way out. All of this was on security cameras, so he had no doubt who had done the damage.

He never asked Lauren about the rest of it, only that someone had been allowed in and attacked her. He would follow up with Dyson later, but right now his concern was Lauren and making sure her quarters were secured once they left her for the night.

When it had been cleared for him to do so, Hale walked up to Lauren's bedroom.

"How is she? Hale asked.

"A couple of fractured ribs and a small wound to the head. A good day or two of rest and relaxation should do her a world of good, that and some pain meds I prescribed. She has already taken some, which is why she's already asleep". Doctor Kennedy answered.

"And she will get it. I will be setting up tight security. Nobody is coming here for a long time". Hale nodded.

"Lauren is a great friend, and brilliant Doctor. Whatever she needs, she will get". Dr. Kennedy smiled.

"Lets leave her to rest then". Hale said as they walked back down the stairs.

"We're done sir". A man bowed.

"Good. Good. Now get every piece of trash out of here". Hale said as he stood and watched them do as he said. Once they nodded to him. He walked out leaving a massive amount of security.

_**The Dal**_

"Anything yet? Kenzi asked.

"Nothing. Dyson's not answering. Bo's not answering". Trick sighed as he hung up the phone. He had been calling both of them for the last hour or more.

Kenzi pulled her phone out and didn't have any luck reaching them either.

"Something is wrong". Trick sighed seeing Kenzi denied too.

"Well Bo was going to Lauren's. If we can't reach her, maybe we can reach Lauren". Kenzi said.

Trick nodded and tried the Doctor's number. His eyes widened when he heard the number was no longer in service.

"Now that's really odd. Lauren's number has never changed in years. So why is it out of service now? Trick asked looking at his phone like it was going to answer his question.

Kenzi shook her head. She wasn't sure how the Fae handled their wards. Other than Lauren had to be escorted everywhere, that is when she wasn't with Bo.

"If you are trying to reach Doctor Lewis, stop". Hale said setting his Fedora down on the counter.

"Dude, what do you know about this? Kenzi said turning to the Siren.

"Lauren is mine. Nobody else will see her for days. She's under Doctor's care and my best security". Hale answered.

"Bo? What's going on with them? Trick asked.

"I don't know where Bo is, and frankly I don't care. The rest is privileged information". Hale answered.

"Nothing is a secret in this world...spill". Kenzi said poking the Ash in his side.

"Not this I won't. There will be new laws concerning one Dr. Lewis now. No Fae is to go near her, and I mean No Fae". Hale said.

"That is not going to fly dude. Bo is Fae, and you know you can't stop her". Kenzi scoffed.

"Bo is not my problem. Her feelings are not my problem. Lauren is mine, and as long as she wants, she will stay under my protection. Bo is useless to her now". Hale said accepting a beer from Trick.

"So Bo's not here then? Dyson asked.

"Dyson what's going on? Kenzi asked.

"I have been trying to track down Bo. I tried Lauren's phone and was told it was out of service". Dyson said walking over to the small group.

"Bo's not answering. Can't reach Lauren. I am gathering from the Ash here that something happened". Trick said. or

"Something is wrong. I went by Lauren's and couldn't get in. The security codes have been changed. I couldn't even get through the doors". Dyson replied.

"Hale? Trick said.

"I said things are going to be different and they are. Nobody will go into that building. Don't try asking the guards either. None of you have a vested interest in Lauren, and she's not treating any of you anyway". Hale replied.

"Hale I have to see Lauren. I have piles of cases on my desk". Dyson growled.

"Then for once big boy, you are going to have to solve them without Lauren". Hale said seriously.

Dyson shook his head. Hale was different. Tamsin was different. Bo was MIA, and he couldn't get to Lauren.

"Dyson why did you think Bo was here? Kenzi asked.

"Her scent. It smells fresh here". Dyson said shaking his head.

"Then she was either here again, or already gone". Trick said looking around. Nobody was there but them. The bar had cleared out when Bo ran out earlier.

"Tamsin. Something is going on with Tamsin". Dyson said.

"Why do you think that? Trick asked.

"She brought Nelson in and laughed when she told me he had kicked Lauren around". Dyson answered.

"Then we start there". Kenzi said standing up.

"No Kenz. Stay here with Trick. This is about to..could get ugly, and there's one Fae we have forgotten about. One a lot more powerful...". Dyson said.

"Bo's Succubus". Hale finished for Dyson.

"Tamsin seemed amused that Bo was going to be hurt when she went to Lauren's. If her Succubus hurts...we all will. I have got to get to the precinct while we have a precinct left". Dyson said getting to his feet with Hale right behind him.

"Shit". Kenzi whispered and Trick nodded hearing her.

Trick sighed and walked back and forth. He didn't know where Bo was, but all of this could come back to bite him, especially if Tamsin started to talk. She knew so much about him and his life before Bo ever showed up in town.

He never even knew Aife had had a child until Bo showed up. Perhaps he would have known had he actually looked for the Succubus. He wasn't about to now. One uncontrollable Succubus was already walking or driving around the streets of Toronto. Add that to a pissed off Aife, and they would all be dead. He knew Aife well enough to know, she would never die like they suspected she had.

_**Precinct**_

"I tried to get her sir, but someone else interfered". Nelson said.

"Where are you now? A man asked.

"I was arrested and am about to be booked". Nelson said.

"Good. Good. Stay there, and I will see what I can do". The man said hanging up.

_A short time later..._

Tamsin walked around and took a seat at her desk. She was the only one left in the building. Nelson had been booked and thrown into his cell.

She walked over to get some coffee. She was going to need it since her stack of cases were almost as high as Dyson's. She laughed thinking about the wolf literally handing every case to Bo to solve. That's probably how he became a Detective in the first place. Getting someone else to do his dirty and footwork. Bo seemed all too willing and easy to do it too. Then again she was always easy when it came to Dyson.

She laughed thinking about Lauren going off on her. A Succubus can't be monogamous, even emotionally. If it wasn't about love or feelings, what was it about when she slept with Dyson without feelings? They had been sitting at their desks when the wolf bragged day in and day out about how he talked Bo into sleeping with him, or calling an ambulance if she didn't. Since when does a Succubus need a hospital to heal or even sex? Aife rarely healed without sex. But her job was done. She just needed Lauren's hair for her potion to work. She would get Bo's when the Succubus comes for her, which should be any minute now.

She groaned when her head was suddenly slammed hard into her desk.

"I didn't think it would take you this long to come. What's the matter little Succubus, did the little human make you cry? Tamsin laughed wiping blood away from her nose.

"You had no right to tell Lauren about that kiss". Bo snapped as she slammed Tamsin's head into the desk again.

The Valkyrie seethed and stood up. "So I should do like you and run around like a teenager bragging about it to Kenzi. Like Dyson brags about sleeping with you. Running mouths are gossipping mouths". Tamsin laughed.

"I love her Tamsin. You had no cause to hurt her like that! Bo seethed.

"You will hurt her everyday for the rest of her life. Because you will always put Dyson first. Like that night he took you in the interrogation room...oops my mistake, you were taking as well as receiving". Tamsin laughed again.

"How do you even know about that? Bo asked.

"Dumbass, we have cameras everywhere". Tamsin laughed pointing around.

"Shit! Bo screamed.

"I did Lauren a favor. She will die someday and Dyson won't. That is what you're waiting for right? Lauren to die so Dyson will get his chance again? Tamsin mocked.

"He tells you everything doesn't he? Bo snapped angrily.

"Either by mouth or text. But yep. There's nothing I don't know about your little side shows". Tamsin laughed. It really was pathetic.

Bo stopped in her tracks. She had been sloppy. Sleeping with Dyson whenever she wanted to, or any other Fae. She never thought about cameras seeing them having sex. They had been there for hours ago. Going at it on the table, against the wall. On the chairs. She could almost cry thinking of how Lauren so easily understood her need to feed, but it wasn't all about feeding. Some of it was pure lust.

A cold chill ran down her spine when she thought of Dyson telling her he had his love back. That meant he had it back then too. He had feelings when they slept together. She closed her eyes in disgust. They weren't open then either. She wasn't reading his aura, or didn't want to see it. If she saw it, would she have allowed herself to sleep with him? Would she have asked Lauren to be in a relationship, she herself had yet to commit to?

She sighed in anger thinking of Tamsin telling her about them. Except there was no them. Nothing but a kiss out of nowhere that meant nothing. But did it mean something? She obviously thought enough about it to tell Kenzi. That's like telling your best friend about your sex life. Bragging.

Lauren. She opened and closed her eyes again. If Kenzi tells Lauren about that, they would be done. Lauren would run and be rid of the Fae because there would be nothing holding her here. Nothing for her to stick around for because Bo wasn't exactly sticking around for Lauren when she needed her either. Lauren wasn't fighting against Bo's nature, she was fighting against Bo's supposed friends too. Kenzi. Dyson. Trick. None of them think Lauren is good enough for Bo. So why wouldn't Lauren think that when Tamsin showed up today? The Succubus in her snapped into control.

Tamsin laughed when she saw blue eyes. "There you are".

The Succubus punched Tamsin so hard she flew over two desks before she finally landed on the floor.

The Valkyrie gathered her bearings and pushed herself back. She looked up to see the Succubus practically throwing desks out of her path. This was her chance. She needed to be quick about it.

The Succubus picked Tamsin up and threw her into an interrogation room window. She leapt through the glass, and punched the Valkyrie repeatedly in the face.

Tamsin never groaned. Never showed fear or pain. When the Succubus bent closer, she finally went for her hair.

The Succubus growled realizing what she had done. She grabbed her hair back and blew it on fire in front of Tamsin.

"I can always get more". Tamsin sneered.

"Get in here. Now". The Succubus said.

Tamsin looked lost for a minute but soon understood who the Succubus had summoned.

"Do it now". The Succubus seethed.

Tamsin screamed in protest but then lost her voice.

In her distraction the Succubus grabbed a bottle from her pocket and pocketed it herself.

"Just so you can't talk and be cruel to anyone again, Val took your voice. She hates your ass too, so I can't see her giving it back. Just so you can't call anyone or try and make that potion again, I am breaking your hands". The Succubus seethed. She smiled when Tamsin screamed in pain. She twisted her wrists around like the Valkyrie was made of rubber. She knew it hurt and she didn't care.

"Bo! Bo stop! Dyson screamed behind them.

"I should have left you dead. You are nothing but a walking penis reminder that Lauren deserves better than your precious Bo". The Succubus snapped.

"She's ok Bo. Lauren's ok! Hale screamed. But it didn't seem to do much good. The Succubus stood blue eyed and toe to toe with Dyson.

"I'll go and see for myself". The Succubus said softly and was gone in seconds.

"What the hell was that? Hale asked. The Succubus had vanished into thin air.

"Get some help for Tamsin. I'll go after Bo". Dyson said gathering some weapons. It was one thing to deal with Bo. It was something totally different than dealing with her Succubus.

"Tamsin's a Dark Fae problem. I'll call Evony and have the Valkyrie picked up". Hale said pulling out his phone.

"But we have to go after Bo". Dyson said anxiously.

"We will. We will". Hale said as he spoke with Evony.

Tamsin groaned as their call seemed like it was taking forever.

"Well I guess we can have her taken to the hospital. Evony said and I quote, "Keep her ass". Hale laughed as he pocketed his phone again.

"Fine. Have her taken to a hospital but I must go after Bo". Dyson said as he walked towards the door. Once outside he found the Succubus scent, and waited for Hale to join him.

The men were at Lauren's in a matter of minutes.

Hale laughed when he found the Succubus punching his guards and they were not fazed at all.

"It's ok. She's just upset that she can't get in". Hale said as the men walked up to the building.

"How are they resisting me? The Succubus snapped.

"I think you should know the answer to that. It's how Bo got the drop on Aife". Hale answered.

"Those cursed Koushangs". The Succubus snapped.

"You are not going in. This building has more security than my compound does". Hale said.

"Bo". Dyson said touching the Succubus back.

The Succubus turned, swung at him and sent him flying across to the other side of the street.

"This would be a lot easier, if you allowed Bo control again". Hale said.

The Succubus stood still as her eyes turned back to brown.

"Now. I'm sorry Bo. But you are not going in. Nobody is in that building but Lauren". Hale said seriously.

"Fine. I'll call her then". Bo said dialing Lauren's number. She was horrified to hear that her phone was out of service.

"Go home Bo. If Lauren wants to reach you, she will. But you will not see her in person unless she asks and clears it with me. Lauren almost died tonight at human hands because her Fae girlfriend left her vulnerable". Hale said standing in front of the men.

"Let me in Hale! Bo screamed as she lifted him into the air and pulsed him.

"Bo! Let him go! Kenzi screamed.

"It's ok Kenzi. She can't hurt me". Hale said exposing a Koushang of his own.

"Try it Kenzi! Bo screamed as the woman ran past them and tried to turn the doorknob.

"Shit. Shit. It burns like a mother". Kenzi groaned.

"The building has been warded. No Fae or human can go in, without Lauren's or my consent. So as I was saying. Get the hell out of here Bo. If Lauren wants you, we'll contact you". Hale said.

Bo sighed. There was nothing she could do as Fae or as herself. Lauren told her to get out, and obviously Hale agreed that she needed to stay away from the Doctor. He had done the one thing Bo failed to do, protect her.

"Is that little slut giving you shit too? Evony laughed.

"This is Light Fae territory Evony. You are not allowed here". Hale said.

"I know, and I'm hurt. But I'm here on Dark Fae business". Evony laughed.

"There is no Dark Fae business in Light Fae territory". Hale countered.

"That unaligned bitch attacked a Dark Fae. That makes it Dark Fae business". Evony smiled.

"I thought you didn't care about Tamsin". Dyson said.

"And I told you that I don't talk to the help". Evony said dismissing the wolf.

"Stay out of this Dyson". Hale said pushing his friend back.

"Either hand the Succubus over to me, or face harsh repercussions". Evony said.

"What kind of repercussions? Kenzi asked and Evony rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Hand her over to me Ash or the Elders will come for her. Once they do, it's out of my hands". Evony laughed.

"Lauren. Hale call Lauren. You have to have her number right? Kenzi pleaded.

"Lauren's been sedated. She won't even wake up for another twelve hours". Hale said pushing Kenzi back.

"Sedated? Lauren's been sedated? Bo asked.

"Dr. Lewis took a severe beating. She has several severe injuries. She gained even more when she fell in her apartment just after your visit. She said she had been trying to walk when her leg gave out". Hale said.

"Ooo I can take her in place of the Succubus, if you don't want her Siren. I could always use a good Doctor on my side". Evony laughed.

"No! No I will go. Evony would kill Lauren". Bo said as she walked off with the Dark Fae leader and her goons.

"Shit is Lauren really out of it? Kenzi asked.

"Out cold". Hale said.

"We have to get Bo back". Dyson growled.

"Bo's unaligned and went willingly. I can't force my hand as Ash, and negotiate the release of an unaligned Succubus". Hale said.

"Then what are we going to do? Kenzi asked.

"We can talk to Trick to see what he can do, but that won't much matter". Hale said.

"What? Why? He's her grandfather". Kenzi scoffed.

"Bo went willingly, and she's unaligned". Dyson said.

"So how is that a problem for Trick? Kenzi asked.

"Because as far as we know Lauren is still Bo's girlfriend. So it's up to Lauren really what we do next. Either she can get Bo to leave the Dark compound or bring the Succubus back out". Hale explained.

"So the fate of the Fae world is in the hands of a human Doctor? Kenzi asked.

"Basically yes". Hale said imagining how the Succubus beat the shit out of Tamsin. Even the Valkyrie's eyes looked like the Succubus removed them. They were that swollen.

"We still need to tell Trick". Dyson said.

"And I need a drink or two, or many". Kenzi said as the trio walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Fae compound.**_

After sitting with her knees to her chin, Bo was up, and pacing back and forth in her cell. She had been doing that for most of the night and got little to no sleep. It was her only failsafe as long as Lauren was sedated. It had to be true because Hale wouldn't lie to them about something as important as someone's health. Not the same Doctor that helped him after he'd been attacked before.

She probably needed to feed too, but that could wait. Besides none of these assholes deserved to have their lips on hers. She was selective in her feeds. She was selective in her relationships. Which she was currently hoping she was still in one. Shaking her head, she paced faster. She had no sense of time because there was no windows for her to look out of. But it did seem like it had been the twelve hours Hale had said Lauren would sleep for. She growled wanting to get out of there. But Evony is a sneaky bitch. One wrong move, and she would likely have Lauren's throat slit.

She thought about her talk with Lauren. Or the fight she had with Lauren. Tamsin had obviously gotten to her and there was a hurt that Bo had never seen in Lauren's eyes before. Not even when she first met her, and they slept together. She mentally kicked herself thinking of how horrible she treated her back then.

She shook her head wondering if Lauren ever trusted her beyond that point. That Bo was as committed to her as she was to Bo. She gritted her teeth thinking of that damn kiss that meant nothing. Tamsin means nothing. Bo didn't even like the woman much. But it had happened and she never told the one person she should have. She barely knew Tamsin, so why did she think that she wouldn't tell Lauren about it?

Dumbass, she mumbled to herself.

"Good morning my pretty. Did you sleep well? Evony laughed from the door.

"Who the fuck could sleep down here, and more importantly, how's Lauren?! Bo snapped.

"Your mother could, and I am waiting to hear about your precious doctor". Evony said rolling her eyes.

"Mom? This is mom's cell? What the fuck are you talking about? Bo snapped.

"Ask the Blood King". Evony winked.

"Can I at least call to see how Lauren is? Bo nearly begged.

"No. This is not the police station. You don't a phone call". Evony said turning serious.

"Then what do you want with me? Or with Lauren since you said you could use her with the Dark Fae? Bo asked.

"What do you want with her? She's just a human. A human that saved your other lovers, and yet you betrayed her. Even to me, that's cold". Evony smiled as she tapped the door window.

"That's just a misunderstanding". Bo sighed.

"Mmhmm. You're talking to me. I know shit when I see it. You're in the dog house with the Doctor and your favorite dog is warming up his just waiting for you to climb in or on". Evony winked.

"Let me out of here Evony". Bo said seriously.

"Your freedom is dependent upon another. This was all decided late last night". Evony said popping her lips.

"What? Who? Bo asked.

"Lauren. The Ash and I have decided, that since she's your girlfriend and controls the Succubus inside of you, she will decide your fate. Personally I hope it's death". Evony said walking off.

"Wait! Bo screamed. But it was of no use. The Morrigan was gone.

Bo wanted to sink to the floor. If it was up to Lauren, she was going to be there a lot longer than she anticipated.

_**The Dal.**_

Dyson, Trick and Kenzi were huddled up at the bar.

"Trick there has to be something that you can do. She's your granddaughter, that's been exposed in the Fae eyes. Something you can offer up or someone". Dyson growled.

"My granddaughter is also unaligned. No Light Fae Elder will want to waste any of their favors or contacts trying to get her released". Trick sighed rubbing his chin.

"Bo is not in her right mind. She just left with Evony like it was nothing. No fight. No chi sucking. Nothing". Kenzi said.

"And you said Evony wanted Lauren instead? Trick asked.

"Yes that's right". Kenzi said sipping on a beer. She had tied one on last night alone at the clubhouse, but not bad enough to be hung over this early in the morning.

"Then Bo must know what she is doing. If I try and interfere, the Morrigan has the right to request a trade. She could effectively swap Bo for Lauren. She has that much pull with the Elders". Trick said.

"Vex. Vex is Dark Fae. He said he's highly favored with the Elders. He can get Bo out of there". Kenzi said excitedly.

"He won't do that. The Dark Elders don't care much for Bo. It's like Hale said. All of this is dependent on Lauren". Dyson growled in anger. Stupid human was always causing problems for Bo. Yet she was her current choice. She should have picked Dyson. He already mated with her.

"Then we're screwed". Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

"We just have to wait it out.

"I'm sorry. I bargained with the Dark Fae before and paid a heavy price. I cannot risk bargaining with them and potentially lose Bo too". Trick sighed as he turned around.

Kenzi and Dyson shook their heads at each other. Trick is the Blood King. If he didn't have an answer then who would? Evony is almost as evil as Aife. Unstable and totally unpredictable.

"Lets go to Lauren's. Maybe we can see her now". Kenzi suggested and Dyson nodded.

_**Lauren's**_

"How is she? Hale asked as he nodded towards Lauren's bedroom door.

"She's awake but sir, she's had a setback". Dr. Kennedy answered.

"She's not dying is she? Hale asked with his eyes widening.

"No nothing like that. After examining her, we've determined that she's...". Dr. Kennedy stalled.

"Spill it Kennedy! Hale snapped.

"She's paralyzed from the waist down". Dr. Kennedy replied.

"Shit". Hale whispered as he fell on the couch.

"I'm sorry sir. This wasn't expected". Dr. Kennedy said.

"Does she know? Hale whispered again.

"She does. I have talked it over with her. She's still awake if you want to see her". Dr. Kennedy said softly.

"I do, and I will. Just give me a minute". Hale said burying his head in his hands.

Dr. Kennedy took a seat at Lauren's desk and read over her chart again.

"I'm going to go and talk to her. Don't let anyone in here, and I mean anyone. Get some Light Fae nurses here to help Dr. Lewis with her personal needs". Hale said standing up.

"Yes sir". Dr. Kennedy nodded.

Hale took every step slowly. Lauren had to be crushed, and he was crushed for her. Licking his lips, he took some deep breaths and knocked on her door.

"Come in". Lauren said quietly.

"Good morning Lauren. I'm sorry bad thing to say. Hello Lauren". Hale cringed as he slowly walked into the room.

"Good morning Ash". Lauren said bowing her head.

"Come on girl. You can call me Hale". Hale smiled as he took a seat next to the bed.

"Given the circumstances, I wasn't sure what to to call you". Lauren said.

Hale looked her over, and frankly she looked like shit. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, but the rest of her, he couldn't look without turning his head away from her.

"Dr. Kennedy told me what is going on with you. I'm so sorry Lauren". Hale said gently tapping her hand.

Lauren nodded but didn't say anything.

"We are going to get your through this Lauren. I am going to be there for you every step of the way. So that I can plan the best care for you, can you tell me how you think this happened? Hale asked quietly pointing to Lauren's Legs.

"He kicked me around, threw me against the wall, and slammed me into the ground a few times. I didn't think my legs were that bad. So I'm assuming it happened when I fell off of the ten foot ladder trying to remove those things". Lauren replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Nelson even got in here. I have more than upped the security around here. You will be fine Lauren, I promise. Remember my reach is beyond human medicine". Hale said softly.

"Thank you". Lauren nodded her head again.

"Look I know the Fae hasn't always been good to you, but you've always been good to me. That's why I'm going to do everything with my Ash power and contacts to get you the best care out there. I haven't forgotten you coming to treat me after Nadia died. You did that in your own grief. I didn't say thank you then, but I'm saying thank you now". Hale said.

"Where's...". Lauren started and stopped.

"She's at the Dark Fae compound. Her Succubus beat the hell out of Tamsin, so Evony came for her late last night". Hale answered knowing who Lauren was asking about.

"Tamsin's not here too is she? Lauren asked.

"No Dyson and I found her at the precinct. I have no idea where she is and frankly I don't care. You are my concern. She is Evony's". Hale replied.

"So what's the condition of Bo's imprisonment? I'm sure Evony has her locked up somewhere". Lauren said finally lifting her head again.

"She is currently in a dungeon. She has been there all night. Now the conditions of her imprisonment rely on you". Hale answered.

"Me? Lauren asked in confusion.

"You're her gf Lauren or you were. Look whatever the status of your relationship with Bo is, you are the one that decides what we do with her. Since she's unaligned Evony can old her as long as she wants for attacking a Dark Fae". Hale explained.

"I didn't think Evony cared for Tamsin that much". Lauren half laughed through the pain in her ribs.

"She doesn't care. She told us we could keep her. But that's none of my concern. How do you want to proceed? Hale asked.

"I don't know Hale. Bo and I have such a big problem". Lauren sighed.

"I'm not worried about Bo. I'm worried about you". Hale said.

"Ohh. Well I would like to try and bathe. I am sure I can use my upper body strength to get out of bed and crawl to the bathroom". Lauren responded.

"Ok. I have some nurses on the way. They can help you bathe. Once you've done that. We can talk about Bo. Because I really don't need the Morrigan on my ass about it". Hale said.

"Ok. Once I am in the tub, I will think it over". Lauren said.

Hale nodded and smiled when there was a knock at the door.

"Ladies. Please come in". Hale smiled at the nurses.

"Dr. Lewis are you ok? We are so sorry to see you like this". Megan said quietly.

"Thanks Megan. Now how about getting me into the bathtub? Lauren said raising her arms up.

"Yes ma'am". Megan and Vivian said in unison.

"I'll be downstairs Dr. Lewis". Hale nodded on his way out.

Two hours had passed before one of the nurses had requested a man's assistance.

"I got her". Dr. Kennedy said as he ran up the stairs to carry a freshly bathed and dressed Lauren down to Hale.

"Lauren we have brunch ready for you". Hale said pointing to the dining room table.

"I would like to eat". Lauren said.

"Vivian". Hale nodded towards the table.

"Sit her on the couch". Vivian said as she walked over and brought some food back for Lauren to eat.

The group all ate together. Dr. Kennedy told Lauren what he had done for her through the night. She had been screaming in her sleep. It woke him out of his slumber and he ran to her. When he saw that Lauren was trying to get out of bed and couldn't, he ran his tests later that morning after she had woken up again.

Once Lauren had finished eating and had freshened up, she was placed into a brand new motorized scooter. So she could get used to it. Hale requested the best and received the best.

"It's only temporary Doc". Hale said softly.

"I know". Lauren nodded.

"Not trying to be bossy or upset you, but have you made a decision about Bo? Hale asked.

"I want her released. I know what it's like to be caged". Lauren said looking up at the siren.

"Very well. I will call and tell Evony". Hale said pulling out his phone.

"No. I want to tell them in person". Lauren said.

"Ok". Hale nodded hanging up his phone before he had finished dialing.

"When can we go? Lauren asked.

"Now if you're ready? I still need to call the Morrigan and let her know that we are coming". Hale said.

"Now's fine and can you get me a regular wheelchair? I don't want..". Lauren started.

"I understand and we have one". Hale nodded as Megan rolled it over.

"Kennedy". Hale nodded for Dr. Kennedy to put Lauren in the wheelchair.

"No. No blanket". Lauren said waving off Vivian from draping it over her legs.

"Dr. Kennedy I assume you will be traveling with us? Hale asked.

"Yes sir". Dr. Kennedy bowed.

"Very well. Lets go". Hale gestured for Lauren to be carried out until they reached the Hummer waiting for them outside.

"Get the fuck out of here! Hale snapped seeing Kenzi and Dyson walking up to the building.

"Hale! She's awake? We need to talk to her! Kenzi said excitedly.

"You will not get near Lauren, and she's already aware of the news". Hale said as he urged Dr. Kennedy to put Lauren into the vehicle.

"But Hale... we can ride too. We're Light Fae! Dyson snapped.

"You can drive Kenzi wherever you wish, but stay out of this Dyson. This will be your last warning". Hale snapped.

"But Hale...". Dyson started.

"When Nadia died, nobody gave a damn about Lauren. When we swapped bodies nobody gave a damn about her then either. Well she gave a damn about me when I was attacked and she was grieving over her girlfriend. Lauren is my responsibility and I will be taking care of her. Once Bo has been released, all of you can get off of my nuts". Hale snapped.

"But Hale...". Kenzi gasped.

Hale shook his head and held out a small gadget. The duo looked as the building had lit up and the light faded.

"It's been warded from intrusion". Hale said as his Hummer pulled off.

"Get in Kenz hurry! Dyson said as he slid across the hood of his car and turned on the sirens to race to the Dark Fae compound behind Hale's motorcade.

_**Dark Fae compound.**_

"Bring that bitch up here! Evony screamed into the phone.

The Morrigan tapped her finger on her desk. This was going to be delicious. She applied more lipstick to her lips and popped them in her compact mirror.

After a few minutes Bo was dragged into Evony's office and thrown to the ground in chains.

"What the hell is this about? Bo groaned.

"You wanted to know how Lauren is. Well she's on her way". Evony winked.

"Lauren..Lauren's awake and coming here? Bo choked out.

"Speeding here from what I hear". Evony laughed noticing sirens blaring.

Bo looked around. She could hear it too. Her heart started racing at the thought of seeing Lauren soon.

"Ma'am they are here". A man said into the speaker phone.

"Then bring them in! Evony said as she rounded the desk.

"Morrigan. Bo". Hale nodded as he walked in.

"You said Lauren was on her way! Bo snapped.

"Watch your tone Bo". Hale warned.

Bo groaned and sat up when she heard a noise.

"Morrigan. Bo". Lauren said as she rounded the corner and was pushed into the room.

"Lauren! Bo screamed as she tried to break free of her restraints.

"Cut the shit. I understand you've made a decision Dr. Lewis. Do tell because inquiring minds want to know". Evony laughed.

"Release her". Lauren said softly.

"Now Doctor are you sure about this? Evony asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I won't be the reason someone's caged. I know what it's like for someone to want to keep you in a box. Helpless". Lauren said glancing at Bo and then away.

"_Someone? Is _that all I am now? Bo asked softly.

"Hale". Lauren said.

"Take her out of here". Hale nodded to Vivian.

"Lauren! Lauren wait. We need to talk! Bo screamed as she stood.

"No we don't. Besides your boyfriend and girlfriend do all of your talking and planning for you". Lauren snapped over her shoulder.

"What the hell does that mean? Bo snapped.

"Dyson calls about a case. You couldn't pack your bags fast enough to run to help him. I told you we needed to talk then, but I wasn't important enough. We weren't important enough. But your kiss with Tamsin was important enough for you to tell Kenzi, and for Tamsin to tell me". Lauren snapped and waved for Vivian to wheel her out.

"Tamsin is not important to me Lauren! That kiss wasn't important to me! Bo screamed.

"Hmm nothing about Dyson. _Interesting_". Lauren laughed shaking her head.

"Lauren! Bo screamed.

"All of it was important to you Bo. That kiss was important to you because you knew if I found out about it, that I would break up with you. Like I should have when you slept with Dyson to heal. As your Doctor, and seeing your Succubus more than anyone, I now know that was a bullshit excuse for you to sleep with him, and he was never going to tell you no. Or you were never going to tell him no? I get confused on the back and forth. Well you are about to get your wish. Enjoy the both of them". Lauren said angrily as Hale pushed her out because Vivian wasn't moving fast enough.

"Lauren! No! Don't do this! Bo screamed but was held back by Evony's strongest guards.

"Annnnnnnnnnd cut! Evony laughed.

"What? Bo seethed.

"Oh honey I'm glad I decided to tape that. That's must see tv! I mean it really is! That human schooled your ass! Evony laughed.

Bo groaned, and Evony smiled as she watched the monitors. The gang had already climbed into the Hummer and were driving off.

"Drop her". Evony laughed.

"You bitch. This is your fault. You sent that stupid bitch after me. She's Dark Fae. She's your responsibility". Bo seethed.

"And you are unaligned. Yet you hang out with and work for the Light Fae. So who's putting on airs here? Evony laughed.

Bo tried to break free of her chains again, and couldn't. "Why...why is she in a wheelchair?

"I'm not one for kicking a bitch when she's down, but you're as down as you could ever be. Oh hell who I am kidding? Yes I am! Lauren is paralyzed from the waist down". Evony said quietly.

She watched the Succubus drop her head and growl. She slammed her chains into the ground in anger as she screamed. The sound shook the building.

"Remove her chains. Her prison is internal now. Good luck living with your Succubus. After seeing what she did to Tamsin, you might be the first Fae ever to kick your own ass". Evony laughed.

Bo stood up and her eyes flashed blue. She stormed out of the building. She walked past Kenzi, and the young woman jumped at the sight.

"Bo! Bo you need to feed, let me help you! Dyson said already peeling off his shirt.

"I will kill you if you ever speak my name, or touch me again". Bo said angrily.

"Bo! Kenzi screamed.

"Don't Kenz. That's not our Bo. C'mon we need to get to Trick! Dyson screamed pulling Kenzi to his car.

Bo climbed into a car, pulsed the ignition until it started, and sped away. A few minutes later, she parked.

She ran into the building bypassing all officers and protocols.

"Wake the fuck up". The Succubus said holding the boy in the air.

"I..I didn't kill her! Nelson screamed.

"Who sent you for Lauren? I know it wasn't your bitch ass girlfriend's death that did it". Bo snapped.

"I..I can't tell you. He'd kill me". Nelson squirmed in her grip.

"You're dead anyway. So tell me". Bo said sending a pulse into his neck.

"His name is Taft...Isaac Taft". Nelson choked out.

"Where can I find him? Bo asked.

Once Nelson rambled off the address, Bo drained him in his cell and threw his dead body against the wall.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lauren**_

Lauren was sitting on her bed staring into nothing. She had been that way for little over an hour. She ran back over the day of her attack, and wondered where she had gone wrong. Nelson wasn't that strong. So why didn't she knock him out? Why didn't she knock herself out when Bo left? That was one day she was hurting on the inside, and out.

Bo was there out of guilt. There was nothing loving about it. She thought kissing her was going to take away the pain inside and out. But Lauren had been hurting over Bo for weeks. Bo did look happy but her happiness wasn't due to Lauren. It was all about her coming out of her Dawning alive. Then there was the matter of saving Dyson. He had become her priority. He called Bo about a case, and she ran out like he was going to die if she didn't get there soon enough. Was it that since she brought him back, he was suddenly her mate like he always claimed? Only the brunette could answer that. Because as far as she knew, Kenzi wasn't getting much of Bo's time either.

When she saw Bo being attacked on the monitor, she knew Dyson should have been able to handle that case on his own. But who was a human like her to two powerful self-absorbed Fae? Bo was not that selfish but she seemed more concerned about Dyson after her Dawning than how Lauren or Kenzi had been feeling when she took their chi to save him.

One could certainly argue that it was the Succubus and not Bo. But they were still the same person in the same body. The same Succubus that had saved Lauren from the Lich. What was she really saving Lauren from? A life like this. Paralyzed and bedridden because she can't stand up on her own. The Doctor shook her head in anger. This was not about to be a pity party. This was about to be about getting back on her feet. Even if it meant she would be standing alone at the end.

"Dr. Lewis? Megan said as one of Hale's men came to get her.

Lauren smiled and lifted her arms. The large man carried her down the stairs and out to the motorcade awaiting them.

Once they were all loaded up, Megan spoke.

"The Ash is not among us, but he has instructed us to spare no expense in your care". Megan said softly looking at the woman.

Lauren nodded and they were off down the road. She smiled at how thoughtful Hale had been. The car was loaded with snacks, sports drinks and bottled water. There was even a phone that said Ash on it. She had seen those before but never had the chance to use it.

**_The Dal_**

Trick, Kenzi and Dyson were alone in the bar. Trick didn't feel like he needed to open up for business. Word had gotten out that the unaligned Succubus was on the rampage, and most Fae were staying where they were.

"I tried Trick. I offered to help her heal and she threatened me. That is not our Bo. Bo has never turned me down. Well not since that one time before we were about to fight the Garuda". Dyson said as he took the nearest barstool.

Trick nodded but still didn't say anything. Bo was still so new to him. He didn't even know who her father is, only that she's the most powerful Succubus he had ever known. After word spread about the Lich, the streets were a ghost town then too.

"She hasn't been home because I spent the night on the couch, and nothing had been touched". Kenzi sighed as she took a shot from Trick.

"For once in my long life. I don't know what we can do. Bo killed that kid and threw his dead body against the wall. She broke every bone in his body. That kind of violence is dark, and unrelenting. If this is all over Lauren, we really have no recourse". Trick said standing in front of the two.

"This can't be all about Lauren. Bo was sitting right here just before she went to Lauren's. If she wanted to be with Lauren, she would be". Kenzi sighed.

"In her own hands, Lauren holds the most powerful weapon known to Fae, Bo's Succubus". Trick replied.

"She saved Dyson. She must feel something for him too". Kenzi replied downing another shot.

"That was probably guilt from killing him in the first place". Trick countered as he poured another shot.

"This is useless. We just need to get to...your Granddaughter". Dyson said looking around.

"And do what? We don't even know where she is. You can track her down, but that doesn't mean she won't put you down". Trick said looking up at the wolf.

"We don't need to get to Bo. We need to get to Hale". Kenzi said standing up.

"Lets go". Dyson said grabbing his jacket.

**_Unknown location._**

Bo was walking fast, as body after body dropped behind her. She stormed the building reading every nameplate on every door. Once she found what she was looking for, she kicked the doors in.

"Who are you? A man smiled from behind his desk.

"Nevermind who I am. Tell me why you sent that bastard for Dr. Lewis". Bo seethed as she was in front of the man.

"You're a friend of Lauren's? Did you happen to bring her with you? The man asked.

"I am not here to play twenty questions, so answer my first, what do you want with Lauren? Bo asked grabbing the man's shirt.

"Guards! Guards! The man screamed.

"Tell me Taft. If I ask again, you're dead. Just like your guards". Bo snapped.

"Are you Fae too? Taft asked.

"The most powerful one, you will ever have the displeasure of meeting". Bo laughed sadistically.

"But I thought that was a wolf". Taft said tilting his head to the side.

"I already killed your friend Nelson. I will have no problem killing you after you finally tell me what you want with Dr. Lewis". Bo said dropping the man back in his chair.

Taft sat fascinated. She looked like someone he had seen before. Almost the same mannerisms.

"Nelson was my nephew. I've recently studied up on Dr. Lewis. The woman is the genius of the medical field. Her research is legendary. I want her to help me with a Science project, if you will". Taft finally answered.

"Does she know who you are? Bo asked pacing back and forth, but never taking her eyes off of the man.

"She knew of my work, but she really didn't get to know me personally until I took her out for drinks. It was the night of her awards ceremony". Taft replied.

Bo winced, and growled, and the sound shook the man's office. That was the night she didn't show up as Lauren's plus one. "What else did you do that night?

"We only had drinks, and I took her home'. Taft said putting his hands up.

Bo had heard enough. She had heard how she had been a selfish ass. She had heard how Lauren found comfort and companionship in a total stranger to the Succubus. Everything that was important to Lauren, wasn't important to Bo. In a fit of rage, she drained the man and tossed his body to the floor. She took his seat and read the computer screen in front of her.

He wanted Lauren to turn him Fae. So that he could kill the rest of the Fae. Pulling out an USB from the computer, she shoved it in her pocket and shut the computer off. She looked around the office and saw a door leading down another hall. Opening the door, she saw glass cages. "Not anymore". She said as she pushed a button on the wall and all of the cages opened. She turned to leave and walked past Taft's dead body.

She jumped into her car and the tears finally fell. She had failed. She had failed Lauren. She had failed their relationship. From what she understood now, Lauren was already planning on leaving her, and Bo wouldn't have been home when she did. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel and rested her head against her hands. Her eyes turned blue when she felt someone getting inside of her car.

"I don't know who you are, but I would advise you to get out! Now! The Succubus screamed in anger.

"Now is that any way to talk to your mother!? Aife laughed from the passenger seat.

"Mom? Bo said suddenly sitting up.

"In the flesh". Aife laughed putting her fingers to her lips.

"Where the hell did you come from? Bo asked looking around. The Succubus looked pale but alive.

"I was in that building. You freed me, and a lot of other Fae". Aife answered seriously.

"And you've been here the whole time? Bo asked.

"I have". Aife sighed.

"Wait? What else did I free just now? Bo asked looking back at the building.

"Nothing more powerful than you are". Aife replied.

"What does that even mean? Bo asked looking at her mother.

"Taft has kept me here since that night you and I fought. He has been studying up on the Fae. His brother was killed by one of us, so he wanted revenge on all Fae. He tortured me for months to try and find out who the most powerful Fae was. But I never told him. When he said he thinks he found the Fae on his own, I told him the Fae he's looking for is Dyson. To keep him from coming after you". Aife explained.

"I'm not the most powerful Fae and what the fuck mom? Dyson really? Bo asked.

"He's not worthy of you Isabeau. He's just a mangy ass dog that finally needs to be put down. Since he mated with you, his only purpose is to sleep with you and block others from falling for you or vice versa". Aife answered defensively.

Bo sat quietly for a few seconds. "What did you tell him about Lauren? She asked.

"I don't know who Lauren is". Aife replied.

"Mom". Bo seethed.

"Ok so I know who she is. I didn't tell him anything about her. I only told him about Dyson". Aife said popping her neck.

"Mom don't make me ask you again". Bo sighed softly sitting back in her seat.

"Nelson found a Light Fae Doctor. I never knew which Doctor. But I never offered up any names either". Aife answered.

"I didn't even know this Nelson. I only thought he was pissed off at me for killing his girlfriend". Bo said looking straight ahead.

"Nelson wanted to be Fae too. As a human, he couldn't sustain her, so she was getting it somewhere else". Aife said now looking into the rear view mirror. She looked like hell, and was ready for a real bath.

"We're leaving. You are going to take a bath or shower. Then you are going to tell me more about this shit". Bo said starting her car.

"I don't have a thing to wear". Aife said softly.

"Yes you do. Kenzi and I packed up your clothes when you disappeared. They are in my closet at home". Bo replied as she sped off with dust kicking up behind them.

**_The Light Fae compound_**

"Ok boy give up Lauren or you and me are done". Kenzi said banging on the Ash door.

"You don't have an appointment. You will not go in". A man said standing next to Kenzi.

"I don't need an appointment with the Ash. I knew him when he was just a Siren". Kenzi scoffed and knocked on the doors again.

"What's going out here? Hale screamed as he opened the door.

"Where is Lauren? Dyson growled.

"Nowhere you will find her". Hale laughed.

"Tell us Hale. We don't have time for games". Kenzi said.

"I will not. You're the claimed human of the unaligned Succubus. Lauren is my friend, and I am responsible for her. You guys need to get used to that fact and get the hell out of my building. I'm busy". Hale said slamming the doors shut in front of him.

"Hale! Open this door! Kenzi screamed.

"The Ash said to get out. So get out". Evony laughed as she walked up.

"What the hell are you doing here? Kenzi asked.

"I'm the leader of the Dark Fae. I need no invitations like you two idiots apparently need". The Morrigan laughed as the guard opened the doors for her and closed them behind her.

"What the fudge man? Nobody is helping us find Lauren". Kenzi groaned.

"Her scent. Kenz. I can track her scent". Dyson smiled.

"Dude Lauren knows how to disguise her scent, so unless you have a fresh one. That don't mean jack shit to us". Kenzi said as she turned to walk down the long hall.

"Bo's bed. They've slept together recently right? Dyson asked.

"Eww". Kenzi cringed.

"Come on Kenz, you gotta let me into the clubhouse". Dyson smiled as he held the exit door for her.

"Ok. Ok". Just stop with the details on how you plan on getting it". Kenzi cringed as she climbed into Dyson's car.

Within minutes they arrived at the clubhouse. Dyson had barely parked before he ran inside and up to Bo's bedroom.

"That's odd". Dyson said.

"What is? Kenzi asked walking up behind him.

"Bo's bedroom has doors? Dyson said looking at them like he'd never seen doors before.

"They've always been here, we just never used them". Kenzi replied.

Dyson nodded and turned the knob on the door. He howled in pain.

"Shit. That's warded too! Kenzi screamed.

Dyson growled when he saw a shirt of Lauren's lying on Bo's bed. He needed it.

"Back to the drawing board". Kenzi said shaking her head.

**The Dal**

The Succubus walked into the bar. The crowd gasped at the sight of them. The women walked until they reached a table, and immediately took their seats.

"Bo...Aife?! Trick said as he approached the table.

"A bottle of Vodka. Now". Bo said with her eyes flashing blue.

"But Bo...". Trick started.

"She said now daddy! Aife snapped on the Blood King.

Trick raised his hands and gestured for one of his barmaids to bring a bottle.

"Now leave us". Bo said.

Trick turned to leave and hurried behind the bar.

"I said leave us! Bo screamed.

The crowd dispersed. Trick put a closed sign on the door, and ran down into his lair.

"Tell me". Bo said.

"That rat bastard handed me over to the Dark Fae where I was repeatedly raped". Aife seethed.

"Taft? Bo asked.

"Oh you meant Taft? I was talking about Trick". Aife said staring at the stairs.

"What?! Bo screamed. The sound of her voice shattered the Vodka bottle.

"Never trust men Fae Isabeau. There is always something in it for them". Aife said coldly.

"Are you ok? Who raped you? Lets go get the bastard! Bo said standing up.

"Your father raped me and that bastard must stay where he is". Aife said as her eyes flashed blue.

"I'm the product of rape? Bo said sadly.

"Yes you are. But you are loved Isabeau. You are so loved. That's why I named you after my mother". Aife said patting Bo's hand.

Bo gritted her teeth, closed her eyes, and opened them again.

"Tell me". Bo said.

"Nelson was to bring any Fae Doctor he found to Taft's. Assuming you killed him and asked about this Lauren, I'm assuming that's who he found". Aife replied.

"So Nelson wanted to be Fae, and they were going to get Lauren to turn them both Fae so that they could kill all of us? Bo asked running through the plan in her head.

"Yes. But you can never die Isabeau. It's impossible". Aife said after returning with a fresh bottle of Vodka.

Bo nodded. She already knew she could heal from just about anything.

"So tell me about this Lauren you speak of. Is it the blonde one? Aife asked.

"Well I don't know how many blondes are under Hale's control but yes, Lauren is a blonde". Bo answered as she slammed her first shot.

Aife smiled and slammed two shots back to back.

"Mom I know you fed on the way here, but are you really ok? Bo asked quietly.

"I'm fine". Aife said seriously already on her next shot.

Bo shook her head. What the actual fuck had been going on under her nose. She thought her mother was dead. But yet here she is alive and well. She thought things had been going wonderfully in her relationship. But that was her being country dumb because she saw signs of Lauren's discontent, she just ignored them or wasn't looking hard enough.

"So this Lauren. If Taft wanted her, she must know how to do what he was planning to do". Aife said looking directly at Bo.

Bo growled. "Don't". She said with her eyes turning blue.

"Well fuck me! Aife laughed.

"I'm serious mom. Don't go there". Bo snapped.

"Your Succubus is in love with the Doctor? Aife laughed as she slammed her hand down on the table.

"I didn't say that". Bo said quietly.

"You didn't have to. Your eyes turning blue at the mere thought of a threat against this Lauren, is proof positive". Aife laughed again.

Bo stared at her mother.

"There it is again". Aife laughed.

"Mom stop. You are not going after Lauren". Bo said seriously.

"I wouldn't think of it...again". Aife laughed. The Succubus bent over in hysterics.

"Mom". Bo said.

"Oh honey if your Succubus is pissed off like this at mere words, I will drop the subject. But it's adorable". Aife laughed again.

"How do you know Lauren is blonde? Bo asked.

"I passed by the lab when I was planning how to bomb the place. The way she was barking out orders told me she was in charge of the other Doctors and Nurses". Aife replied pouring fresh shots.

"If you would've killed her". Bo seethed.

"Oh please. I only wanted to kill some Elders. She was never in harm's way". Aife said seriously.

Bo closed her eyes. She had to get control of herself. One minute she wanted to kill her own mother, and the next she needed someone to talk to. Someone that wasn't mated with her or team wolf.

"Ok tell me what's really going on. I assume there is something wrong between you and this Doctor. All of you that is". Aife laughed running her hand up and down meaning Bo and her Succubus.

"Nelson attacked Lauren when he came for her. He beat her so severely that she wound up paralyzed. Now she wants nothing to do with me". Bo said bowing her head.

"Why are you pouting then? Aife asked seriously.

"Because she's paralyzed mom! Lauren got her ass kicked because I thought Dyson's case and having drinks here with Kenzi was more important". Bo snapped.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you moping and sitting here? Aife asked again.

"Because I can't help her! She wants nothing to do with me! Bo screamed throwing her hands into the air.

"Isabeau Lauren is not Fae. It's going to take a lot to overcome her challenges. One challenge is never to feel sorry, or be down on herself. If you really want her back. You have to be optimistic and actually earn her back because nothing is given freely in this world. Especially to women in the Fae world. If you continue to sulk, you'll lose Lauren for good" Aife said.

"She doesn't want to see me mom. The woman I love doesn't want to see me". Bo said.

"You can heal her Isabeau". Aife replied.

Bo's eyes widened. "What?

"Your pulse powers can heal her. The part of her that's paralyzed". Aife answered.

"She doesn't want to see me. But you said a pulse can do it. So can you do it? If I can convince her to talk to you? Bo asked.

"Oh hell no. I might screw up and your Succubus would surface. She's a bitch like mommie". Aife laughed.

"Mom please". Bo pleaded.

"This is not my mess. Even if I did help her, she will still be mad at you. You have to do this all on your own". Aife said finishing off their second bottle.

Bo looked at her hands and smiled. "I've got an Ash to see". She said as she stood.

Aife stood and nodded. "And I've got a Blood King to see". The Succubus laughed as she slowly strolled towards the stairs.

**_Light Fae Compound._**

Hale rubbed the back of his neck. He had a long day, and it never seemed like it was going to end. One call after another from the Elders wondering why or how one of their wards had been so carelessly attacked. If they weren't busting his balls, Kenzi and Dyson were texting him non-stop. He didn't have time to play games with any of them. For the first time in his life he was trying to do the right thing and hold steady to it.

"Sir the Succubus is here to see you". A man's voice beeped into the room.

"I have no appointments with a Succubus today. Send her away". Hale said looking at his calendar.

He heard a loud scuffle and stood up and walked over to the door.

"Bo I know why you're here. I will tell you like I told Dyson and Kenzi, I am not telling any of you where Lauren is". Hale snapped.

"Tell me Hale! Bo screamed.

"First of all. You barged in here thinking you own the place and you don't. Second of all. There are protocols to speak to me. You, Kenz, and Dyson all need to learn that. Lastly, you are the last thing Lauren needs right now". Hale said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Every Ash has allowed me to see Lauren when I wanted, and you will too". Bo said.

"I will not. In case you have forgotten, you are unaligned. I don't owe you a damn thing". Hale snapped.

"Ok I side with the Light. Now can I see her? Bo asked.

Hale half grinned. "No. Because you would only hinder Lauren's progress. Get out of my office and go find Kenzi. She's the only human you've ever cared for anyway'.

"I love her Hale, and you know that! Bo screamed.

"All I know is you've been all Dyson's balls lately. You forget he has to report every Fae case to me, and your name has been in every report". Hale said.

"Hale...". Bo said.

"Go home Bo. You are not needed here or by the Light Fae". Hale sighed turning back to his desk.

Bo shook her head. She wasn't getting anywhere with the Siren. If Kenzi wasn't getting to him, she wasn't either. She had never been that close with Hale. But she always thought they were close enough for him to see how much she cared for the Doctor. If Hale didn't believe it anymore, Lauren likely doesn't either. The Succubus turned and walked out when that last thought crossed her mind.

**_Lauren, Megan and Vivian_**

Lauren had been helped out of the car and into a building she had never seen before. She wasn't even sure they were still in Light Fae territory.

"It will be fine Dr. Lewis". Megan smiled noticing the worried look on the woman's face.

"Where are we? Lauren asked.

"This is a top notch facility. The Ash insisted that you be given the best, and you will have it". Megan replied.

"Is this a hospital? Lauren asked.

"You could say that. But this is a privately owned medical facility. The office of the Ash owns it. Here you can live as normal life as you wish. When it's time you will be scheduled for therapy sessions. In and out out of the water. But for the night, we will show you around, and help you as needed, when needed. We are to allow you to do what you want, and when you need us, just call". Vivian replied.

The women showed Lauren around the building. The Doctor was in awe of how well equipped it was. Vivian was right. There was a massive living area. A huge couch, flat screen tv, and even her bed was large.

"Will you be living here too? Lauren asked.

"Yes we have our own living quarters. Everything we could possibly need is here. The kitchen is fully stocked and you have mini coolers over there. For snacks and juices. If you want liquor that will be provided for you too". Megan explained.

"So is there anything you'd like right now Lauren? Vivian smiled.

"I'd like to go swimming to build up my upper body". Lauren answered after a long silence.

"Of course". Vivian smiled.

The women took Lauren to the swimming pool and watched as she took off swimming. They both joined her after she was half a lap into it.

**_TBC._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lauren, Megan, and Vivian.**_

Sweat was running down Lauren's face, and it tickled when it hit her breast inside of her tank top.

"Keep going Lauren". Vivian said as she stood behind her. Megan was standing in front of her.

The Doctor nodded as she pulled up again, and again. She was doing pull ups. It would help her in the long run until she was able to walk, or feel anything in her legs again. When they were done with that. The Doctor was placed against the wall, and they took turns throwing medicine balls at her. She threw them back as hard as she could.

She was given weights next, and she spent hours on those. She smiled when the bell sounded. It was time for a shower and lunch.

_**Dark Fae compound**_

Evony rubbed the back of her neck. Hale had been on her ass all morning about this, about that. For the first time the Morrigan was impressed. Hale had more moxie than any Ash before him. Lachlan was nice and all, but he was an ass just like the rest of them had always been.

She laughed at Hale's demands but in the end they weren't at all unreasonable. She keeps her mouth shut, and so will he.

"Ma'am the Succubus is back". A voice chimed into her office.

"I will see the Succubus". Evony laughed. This should be good if she's coming to her, and not the opposite.

Bo slowly walked in. She wasn't as flashy as she once was. She looked around the office. Evony was alone, and for that she was grateful. The beefcake outside her office were obviously new hires because Bo had never seen them before, and they were unbothered by her beauty, and charm.

"If you are here about that Doctor, I am not listening". Evony said as she stood up and walked in front of her desk.

"I'm here to make a deal with you. I will join the Dark, if you tell me where Lauren is". Bo said softly.

"No". Evony said as she rolled her eyes, and circled back around her desk.

"Evony come on. We all know I was dating Lauren. I don't mean her any harm! Bo said slightly raising her voice.

"But you will hurt her. You have hurt her. My answer is still no". Evony said taking her seat. She shook her head.

"I'm finally offering to join the Dark, and you're seriously telling me no? Bo asked stepping forward.

"On both counts". Evony said leaning back in her chair.

"Why? Bo asked.

"You are still new to the Fae. So I will gladly school your baby nuts. The Ash and I agreed not to provide you any assistance with the Doctor.

I was one of the Fae that Lauren saved in the Congo before she knew we were all Fae. I wanted the Doctor to come and work for the Dark, but the first Ash had already cursed Nadia. That's how I found out Lauren had a gf. He just never knew I was aware of it. Once Lachlan found out that I had handed the nail over to you, he made the next move telling you how to free her.

Lauren has put up with a lot of shit in the Fae world. A lot them want her dead, especially your favorite dog. Lauren saved my life. I will not turn on her for you to hurt her again, and don't tell me that you won't because you're a walking stick of hurt. You will go out, and have sex with whomever you find. But we all know about the Lich and you don't always need sex to heal. Lauren is better off where she is, and you will not get her location out of me". Evony explained.

Bo stood stunned. She had always assumed Evony thought like the rest of the Fae did. That humans were nothing but toys. Even as a Light Fae Doctor, Lauren meant more to the Morrigan than she did to the Succubus standing in her office. Evony was right. Bo going to Lauren now would hurt her because the Doctor clearly wants nothing to do with Bo. She turned, bowed her head, and left the building.

_**Light Fae compound**_

Hale sighed hard when he was tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Bo, again.

"No Bo. I know why you're here. Everyone in town knows it". Hale sighed again.

"I have something for Lauren". Bo said softly.

"Tell me what it is, and I will decide if it's for Lauren". Hale said.

"It's classified. But it belongs to Lauren. Can you give it to her? You don't have to tell her it's from me. But the Doctor in her would really appreciate it". Bo said pulling a small envelope from her jacket pocket.

Hale took it. He felt it, and realized what it was. "I will give it to her. Now leave my building".

Bo nodded, and turned to leave. She jumped into her car, and sped away.

_**One week later**_

"For the last time! I don't know! Kenzi screamed.

"You have to know! You live with her! Dyson screamed.

"Bo hasn't been home in a little over a week. I don't know where she is! Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

Dyson had showed up to the clubhouse early that morning, and basically pulled Kenzi out of bed. He still couldn't get into Bo's bedroom, and it pissed him off. He was sure Kenzi was hiding Bo from him.

"Cold showers not working anymore? Aife laughed into her cocktail glass.

"What do you know about this?! Dyson snapped as he turned.

"Nothing you will ever find out". Aife said holding her glass out for Trick to refill it.

"Somebody has been killing, and a Succubus is involved. If it's not Bo, then it must be you! Dyson growled.

"Boy if I killed, you would never find the body. You can't even find your own ass unless it's sticking up in the air behind another little bitch like yourself". Aife laughed.

"Hale hasn't been here. The Morrigan hasn't been here. Are you sure it's a Fae matter? Kenzi asked.

"He's just horny for my daughter". Aife laughed.

The group turned when the doors were ripped open. In the Succubus limped. She was dirty, and smelly. Her eyes were flashing both brown, and blue. She allowed her Succubus to lead her to Aife. She was the only one in focus at the moment.

Aife studied the woman. She looked like shit. Her eyes were rimmed in black, and blue. Her hair was all over the place. When Aife touched her, she screamed.

"What happened? Aife asked angrily as her eyes flashed blue.

"She...she did this to me". Bo mumbled.

"Who? Tell me Isabeau, and that bitch is dead! Aife screamed. She couldn't touch Bo without causing her more pain.

"My Succubus". Bo said softly after sipping from a glass of water.

Aife laughed. "What?!

"When I got here just now. She slammed me into the building, over, and over again". Bo said as she tenderly walked over to the bar.

"Ok. So why do you stink? Aife asked.

"I haven't slept or bathed in days. She won't allow me to. You have to help me mom. You're the only Succubus I know". Bo said as she gently took a seat on a barstool.

"Bo! Bo you need to feed! Dyson screamed, and ran over to them.

Bo's eyes turned deep ocean blue, and she was over to the wolf in a matter of seconds.

"I warned you about saying my name wolf! The Succubus growled in his face.

"Trick! Trick call sanctuary! She's going to kill me! Dyson screamed. The woman's hand was warm against his neck as she slammed him into the wall.

"I dare you do to that Trick! The Succubus screamed over her shoulder.

Trick just shook his head, and turned away.

The Succubus laughed. "Blood is thicker than the water you just soaked your pants with".

"Isabeau let that coward ass bastard go. You do need to feed, and we both know it". Aife said seriously.

Bo dropped Dyson to the floor. He growled, shifted, and ran out of the building.

"Gone to lick his balls". Aife laughed.

"I need a Fae". Bo said looking around the room. She felt a little better, but her Succubus was still kicking her ass internally.

"Here's one". Aife said throwing a man into Bo's hands.

Trick, Kenzi and Aife watched as Bo pulled his Chi just short of killing him. She dropped him to the ground and wiped her lips with a napkin.

Bo slumped to the floor, and screamed in pain. She screamed louder when she was suddenly punching herself in the face.

"What is this? Kenzi whispered.

"Her Succubus. She's missing Lauren, and blames Bo". Trick answered.

"Trick you don't have any pull in finding her? Kenzi asked.

"No. Wherever Hale sent her, is top secret, even to me". Trick said as Aife bent down to pull Bo off the floor.

Bo shook her head trying to keep her eyes brown. Every time they went blue, she felt as if someone was kicking her ass.

"I can't go looking for her. She doesn't want me to find her. My Succubus won't allow me to anymore either". Bo whispered in Aife's ear.

"Then you will have to live with all of this from your Succubus until she returns". Aife said as she walked Bo out the building.

_**Hale and Lauren**_

Thinking Bo would follow any of his motorcades, Hale waited a week before he went to visit Lauren. He had been getting hourly reports, so he wasn't too worried about the Doctor's progress.

Late that night, he took the Ash jet and took off to see her. He knew the gang probably had Dyson searching for her scent. He can't detect her from the sky. Hale smiled at the thought. Dyson was a detective and horrible at it.

Once he was in the air, he called ahead to let them know he would be landing for a visit soon. It was hard keeping Lauren's location a secret, but he had the means, and the people to do it. His car was ready when they landed and he was sped to the compound that held Lauren, Vivian, Megan, and a ton of security.

"Ash". Vivian and Megan bowed as he walked up the stairs.

"Vivian. Megan". Hale smiled.

"She's having dinner". Megan answered before he asked.

"Good. Good. Take me to her". Hale said softly, and walked behind the women.

The trio walked down a long hall. The women stopped, and opened two large doors.

"I need some private time with her". Hale said softly.

"Of course". Vivian said as Megan followed her back down the hall.

Hale stepped in softly. He dropped his head, and sighed when he saw Lauren. She looked so lonely, but settled.

"Hello Lauren". Hale smiled softly.

"Hello Hale". Lauren smiled back.

"How are you doing? You look toned". Hale said as he took the seat across from her.

"I'm doing". Lauren answered setting her fork down.

"Wait. They aren't slacking off in your treatment are they? I will fire them Lauren, and find some other people". Hale said.

"No. They've been great. I'm just...I'm trying". Lauren said.

"It is only temporary Doc. You got this". Hale said reaching across and tapped her hand.

Lauren shook off her mood, and looked at him. "I assume you are here for something important. And thank you, for all of this". She said waving her hand around.

"You're welcome, and I am. I am here to personally check on you, and to give you this". Hale said pulling the small envelope from his jacket.

"What's this? Lauren asked after he handed it to her.

"That I am not sure of. I was told that it belongs to you, and that the Doctor in you would appreciate it". Hale replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Lauren nodded. "She's not killing is she?

"No. She has been a good girl. She misses you, and has been in and out of the Morrigan's office trying to find out where you are. Evony and I have an agreement not to tell her anything. You're well protected here Lauren. Evony sent over some people too". Hale said setting his cup down.

Lauren nodded again, and set the small package down. She wasn't about to open it in front of Hale. But from the feel of it, she could probably guess what it is.

"Thank you". Lauren said quietly.

Hale nodded. "Do you want to see her Lauren? I can set up a video feed, or FaceTime. So she doesn't have to come here, and you don't have to return to Toronto".

"No. I'm nothing to her Hale, and this little gift won't change that. Our relationship felt like she might as well have thrown two dollars on the nightstand the next morning before she left. I can't totally blame her from me being like this, but I let my guard down, and wound up like this because I thought I mattered to her.

Since you are the Ash, I am sure you know the details about Nadia. I spent over five years trying to wake her up, trying to cure her. I never had to deal with infidelity. I never had to worry about who was going to turn up next in bed with Nadia. Or wonder if she was going to take someone to bed in my bed.

I figured out a long time ago, that Bo broke her curse. So imagine me sitting here now, alone knowing that she killed her too. And why? Because she was suddenly single again after Ryan. Because she wanted her chance again. I couldn't even grieve in peace before she came to me with Fae bullshit. So you tell me, what good is seeing Bo going to do me now? Lauren snapped.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. I was only asking for your benefit, not hers. You don't have to stay confined to this building, I can arrange for drives, trips to the nearest park. Whatever you need, you just ask. I too remember when you lost Nadia and came to help me at the Dal. You're a good woman Lauren, I know the Fae will never tell you that. But this Fae sitting across from you is telling you that, here and now". Hale spoke quietly. Bo pissed him off too. Storming his office asking for Lauren when she was probably heading to bed or the closest wall with Dyson, or Tamsin, if the Valkyrie wasn't on her ass at the moment.

Lauren threw her head back. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have unloaded all of that on you".

"It is fine Lauren. If you ever need to vent, just holler at me". Hale said.

Lauren looked at her watch. "It's time for one of my therapy sessions".

"It is". Hale said looking at the clock on the wall.

The Ash stood up, and pushed a button on the wall. It signaled the women that Lauren was finished with her food, and ready to change into more comfortable attire.

"I meant what I said Lauren. Call if you need anything. No matter what time it is". Hale said shaking her hand.

"Thank you". Lauren said as she lifted her head, and smiled.

Hale bowed and walked out when Vivian arrived.

As the woman wheeled Lauren down the hall towards the nearest elevator, the Doctor closed her eyes. She failed herself too. She knew what a Succubus was, and she fell for her. But over time Bo proved she wasn't just your run of the mill Succubus. She was special. She was kind. She could do things no other Succubus could do. So was her sleeping with Dyson, sleeping with other Fae, or kissing Tamsin even necessary? Lauren knew that answer without having to mull it over. Bo didn't need to do any of that. Which means she wanted to do all of those things, and have Lauren on the side when she got bored with them. Lauren was nobody's side order. Either she would be the main dish, or she preferred not to be on the menu at all. Not even to a Succubus. That condoning part of Lauren died the minute she realized she was paralyzed.

The women arrived in a small gym. They got everything ready, as Lauren watched.

"Ok Dr. Lewis. We are going to put you on your back on the mat. We want you to try, and push up as much as you can using your legs. Don't worry if you can't do it right away, we are not in a rush, and this is all at your speed". Megan explained.

Lauren threw her head back, and blew some deep breaths into the air. She smiled wide. "Understood".

She is a Doctor after all. There was no need to be down on herself, or give the women attitude. She was done being down on herself, and done being a prisoner of an ex love.

For the next hour, Lauren tried to do as she was told, and was failing. She didn't think she was that bad off, but knew she couldn't give up. Giving up wouldn't do these ladies justice. They had been kind, and friendly. She knew Megan a lot longer than she knew Vivian, but they were all warming up to each other.

It wasn't all medical. They had a movie theater, a basketball court, and other amenities at their disposal. Lauren loved shooting baskets even though she couldn't run to grab her own rebounds. When the ball went in, it was as precise as anything she had ever done in the operating room.

_**Bo and Aife**_

Aife sat on the couch watching Bo. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the woman since they arrived at a hideout. It was the same house Aife had used when she first hit town just before she met Bo.

"Is this normal? Bo asked.

"No". Aife said plainly.

"Gee thanks". Bo sighed.

"I'm sorry Isabeau. But no this is not normal. But it's never normal for a Succubus to fall in love either. Yours clearly has". Aife said. She was trying to hold her laughter in. She had never once seen a Fae kick their own ass. When they arrived, Bo involuntarily jumped out of Aife's car and ran head first into a brick building. The sound was so loud it made Aife cringe. They found a feed, and finally walked into the house.

Aife bowed her head for a few seconds and heard a growl. Bo's Succubus was back, and had her mother by her throat.

"Oh sweetie if you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask". Aife laughed as her eyes turned blue.

_**Lauren**_

Lauren had been bathed, and left in her room. She had plenty of room to push herself around. Her arms were much bigger, and her mood was better than earlier in the day too. She smiled at the small details Hale had implemented in her room. Microscopes, a couple of computers, tablets on both nightstands, and a desk.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the package Hale had given her. It was sitting alone on the desk corner. She rolled over to it, and opened the envelope. She popped it into one of the computers, and waited. She focused her eyes and started to read. Five pages later, she stopped scrolling.

In bold letters read "Succubus #1". She shook her head. Taft didn't know about Bo, if he did, he would have come for her. Mentioned her that night they went out for drinks. The man seemed unaware of the Fae. But that made no sense since he showed up at Lauren's Light Fae door. There was only one other Succubus she could think of. She knew she should just shut the computer down, and throw the USB away. But the Scientist in her won out.

"Time to see what he did to Aife". Lauren said as she scrolled.

_**TBC **_

A/N Hades will not be in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lauren**

Lauren rubbed her eyes for the tenth time. Nothing on the screen was going to change. Taft was dead, and his secrets were right in front of the blonde Doctor.  
She pushed a button, backed up, and swerved around the desk. She looked at the clock. The girls wouldn't come for her, unless she called for them. And at the moment, she didn't want to see anyone.

Taking a deep breath, she rolled over to the large black bar, and immediately started doing pull-ups. This wasn't helping her legs, but it was helping her mind. She worked out for two hours, before she was finally sweaty enough for a bath. Lowering herself back onto her motorized scooter, she rolled over to the large button on the wall.

"Yes Dr. Lewis? Vivian replied.

"I'm ready for a bath". Lauren answered quietly.

"I'll be right there". Vivian replied. Lauren listened as the background noise faded.

Vivian arrived in a matter of seconds, and followed the doctor to the bathroom.

Lauren moaned as the water soothed her tired muscles. She didn't look anywhere else. They weren't working. She understood it. She accepted it. But her legs weren't going to be her life's story. She dismissed Megan and Vivian, so she could soak, and think. She had a lot to think about.

She played with the water like it was a solution to her neverending questions. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she leaned forward, as far as she could. Scrubbing her lower body. As hard as she scrubbed, she still felt nothing in her legs, but everything in her arms. They were already bigger. She smiled as she flexed. She would learn to use them as her inspiration. Not that she needed to be inspired to fight back. Fight back against self doubt. Fight back against allowing herself to be a victim of anyone else. Nelson had kicked her ass, but that didn't mean she had to add to it, thinking she deserved this. No she didn't, and doesn't deserve this. Looking up to the mirror in front of her, she gritted her teeth, and pounded hard on the buzzer. She knew what she had to do, and nothing was going to stop her. As she waited for the women to come, she did more pull-ups using the bars in the tub.

**The Dal**

"You don't think Aife would hurt Bo do you? Kenzi asked.

"If Aife wanted Bo dead, she had her chance years ago, when Bo was born, and when they fought". Trick replied.

Kenzi nodded, and took another sip of her Vodka. Bo hadn't been seen in hours, and it was making her nervous that the brunette would never return. Aife was too unstable for Kenzi. They hadn't been spotted on the streets at all. Not that many Fae would be looking for Aife.

Dyson had returned when he saw them leave, but other than that, they didn't have any leads. The wolf couldn't even go after them in fear Bo's Succubus would kill him. He cringed knowing she would too. Most Succubus eyes turned blue. Bo's used to before Lauren was attacked, but when she threatened Dyson, her eyes were blue, brown, and a hint of red. He rubbed his beard thinking of something he could do to bring Bo back to them, but that also meant the return of her Succubus.

"I wonder if we faked an injury, Lauren would have to come back right? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi". Trick sighed.

"Hey it could work". Kenzi shrugged.

Trick rubbed his face in annoyance. "Sure we could bring Lauren back under false pretenses, but you're selectively, or senselessly forgetting one important thing".

"And that is? Kenzi asked.

"If you upset, or try to use Lauren in any way, you will upset Bo's Succubus too. Now I know your Bo's claimed human, but we have no idea how her Succubus feels about you". Trick replied.

"But Trick". Kenzi stood up straight.

"No Kenzi. We cannot do that. It's too risky". Trick replied as he walked away from her.

Evony laughed in the corner. "Very good Blood Kingy. Can you make her play dead too? The Morrigan had been watching them for awhile, and it was highly entertaining. One because Kenzi and Dyson were being idiots, and two, the Light Fae wolf didn't sense her presence. It's even funnier that Hale knows where Lauren is, and hasn't told them. That only left Bo out there. But given what Evony had been hearing, she was likely with her mother, that bothered the Morrigan. But not enough to send out search parties like Trick had done.

Dyson growled, but Trick waved him off.

"My your controlling all of the little pups today". Evony laughed again.

"What are you doing here Evony? Trick sighed.

"I heard you talking about the good doctor, as well as other stupid ideas. As the Morrigan, I'm here on behalf of the Ash too. Call off your little pathetic search for Dr. Lewis. You will never find her, and you were all running her ragged anyway. She's under my protection as well. Any Fae that my people spot searching, will be shot dead". Evony replied. She stared at Dyson and smiled. He's strong, but stupid, and clumsy to be a wolf.

"Get out of here! Dyson growled.

"I'm going. But not because you asked, but because it stinks in here". Evony laughed as she waved her hand to fan the funk in Dyson's face. She knew he could smell it.

"Let her go Dyson". Trick said coldly. They watched the Morrigan leave, and sighed in relief.

"She didn't lie. It reeks in here". Kenzi said twitching her nose.

Dyson shrugged but frowned when Trick ordered him to sweep, and mop the floors. Kenzi snickered. But it was better him than her. She was practically living at the Dal until Bo returns. That's if she ever does.

**The Succubus and Aife**

"Now you really shouldn't come out to play. Until you've been trained a little more". Aife said.

"I'm well trained. The Lich. The Garuda. You've missed a lot mom". The Succubus said softly.

"That's so cute. The little Succubus thinks she's better than mommie's Succubus". Aife cooed.

The Succubus growled, and tried to tighten her grip, but Aife broke free. She threw a sword at her, and stood back. "C'mon".

Aife laughed when the Succubus tried to one up her mother. She must've forgotten that they fought this way before. She clipped her with the sword, and she fell to the ground.

The Succubus groaned. But Aife never allowed her back up yet.

"That woman has suffered greatly. She's alone by her own choice. You must let her do this on her own. If she wants to see you, she will". Aife said seriously. She removed her sword from Bo's stomach, and moved away from her.

"She's gone mom. You're right, she's out there alone, with the help of virtual strangers. I should be helping her. If what you said is true, Lauren could be healed by now. But she's not because I failed her. I thought Dyson's bullshit was more important than her, and I failed her". Bo sobbed into her knees.

"Succubi never do, or feel these things. But you, and your Succubus do. So I'm only going to say this once. Get off of your ass! You will have to wait for her, if she still wants you. Or be the typical succubus, and find a man to feed your need. Probably that dog that offered you his services". Aife snapped as she took the sword from Bo.

Bo nodded, and accepted Aife's hand to help her stand up.

The women walked out of their current hideout. Bo needed air, and time to clean herself up. She hadn't really packed anything for herself, just Aife.

Bo sighed as they climbed into the car. She couldn't bring herself to drive, so she allowed Aife to.

**Lauren**.

Lauren had ordered the women to direct her to her lab, and to leave her be. She was thankful for the company, but as a scientist, she liked to work alone. Vivian and Megan obliged, and left the blonde after they gave her a small lecture about where everything she could possibly need was. She thanked them, and got right to work. Scribbling down her thoughts, and logged on to the computer. They had computers all over the compound. But this was the biggest lab, she'd seen yet. She rolled over to some filing cabinets, and pulled the drawers open, one by one. She smiled when she found something that was definitely going to come in handy.

She rolled over to a desk, and pulled the drawer open. She found a small envelope, and opened it.

_"Dear Dr. Lewis,_

_If you have found this, then you are in the biggest, and most up-to-date lab that I could pull together on such short notice. Know that you are to be left completely alone when you're in this lab. While I trust Megan and Vivian, you just let me know if you require anything else. Have fun being a doctor, Dr!_

_ Hale_

Lauren smiled at the gesture. Hale's father is a legendary asshole, so he must have a good mother. Val could be nice, but only if, and when there's something in it for her. Setting the note down, and stretching her arms, Lauren popped her knuckles.

"Ok Lewis. Now or never". She smiled as she rolled up her sleeves, and grabbed the supplies she needed.

She had always learned to write things down first, and then she'd follow her notes. Dotting every I, crossing every T. She'd been that way since she learned how to write. It drove her brother crazy when they would play as kids. Lauren just had to plan ahead. She'd calculate if they'd get hurt or fall. How many kids do that before they play? But it is how Lauren rolled. It had served them well, until he screwed up with her pipe bombs. She never would have built them, if she'd known her brother would be so careless. She never would've dragged Nadia to the Congo, had she known about the Fae. What they were like, and what they would do, and take from them.

Lauren sat back in her seat, and screamed. They had taken her away from her family. They had taken Nadia, and five years of their lives away from them. The Doctor is flat out tired of it. Just so freaking tired of it. She leaned forward, and started writing furiously again.

**Bo**

Bo was in the shower. She scrubbed her body like it had never been cleaned before. Every now and then she pushed her face under the water so it would rinse her tears away. She punched the wall a few times too. Nobody was to blame for her pain but herself. She didn't know how to talk to Lauren. To make her understand that she loves her. The Doctor had forgiven her about Dyson. Perhaps on some level, the Succubus knew the minute she confessed about Tamsin, they would be over. It was the same fear she stewed in as she waited for Lauren to pour them a glass of wine. She couldn't bring herself to actually say the words about Dyson. How was she going to bring herself to tell her about Tamsin?

The kiss wasn't her fault, and it wasn't a feed. But a part of Bo liked it, and that part wasn't her Succubus. Something Lauren would never understand, or forgive. But Bo loves the Doctor. Her first problem is Lauren doesn't believe it. Doesn't want it. Her second problem is her Succubus. Standing in the mirror now, she can faintly see the bruises, and blackeyes. It is embarrassing but probably the biggest wake up call she's ever going to get. Tightening the strings on her kimono, she turned and walked over to her bed. As soon as she hit the sheets, the tears came again.

The next morning, she pulled on some sweats, and went jogging. Sitting around that rickety old house wasn't going to clear her mind. She didn't know the neighborhood which was a plus, because it meant they wouldn't know her. As hard, and as fast as she ran, she felt different. Almost cold inside. She knew her Succubus was still in tact because her eyes still turned blue when she forced herself to feel angry. She stopped in her tracks, and grabbed her chest. "Lauren". She said softly.

**Light Fae compound.**

Hale jumped in his seat when the doors to his office were nearly knocked off of the hinges.

"You stupid bastard! Evony screamed.

"Close the doors! Hale said over the Morrigan's shoulders.

Hale took a deep breath. "What's the matter?

"My men are being picked off, one by one. This better not be your doing! Evony snapped.

"I haven't ordered any attacks. I've been in my office all day. I checked on Dr. Lewis and was told that everything was fine". Hale said as he stood.

"They're being picked off in Toronto! You and I both know, she's safely far away from here! Evony said coolly.

"Aife? She's Dark Fae right? Hale asked.

"I'm not stupid, these aren't succubus kills. Someone or something is after us. And I forgot to mention, a few Light Fae are dead in the streets too". Evony said.

Hale rubbed his head. He'd been too loose with his office. But that stopped now. The duo readied for battle when the doors were pushed violently open.

"I've got news". Bruce breathed heavily.

"Well what is it? Hale screamed.

"This is my fool. I'll ask the questions. Well what the fuck is it? Evony asked as they walked step for step over to Bruce.

"The Una Mens, they're back". Bruce swallowed.

"Who the hell are they? Hale asked.

"Such a young Ash. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan ring a bell? Evony asked. Nobody knew this secret but a select few, and if the Una Mens were picking off Fae, their world is about to explode.

**The Da**l

The Ash and Morrigan stormed into the bar.

"Fitzpatrick! Get your ass up here! Evony screamed.

Dyson growled, and stepped in front of her

"Dyson get the hell out of the way. You're not in charge of anything! Hale screamed.

"Hale? Dyson said in confusion.

"I said move. We don't need your brute strength right now." Hale snapped pushing the wolf to the side.

"You better have a really good reason for barging into my bar like this". Trick said as he ran into the room.

"The Una Mens have returned. Do you wish to tell them, or shall I? Evony asked furiously.

Trick adjusted the tie around his neck. He paced back, and forth.

"Now Fitzpatrick, or should I call you by your real name?! Evony screamed.

"What's going on?! Bo asked walking up behind the group.

"The Succubus has returned. How convenient. You're just in time to learn a little family history". Evony said.

"Trick? Bo said softly.

"Bo! Kenzi screamed as she hugged the brunette

"Everyone shut the hell up. Explain Trick! Hale screamed.

"Years ago the Una Mens were assembled to enforce the blood laws. They're basically Fae police. They have no emotions. They will punish any, and all threats to the Fae world". Trick explained.

"So the Fae that were murdered must have committed crimes that went unpunished". Hale deduced.

"That's also why they've been looking for the Blood King. They killed the Queen. Trick was about to expose them to the rest of the Fae. When they got wind of it, they wanted him to join them, or die. They gave their last seed to Trick. He was supposed to eat it, but knowing it would alter his personality and rule, he retired as the Blood King. He's been hiding ever since. He sent me to the Dark, because he knew I'd tell where he was. He's lucky that I don't kill him myself". Aife chimed in standing behind her father.

Dyson swallowed hard. They'd been killing Fae for years. Even over centuries old crimes. If they would kill Queen Isabeau, they'd kill anyone.

"These people killed my grandmother, and my blood sage grandfather allowed them to live? Bo asked angrily.

"They wanted me dead too. They still think that I am. Dead at the hands of my daughter. I probably should be dead, if it wasn't for Taft". Aife said as she walked closer to Bo.

Bo stood stiff. She remembered the files that she took from Taft's office, and had delivered to Lauren. The Succubus nearly lost her footing, if Aife and Kenzi hadn't caught her.

"Lauren". Bo sobbed.

"What about her? Hale asked angrily.

"Taft. He'd been studying her work. He knew what she can do. He wanted her to make him Fae, so he could kill all of us". Bo answered.

"Ohhh shit". Kenzi said releasing Bo, and nearly fainted herself.

Hale and Evony nodded at each other.

"What the hell was that about? Care to share with the class? Aife asked.

"Lauren's well protected. They can't find, or get to her". Hale replied.

"Bullshit Hale. I'm done playing this game, where is she?! Bo snapped.

"Lower your tone succubus. You will not bully the Ash, or me". Evony said.

"These bastards are out there! Lauren is in danger, and you two aholes won't tell me where she is! Bo screamed.

"Tell us again where you were when Nelson got to Lauren? I want to hear your explanation for that?! Evony screamed.

"We don't need, or want your help Bo. As I said, Lauren is well protected". Hale said.

"By who!? Bo screamed.

"A ton of Lion shifters, Hale's Twig of Zamora, and these two are really, really, good..". Evony bent over in laughter.

"Tell me already! Bo screamed as she gripped her head in anger.

"Megan is a Light Fae. Vivian is a Dark Fae". Hale replied.

"And?! Bo screamed.

"They're Succubi, Succubus". Evony laughed, and stomped her foot in hysterics.

Bo bowed her head, lifted it, and screamed. "Those bitches will soon be dead". She said as her eyes flashed brown and blue."

"Why because they can heal Lauren, if she asks them to? Evony laughed again.

Bo screamed again, and the Morrigan fell down on a chair laughing.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kenzi and Dyson**_

Kenzi didn't know what to do. Try and help? Sit down? Drink until she wouldn't remember the bullshit going on right now? Luckily for her, she was still claimed by Bo. So she wouldn't suffer the same fate as Lauren. Which is probably why she wasn't attacked to begin with. Tamsin? She didn't know what the hell was going on there.

She grabbed a few beers out of the cooler, and turned the TV on. Once she was settled on the couch, there was a knock at the door. Grabbing Geraldine, she slowly walked to the door.

"Kenz it's me". Dyson said hearing her short and slow steps.

"Sorry. I haven't seen Bo since she ran me out of the Dal". Kenzi said walking away from Dyson.

The wolf walked in, and looked towards the stairs.

"Wouldn't recommend it". Kenzi said throwing him a beer.

"I got nothing else. No other leads. I even went to the Light labs to see if Lauren had an extra lab coat there". Dyson said.

"Sit down, so we can put our heads together". Kenzi said patting the couch.

_**The Da**_l

Aife sat staring at Trick, trying not to laugh. His shit was finally out in the Fae open. Bo knows the truth, so that was going to take the shine off the shit, he'd been spoon feeding the young Succubus over the years.

She knows Megan and Vivian. But they all hate each other. If she honestly knew where they are, she'd tell Bo. But since she was still fresh out of Taft's compound, everyone thinks she's crazy. She needs to build her Fae cred back up first. That she could and would do. But now, her daughter.

Bo angrily paced back and forth. Evony was still laughing at her, and nobody else dared to go near her. They had been scared stiff once she screamed, and shattered a few bottles of liquor, and windows.

The Succubus was sure that she didn't hear Evony right, so she confirmed it with Hale. Lauren's helpers are Succubi. It angered Bo. Other women are hanging out, and touching the woman she loves. She had dropped her blade repeatedly, and picked it up again. She looked at the group, and paced harder.

"Walk all you want, but you will not find the Doctor. She hasn't been asking for you either". Evony laughed.

"Who ordered this? Bo asked.

"I ordered it the minute I knew Lauren was paralyzed. I know that you care for her Bo. But so do we". Hale said pointing between himself and the Morrigan.

"Trick? Bo said.

"Maybe you need to leave her where she is Bo. If she hasn't called you, she doesn't want to see you". Trick said as he swept up the broken glass.

"And the doctor has phones everywhere. Even next to the toilet". Evony said.

"Screw you Evony! Bo screamed.

"No that will be you and the dog soon. We all know when Lauren hurts your baby nut feelings, you turn to him. So go ahead and get your freak on. Because I'll record it, and you'll never get to the doctor again. Shit I might make a deal with Hale and make her Dark Fae". Evony laughed again.

"Trick! Do something! Bo screamed.

"He can't do shit. As far as the Fae's concerned, the Blood King took a powder. The Una Mens would kill him for sure". Evony laughed.

"She's right Bo. I'll write in my blood, but most of the Fae doesn't know who I really am, or where I am". Trick replied.

"Mom? Bo said.

"I'm Dark Fae, so until Evony dies, I'm stuck with it". Aife answered.

"So none of this is in anyone's control? We're just going to sit back and leave her out there?! Bo screamed.

"Evony and I have this under control. You're pissed off because Lauren is deservedly out of your reach. You don't give a damn about her. You only care about what Dyson needs or wants. You can't even keep your tongue out of anyone's mouth, even when you're not feeding. Yes I know all about your Dawning kiss, and if Lauren asks, I will tell her. I'm not hiding your shit anymore. Lauren's my top concern, not a mopey, and undeserving Succubus. Lauren has everything that she needs where she is. She doesn't need you dragging Kenzi and Dyson to her because you're not woman enough to do anything on your own. Now back to Trick". Hale snapped as he and the Morrigan turned around to face the barkeep.

The Morrigan applauded Hale's speech, and now they were joining forces to determine if the Una Mens were really killing Light and Dark Fae.

"Don't clam up now McCorrigan. When's the last time you heard from those bastards? Evony asked.

"Not for a long time and I aim to keep it that way". Trick said from behind the bar.

"Little troll ass bitch started that gang, and now is trying to pretend that he doesn't know how to summon them". Evony spat.

"Watch it Evony. I'm the only one that gets to call him a little bitch". Aife laughed.

"Girl get serious, we have killers on the loose". Evony snapped seriously.

"It's Hale. As Ash I'm calling on the High Council to assemble immediately at the Light Fae compound". Hale said into his phone. He nodded when Evony called the Dark Fae High Council.

"Hale you don't know what you're doing! Trick warned.

"At least I'm doing something instead of hiding away in a bar or lair". Hale replied.

"You forget who you're talking to". Trick snapped.

"The Fae are dying Trick. You might be content to stand by, and do nothing but not me. I have a lot to live and fight for, and that's what I'm going to do". Hale sighed angrily. Every Ash dating back to the very first one had suspected Trick was important but only a few figured out how and why.

"She'll betray you". Trick whispered.

"Maybe so, but she's helping". Hale said as he walked away from the man.

"Are you ready Ash? Evony asked.

"I'm ready Morrigan". Hale said as they walked out.

"Isabeau? Aife said.

"Just leave me alone". Bo said waving everyone off.

"Fine. Sit there and stew. Like that's going to help her or any of us". Aife said seriously.

"You heard Hale! She doesn't want to see me! Bo screamed.

"Lower your voice with me baby Succubus. I just thought you cared enough to take down the Una Mens or stop these deaths. You know...so if and or when she returns, it will be safe for her to do so". Aife said as she walked out. That High Council meeting sounded like it was going to be good for laughs if nothing else.

Bo watched her mother go, and turned back to drinking straight out of a whiskey bottle.

_**Lauren, Megan and Vivian**_

"Geez Lauren, what are you trying to do kill yourself? Megan asked as she and Vivian helped Lauren down from her pull-ups.

"Well I summoned you, and nobody answered or came". Lauren said.

"Yeah. About that, we were..." Vivian said shyly.

"Feeding? Lauren asked.

Megan's and Vivian's eyes turned wide. They had been stepping out of the compound to feed, but only after the doctor had turned in for the night. It was nearly midnight now. Two hours past the normal time, Lauren retired for the night.

"How did you know? Megan asked.

"I can spot a Succubus in the dark if I needed to". Lauren replied. She took a hot towel from Vivian, and violently scrubbed her face, and neck.

"What did she do to you? Vivian asked.

"It's nothing important. I'm ready for a bath now". Lauren said throwing the towel into a dirty clothes bin. The compound even had it's own laundry crew. Lauren never once ran out of something to wear, sleep in or bathe with.

"Yes. Lets get you in the tub". Megan said as they put Lauren back on her scooter, and she rolled to the bathroom.

"Don't forget. We have a Jacuzzi here too Lauren. That would be good for you to soak in. Or just relax". Vivian said.

"Thank you. Maybe tomorrow". Lauren said after she had been lowered into the bathtub.

Once they were satisfied that the doctor had everything that she needed, they left her to bathe.

Lauren sighed gently. She still wasn't feeling anything in her legs. But was determined to fight her way back. She knows the women can heal her, but she doesn't want that. To be someone's charity case. She often found small poster boards with encouraging messages on the walls of the compound. Some were obviously written by the Ash and the Morrigan. But she wasn't dumb enough to believe that they want her healed without having their own agendas.

It was almost like a vacation. Except that she'd been scribbling and solving equations when they thought that she was sleeping. Spotting a Succubus is now second nature to the doctor. Allowing them to heal her sounds productive, and regressive. She doesn't want to owe a succubus anything. Especially something that could put her in bed with one.

"Been there. Done that". Lauren said as she began to scrub her body. Although her legs are out of commission, her arms aren't. The same arms that are allowing her to lift herself out of the tub and to a rubber chair to dry off. Heaters dried her legs and she did the rest with her arms. Then she pulled herself on to her scooter. Pampered, but woke.

She rolled to her room and bed. Once she was settled on it, she pushed a button on the night stand, and a laptop was lowered down to her. Inserting her new USB port and her password, she went to work.

_**Light Fae compound**_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Calm down or we will never accomplish anything! Hale screamed over the bickering Fae. Once the Ash spoke of the Una Mens, he had never gotten another word in.

"The Fae are dying, and you little punk bitches haven't said a single productive thing! Evony said throwing a dead body down on the long table.

Hale cringed. "Evony! I can handle this!

"Then handle it! These are your buffoons, mine are in agreement, and on the same page! Evony screamed back.

_**Bo**_

Bo had drank a full bottle of whiskey and had left the Dal. For years, and unbeknownst to her, she had been dipping in and out of Fae haunts. So she ditched her popular car, and walked around. Dipping in and out of the same haunts. Using one of Lauren's old tricks, she disguised herself.

She hid among the Fae and listened as they gossiped. She wrote down everything that they said and did. Of course she could use Dyson to track anyone down, but that dog's in heat for her. So he can't think straight. She could use Kenzi's skills, but Kenzi's mouth would blow Bo's cover. So she was going at it alone. Two hours later, she ducked into a wooded area, and pulled her flashlight out. Reading through her notes, she felt like she had narrowed the Una Mens down to one location. Footing it again, she hurried to her target.

Opening a large, and thick door, she hunched down, and walked in. The room was thick with mist and must. She nearly choked on both. She stopped when she heard voices. Once there was only one voice to be heard, she made her move.

Rushing into the room, she was grabbed on her right and left sides.

"Who are you, and why are you here? A woman asked emotionless.

"I'm lost. Can you help me find Toronto? Bo mock slurred.

"You're not funny young one. But your presence seems familiar, despite your stench". The woman said again.

"So that's a no from you? Bo slurred again.

"We know when someone is intoxicated, you are not. So tell us who you are? The woman said angrily.

Bo became angry and broke from her plan. "My name is Bo".

"The unaligned Succubus, Bo? The woman asked.

"Yeah. Yeah that's me". Bo replied.

"We have not summoned you. So why are you here? The woman asked. Although she looked like a man to Bo by the way she was dressed. Her hairdo was far out of date.

"Fae are dying and I'm here to stop it". Bo answered.

"What makes you think we're behind it? The woman asked.

"A lot of people think that". Bo replied honestly.

"It is none of your business what we do. Since you're new here, I will grant you, one chance to leave". The woman.

"I'm not new here. You are". Bo seethed at the insult, and disrespect.

"You're an undeveloped Succubus. Killing the wolf and bringing him back was impressive, but not as impressive as we are". The woman said.

"What's your name lady? Bo asked.

"I'm the Keeper of the Una Mens". The woman replied.

"Ok crypt Keeper. I'll make a deal with you, tell me who's killing the Fae, and I won't kill you". Bo said.

The Keeper walked over to the Succubus, and stood eye to eye with Bo. "Another Succubus tried that, and died. Do you wish to follow her?

Bo growled in anger. Her hands were still restrained, but that didn't matter. Feeling her body pulse, she opened her mouth and started to drain the woman. She shivered when she had to breathe harder.

The Keeper's head fell back, and she looked up, and pulled Bo's chi. Bo flexed her arms, and freed herself. Grabbing the Keeper's head, she squeezed with all of her strength. Dropping the woman dead on the floor, she raised her arms, and drained the others.

Bo turned to leave when she heard laughter behind her. She spun around, and gasped.

"There's a reason we are called the Una Mens. We have the united powers of many men. As you were draining us, we took your chi too, healed ourselves, and pretended to be dead. Now since this is your last strike, so to speak, we will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Bring us the Blood King, or the doctor dies right now". The Keeper said.

**_Lauren_**

If the Doctor had feelings in her legs, she would be jumping for joy. She had spent the last two hours on her laptop. She was so happy about her work that she put it on a separate USB port as backup.

As a scientist, she was over the moon. This is good. In fact, it was great. Calming herself she pushed the laptop back, pulled the blankets and sheets over herself and settled in for a good night's sleep.

_**Light Fae compound**_.

Hale sat with his hands rubbing his head. They had gotten nowhere. Literally nowhere in trying to assemble a united front. All Evony was doing was pointing and laughing. The High Council members were only interested in saving themselves. They didn't even blink when he read the dead Fae names.

"Enough! Hale screamed as he stood.

When the room finally went quiet, he started to talk. "We are all going to be dead soon. Now I called this meeting in good faith that we'd all pull together against a common enemy! He screamed.

"They're the work of the Blood King, let them skin his ass, and not ours..". A voice came from the crowd.

Evony stood up.

"Evony don't". Hale said.

The crowd fell dead silent when the Succubus entered.

"Come with me! Now! Bo screamed.

"Who? Blackthorn asked. He knew who the Blood King is, he just didn't tell any of them what Trick looked like.

"You! Bo screamed pointing at Trick.

"Bo we're in a meeting! Trick said pointing around the room.

"Come with me now, or you will eat this right now! Bo screamed holding up a seed for all to see.

"Hell I'll bring him! Aife laughed.

"No stay here...Succubus". Bo said quietly as she pushed her mother back into her seat.

When Trick still hadn't moved, Bo ran down the table, and pulled Trick from his seat. Jumping off the table, she carried him out to the sounds of loud voices again.

_**Kenzi and Dyson.**_

"So between the two of us, we're not coming up with anything? Kenzi asked.

"Nobody's talking. Nobody is going to go up against Hale's orders. I tried to lean on a few people and failed. Probably because I pissed most of them off, over the years". Dyson said.

"What about the hairs Tamsin got from Lauren's head? Kenzi asked.

"Tamsin still can't talk, and Val fled the colony after Bo's Succubus was done with her". Dyson said downing his first bottle of beer.

"Well shit. If you solve this Lauren problem, Bo will be indebted to you". Kenzi said poking Dyson with her finger.

"I know. That's why I'm doing this. But on the other hand, I don't know Kenz. I can't find Lauren without her scent. Her apartment was cleaned so thoroughly it's like she was never there". Dyson sighed as he took a beer from her.

"I tried to get into Bo's room many times, but it's still warded. Hale's still being a tight-lipped ass too". Kenzi said.

"Lauren's Light Fae property. Eventually he'll have to tell the Elders where she is, or bring her before them". Dyson said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Can you find her scent even if she's inside of a building? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know I've never tried but if she's been outside of it recently, I can". Dyson said sitting forward.

"All of this, over Lauren! Kenzi screamed.

"Get out of my house! Bo screamed as she walked in.

"Bo! You're home! Kenzi screamed.

"I am, but you're not, now get out of my house! Bo screamed as her eyes flashed blue.

"Lets go Kenzi, you can crash at my place". Dyson said pulling Kenzi out of the building.

"What the shit is going on now?! Kenzi screamed as they spotted Trick, gagged and tied up in Bo's front seat.

The Blood King shook his head when they tried to run to help him.

"Get off my property! Now! The Succubus screamed from behind them. Dyson nodded, and threw a protesting Kenzi over his shoulder.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lauren**_

Lauren was deep in the middle of her upper body workout, when she summoned the women.

"Dr. Lewis? Megan smiled.

"I need an errand run". Lauren replied during her reps.

"Yes ma'am. What is it that you need? Vivian asked.

"You'll find what I need on that table". Lauren replied as she pulled up again.

Megan walked over and pulled the sheet of paper from the table. Reading over the contents, her eyes widened. "Are you sure?

"The Ash said I'm to get whatever I request. Would you like me to tell him or the Morrigan that I was denied something? Lauren asked gently. She didn't want to be a hard ass, but she had to, to make them take this request seriously.

"No ma'am. We'll get this right away". Vivian said as they ran out of the room. Lauren smiled and nodded as she picked up the pace.

_**Bo and Trick**_

"Blood King. Wake up little _Blood King_". Bo said slowly as she slapped Trick's face. She knew he was fake sleeping, trying to advoid her.

Trick turned his head, and tried to lift his arms. He shook when he realized that he was tied down. "Bo? Let me go!

"Not yet. You're where you deserve to be where you are. You will live another moment. Long enough to answer one question. Lie to me, and you'll die right now". Bo spat and smiled because Trick couldn't wipe it off.

Trick nodded as much as his restraints would allow him to. He inhaled and nearly choked on the smell.

"Blood King! Bo screamed angrily.

"You haven't asked me anything yet! Trick screamed.

"Since you made them, lower your voice and tell me how to kill the Una Mens". Bo said slapping the man again.

"They can't be killed by one Fae". Trick replied.

"Okay. You will die right now because we all know nobody can match my power! Bo jumped from her seat and started pulling at Trick's chains.

"Bo! Wait! Trick pleaded.

Bo stopped and glanced at him. "They gave me this. Since I know it's their seed, I will find a way to kill them. But I'll feed it to you first". She said opening Trick's mouth.

The man violently screamed, and used all of his might to fight her off.

"Then stop fucking with me and tell me how to kill them! Bo screamed and her voice circled the room.

"You'd have to know their moves. To predict what they're going to do before they predict yours". Trick replied.

"You have ten seconds to do better than that". Bo snapped as she paced back and forth, tossing the seed into the air.

"The Una Mens are very powerful. Because they have the powers of every Fae, that they've killed. It's why they lack emotions. If you kill one, you'd have to kill them all". Trick said as he struggled to break free.

"That's bullshit Trick. You should know exactly how to kill them since you built them. Since they want to reconcile with the Blood King, in exchange for Lauren's life, you're coming with me". Bo said violently yanking him from his restraints.

_**Una Mens lair.**_

"We must strike again. If we can't get the Succubus to bring us the Blood King, then we'll keep up our attacks until we kill someone that will draw him out into the open". The Keeper announced. The others followed her as they walked towards the exit and cringed when the door opened unexpectedly and the sunlight peeked through the door.

"Going somewhere? Bo asked.

"Perhaps we will pop in to see the Doctor. Her death will be most painful". The Keeper said.

Bo growled, and dropped Trick to the floor. Once he started writing in his blood, Bo pulled their chi until they had been completely drained.

"Eat your cursed seed. No Fae alive will be more powerful than me". Bo said forcing the last of the Una Mens to swallow the seed.

"Well don't just stand there, help me! Bo said as she walked towards their dead bodies.

"Bo I shouldn't have written in my blood! It always has consequences! Trick screamed.

"A rash on your balls is of no consequence to me. Now chop! Bo screamed.

_**Kenzi and Dyson **_

"Nothing yet? Kenzi asked.

"Nothing. My contact said the Succubus stormed the compound and took Trick. That's not good Kenz". Dyson said.

"We need to find Val. Get her to free Tamsin's voice and then we can get Lauren's hair and that should help you find her scent". Kenzi sighed as she took a beer from Dyson.

"It's not that easy. Val won't cross the Succubus. That bitch is the reason our friend hasn't come back to us yet". Dyson growled. He wanted to say her name. But felt that would be like saying Beetlejuice. They only want to find Lauren so that Bo will calm down and listen to reason. Lauren has broken up with her, and she was still chasing the human Doctor.

"There has to be something one of them said or did. Some way to find Lauren. Hale's still being an ass and he's not telling me shit. I thought we were closer than that. If Lauren doesn't want Bo anymore, she shouldn't hold her back when you've always been waiting for them to break up". Kenzi said.

Dyson buried his head in his hands. There was nothing coming to mind. He couldn't even smell Lauren's perfume in the compound. It had been weeks. Weeks and nobody had heard anything on the streets. He didn't think they'd tell him anything since the Morrigan is involved too.

For all that he knew, Lauren could be dead, and they were all chasing a ghost.

_**Light Fae compound**_

"She took the barkeep right from under your nose, literally! Blackthorn screamed.

Hale screamed back. "Settle down!

"The Una Mens are out there! Picking the Fae off at will. Who can be calm under those circumstances?! Blackthorn spat.

"We haven't heard a new body count in hours. We have no proof that the Una Mens have returned! Hale screamed again.

"The Una Mens are dead! Bo screamed as she entered the room.

The group started screaming and yelling. Nobody had been able to kill them, because nobody had been able to find them. Or at least get one alone and ransom them to the remaining members.

"Impossible". Blackthorn gasped in disbelief.

"They are". Bo said throwing a bag on the table.

"Get out of here Succubus! Evony screamed.

"Tell me what I want to hear and I will, Evony". Bo seethed. This game was getting old. All she wanted to know is where Lauren is. Then she lost her fight. Lauren didn't want to see her. She had never forgotten the look in the doctor's eyes the last time she saw her. It was as cold a look as she had ever gotten from anyone. Then her Succubus growled and shook her insides and the fight was back.

"We're not going to tell you anything. If we thought it could help her, we would, but you're all about helping yourself.l". Hale said.

"That's not true. I've been helping Lauren". Bo replied.

"How? Evony laughed.

"With this". Bo said tossing another bag onto the table. The Ash and Morrigan stood back.

"Bruce. Open that". Evony said pointing at the bag. The large Fae walked over and opened the bag. He looked at Evony and she nodded for him to pull out, whatever was in it.

The room gasped when he lifted the Keeper's head into the air.

"Put it back". Evony said.

"That's the Keeper. Ruler of the Una Mens. Now if I could kill them, all of you are doomed". Bo said.

Evony laughed. Everyone showed Koushangs hanging from their necks.

"Mom! Bo screamed as the Succubus rushed in with Trick. The man was dropping blood everywhere.

The Elders stood and pushed their backs against the wall.

"He's the Blood King? One man gasped.

"Bring him to me". Bo said as she took a seat and produced Trick's blood book.

"He wouldn't dare write anything against us! Blackthorn screamed. He adjusted his tie. It was suddenly tight around his neck.

"He probably wouldn't. But I would. So who's going to die first huh? Bo asked dipping Trick's pen in his splattered blood on the table.

"We don't know where the doctor is". Another elder gasped from across the room.

"Evony? Hale? This is your last chance". Bo said as she scribbled something in the book.

"They left". Blackthorn laughed. Bo was so caught up in her antics, she never noticed that the Ash and Morrigan had slipped out of the room and building. The entrance doors were wide open.

Bo screamed and every window busted. She ran out of the building and screamed again when she noticed their cars were gone. Jumping in hers, she sped off after one. Pulling ahead of the Morrigan's limo, she slammed on her breaks. Jumping out of the car, she ran to the back door and opened it. She slammed it shut when she didn't find anyone back there.

"Damn it! Bo screamed. She was back to square one again. She screwed up when she played her cards too soon. She always sucked at poker too. An idea struck and she walked back to Evony's car.

"You're Evony's driver. Where did they take Dr. Lewis? Bo asked pulsing the man.

"I'm new ma'am, I don't know". The man smiled.

Bo dropped the man and searched the car and trunk. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing to find. "I'll find you". She whispered as she walked back to her car.

_**Vivian and Megan**_

"What do you think it is? Vivian asked.

"I don't know but I'm not going to ask. Dr. Lewis seemed angry this morning, I'm not going to irritate her any further than she already is". Megan replied as she drove. But that didn't stop her from looking at the black suitcase in the back seat.

"She has to be going a little stir crazy, not being able to walk". Vivian said as she pointed to their next turn.

"She's beautiful. That silly succubus doesn't know what she had". Megan smiled.

"Now Megan. We don't get involved with the patients". Vivian laughed.

"I know. That doesn't mean we all can't have a little fun". Megan smiled as they pulled up to the building and drove down into the underground parking garage.

The women laughed and joked as they walked in. The other staff and guards were at their posts and nothing looked out of place. They sighed in relief that they were able to get Lauren's request and returned without drama.

The Ash and the Morrigan had been texting for everyone to stay on high alert. Those that did lived. Those that didn't would die and they weren't going to make an appearance to kill them. They stopped at Lauren's door when they heard her on the phone

_**Lauren, Hale, and Evony.**_

"She's being a royal pain in the ass doctor. But she still doesn't know where you are". Evony said via conference call

"Just hold her off for two more days and I'll be ready". Lauren said softly.

"It's getting bad Lauren". Hale said.

"How bad? Has she gone on a killing spree? Lauren asked worriedly.

"No nothing like that. She's trying to use Trick's blood. But she did kill the Una Mens. Whom we all believe were behind a killing spree. Aife swears that it wasn't Bo, and we believe that too". Hale explained.

Lauren sighed heavily. It was her problem, and it really wasn't. Why should she rush back home as she was to help Bo? Did Bo protect her from Nelson? Did Bo think of her when she was kissing Tamsin? Did Bo think about their relationship at all outside of her bed or Lauren's. For the five plus years since she had been a Ward of the Ash, the Fae went on killing sprees. Nobody asked Lauren to drop what she was doing to stop it.

The bottom line was Bo had been slipping away from Lauren for weeks. Nobody stopped to ask Lauren to make her stay home. Nobody asked her to ask Bo not to be... Bo.

Shaking her head. She came to a cold realization. Bo only cared about her infidelity when she'd either confessed to one or someone else confessed for her. She was never going to commit to Lauren because a Succubus is incapable of committing.

"Like I said. Try and hold her off for two more days and I'll see where I am by then". Lauren said.

"Very well Doctor. Call if you need anything". Hale and Evony said in unison.

"Thanks and bye". Lauren said hanging up.

She threw her head back and rolled to the door. She noticed Megan and Vivian sitting on a bench.

"It's in your private lab". Vivian said as they stood.

Lauren nodded and rolled down the hall to the massive gym. Pushing the button, she waited for the doors to open. She rolled in, and over to her wheelchair. Pulling herself up by a handle on the wall, she lowered herself into it. Rolling back across the room, she turned on some music.

Clapping her hands, she popped a wheelie and smiled as she spun to the beat. Megan and Vivian joined her when she waved them in. For now, she would enjoy herself and not worry about anything.

_**The Dal**_

Hale set his hat down on the bar. He poured his own drink since Trick was still resting. Rubbing the back of his neck, he released a deep breath. The Light Fae compound was being scrubbed clean, so that gave him some time away.

He'd dropped Evony off at her compound after their call with Lauren. Bo was making a stink of everything, but Hale didn't care. She should've let Dyson handle his own damn case. He went up to that camp anyway, so why did he need Kenzi and Bo's help? He probably thought him and Bo would get a room somewhere. Disregarding her relationship. Dyson simply gave no fucks, except for fucking Bo when he could.

"There you are boy. You better have a damn good reason for ignoring my calls! Kenzi said as she stomped in.

"I do". Hale said seriously.

"Well? Kenzi said tapping her foot on the floor and her fingernails on the counter.

"I don't give a damn about your calls. If I won't tell Bo, I sure as hell am not going to tell you. Nobody's ever told you before Kenz, but you have a big mouth". Hale answered as he drank his beer.

Kenzi scoffed. "You owe us some answers. For weeks now we've been trying to find Lauren. So tell us where she is!

"Bo's unaligned and you're her human. No Light, or Dark Fae owes you anything. None of you gave a damn about Lauren, until she went missing. It's my job as Ash and her only friend to protect her, and that's what I'm going to do". Hale said pouring a fresh beer.

The duo spun around when they heard someone clapping.

"That was very good Ash. The little human here thinks her shit don't stink and Lauren's always does". Aife said walking over to them.

"How would you know that? Kenzi asked.

"Your aura speaks faster than your mouth does. As you were talking about the doctor, yours turned pitch black. I know it when I see it because it's the same aura you had when I met my daughter at the bar. Don't ever try to con a con". Aife laughed.

"What about Dyson? He's Light Fae? Doesn't that make Lauren's whereabouts his concern? Kenzi asked.

"Is she for real? Aife laughed slapping Hale on the back.

"Dyson thinks with his lower extremities. His reasons for wanting to find Lauren won't fly here". Hale said now facing both women.

"We all want to find Lauren. Isn't that the common goal? Kenzi snapped.

"Between me and the Morrigan? We don't need to find her. She's still well protected and well taken care of. Why would she need to go back to Bo right now? Dyson could pull his boys out and Bo would pounce right on them". Hale replied pouring another drink for himself.

"Trick! What happened to you? Kenzi screamed as he limped up behind them.

"Isabeau did it. Still don't want to tell us where the doctor is Ash? Aife laughed.

"I will not. If Lauren asked me to, I'd take it into consideration. But she hasn't asked me to". Hale smiled back.

"I could always trace the number you call the most". Aife said reaching for Hale's phone.

"I get a new whenever I want, and dispose of the old ones. You can't do that". Hale countered and took his latest phone back.

"At least let someone talk to her! Aife snapped.

"You people don't get it. Dr. Lewis is suffering mentally and physically. I'm not about to risk her recovery over some selfish people that refuse to acknowledge that". Hale said looking back and forth between Aife and Kenzi.

Kenzi pouted and Aife turned away.

"If Bo can heal her, she'd be okay". Kenzi said softly.

"Can a pulse heal a broken heart and mind too succubus? Would Lauren allow Bo close enough to her to try it? My best guess would be no she wouldn't. Y'all go out on these bullshit cases for kicks and Lauren literally got the shit kicked out of her. So stay out of her business and find some of your own". Hale replied.

"I can help her Hale. I can heal of all her. Fix everything that's broken between us. Just give me a chance". Bo said softly as she approached the Ash.

Hale took Bo in. She looked tired and worn for a Succubus. He hadn't heard of her killing anyone important to his reign as Ash. As genuine as Bo appeared to be and looks, he still had a job to do, and that was to protect Lauren over emotions and unconfirmed intentions.

"You'll get your chance in two days Bo. I spoke to Lauren this afternoon and she said she'd be ready to return in two days. She didn't say if she had feelings in her legs yet. So you have two days to take all of her feelings into consideration. You have two days to grow up and figure out who's more important to you. Dyson, Tamsin, the Fae or Lauren? Hale said as he turned his back to the Succubus.

Bo stood crushed. If Hale thinks Lauren is not all that important to her, Lauren must think that too. She thought Lauren knew it in her kiss, and in her touch. But that didn't seem to be the case. She walked over to stand beside Aife. She didn't say anything because she needed to prepare for what she was going to say to Lauren. Tamsin kissed her, and Bo pulled back when she remembered her love for Lauren. Lauren pulled back when she remembered Bo's love for everything but her.

_**Lauren**_

Lauren had a fun time with Megan and Vivian. Then they needed to go feed. She smiled at how thoughtful they had been helping her set up her lab so that she could get to work on whatever she was working on.

She sighed realizing they weren't the average Fae she'd known for years. They didn't pry or order her to show them what she said is working on. Looking out at her supplies and equipment, she pulled on a surgical cap, scrub jacket, and latex gloves.

"Now or never Lewis". She whispered beneath her breath. She meant what she said about leaving in two days because she ordered the women to not disturb her for that long unless she requested them.

**_Evony_**

"Fire! Evony screamed. She laughed when her target whimpered in pain.

"Take that three legged dog to his Ash". Evony laughed as Bruce picked up Dyson still in his wolf form. The wolf had tried to infiltrate the Dark compound and failed.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lauren**_

The doctor had been secluded in her private lab, going on two days. When she was hungry, she ate. When she felt dirty, she bathed. When she grew tired, she rested. Now she was refreshed on all cylinders. Vivian and Megan had stayed away, at her request. They weren't allowed inside at all.

She pulled her surgical mask off, and took some deep breaths. She smiled thinking back to her high school days. The little group of friends she had, wanted her to attend the weekly kegger. But Lauren always wanted to study. Even though she was far ahead of her class. She wanted to play around with whatever came to mind. That's how scientific breakthroughs happen. She learned that at a very early age.

She liked a good stiff drink or beer at a time or two, but her love of all things science was bigger. She even made her own beer once, and it was delicious.

She'd been asked out on dates and turned them down until her prom night. That was a disaster that she could've avoided, had she kept her head in her books. Even books she had already read, cover to cover. She'd had a good, and young successful life. Until that life and curiosity lead her to the Fae world.

She solved the Fae plague and the payoff was Nadia being cursed and Lauren being placed as the Light Fae's number one doctor. Lauren was used to being snubbed, and the Fae nurses and doctors were not very welcoming. The Ash didn't care, so Lauren learned not to care. She just did her hohum job, and went back to her private quarters.

She almost missed the place. But not the memories. The first time she was thrown inside. The first restless night wondering if she was going to wind up in a pod next to Nadia's. The next day after that, when the Ash sent Dyson for her. The man hardly bathed, so he stunk up the place and her nostrils. When she rubbed her nose in front of the Ash, he asked why, and the doctor told him. She also requested that everyone assigned to work in the labs be ordered to bathe too. She was shocked at how quickly he met that request. Then over the years, he became more lenient with her. She assumed it was because Lauren cured them, and likely could infect them all again, on a massive scale.

Rubbing her eyes, she pocketed her latest project, and rolled over to her private desk, and scribbled something down. It was time for a nap, and she'd call Hale to say she was ready.

_**The Light Fae compound**_

Bo burst through Hale's office door, and found the Ash at his desk. He never spoke or lifted his head. He kept working, and made mental notes of Bo's steps.

"Two days Hale! It's been two days, where is she?! Where is Lauren?! Bo screamed as she took Hale's pen out of his hand.

"I said two days. I didn't say she'd head straight for your house". Hale said grabbing another pen and still refused to address Bo with his eyes.

"I've tried to be patient with you Hale! But you better tell me where she is, and right now! Bo snapped.

"Why are you even here Bo? Why do you even care? Lauren _was _home when she got her ass kicked. You were somewhere with Dyson or Kenzi. Making sure that they were ok. Okay, after you kissed Tamsin before your Dawning. Okay, after you kissed Dyson in your Dawning. Okay, after you used Kenzi and Lauren's chi to save him. You didn't give a damn what any of that did to Lauren. As the Ash, I know what it did to her. I will not tell Lauren's business to you. So you can run off like a little school girl and tell Dyson or Kenzi. Whomever is closest to you. Because Lauren sure isn't, or ever was". Hale snapped and went back to his work.

"How do you know any of that? Bo asked angrily.

"Because Dyson, Tamsin, and Kenzi don't give a damn about Lauren. Wake up, and grow up Bo! Your shit always comes back like a slap down the stairs, or face to Lauren. If she doesn't want to see you, take a good look in the mirror, at your friends, and ask yourself why. I don't care what time Lauren comes back, but I can guarantee, she won't be coming back to your hell hole life". Hale said coolly. He's the Ash, not a Succubus babysitter.

"I'm still her girlfriend Hale. I killed the Una Mens for her. I have a right to know where she is." Bo said quietly.

"You killed the Una Mens because they kicked your ass. Like the Lich did. He wasn't going to kill Lauren. Lachlan warned him against it. As powerful as you are, nobody's afraid of you. We all know you fear Lauren leaving you. She has every reason to do so, because you have nothing to make her stay". Hale said as he stood, and handed a document to one of his guards.

Bo watched the exchange, but didn't interfere, or say anything. She was tired of this. She'd spent the last two days, pretty much alone, except for a brief talk with Kenzi, and spent some time with Aife. They both bored her, because all she could think of was Lauren. When she's coming back. What she's going to do. Would she give Bo a chance to explain everything. From all she has learned from Hale , it is going to be a long talk. Something they've never had before. It embarrassed Bo. She'd rarely been a sit down and talk about it, type of person with Lauren. She'd sat down and talked to Kyle. She'd sat down, and talked to Dyson. It was pretty much the same talk she agreed to have with Lauren. But that took her a long time to grant the doctor.

She honestly didn't know what she is going to say. She told the Doctor the kiss didn't mean anything. But if it didn't, why did she tell Kenzi? Why did she hide it from Lauren? Lauren nearly left her when she slept with Dyson. How was a Succubus going to explain a kiss meant nothing to her? She felt her Succubus stir angrily. She wasn't about to let Bo pin this on her. Hale was wrong. She killed the Lich and Una Mens because they threatened Lauren. Bo had killed so many over the years, she tried to avoid both, but Lauren's life was and is worth it. She just doesn't know that, because Bo has never told her. She never told her many things that she should've.

When Bo learned what she is, she wanted to leave, but she stayed. She stayed for Lauren. Through all of their problems, she stayed for her. To free Nadia, which meant Lauren would be free as well. After Nadia, and Lachlan died, Bo thought for sure Lauren was going to leave. She was free. Then she stayed. She stayed for Bo. Bo had committed to her human lover for two days before she left her. Left her for another bullshit Fae case. The Fae had the Ash, Trick and the Morrigan to work their own shit. Not to mention Fae police officers. So why did Bo need to help them?

Bo gritted her teeth and took a seat. When Hale leaves, she would leave. For now she would stay quiet, and observe.

_**Lab**_

Kenzi ran into the room one of the nurses had directed her to. "What the hell happened to you?! She asked. She tried not to look, because casts make her squeamish.

"I was shot last night. The Morrigan did it." Dyson groaned as he tried to adjust himself with his leg in a harness.

"Hale should know about this". Kenzi said dialing his number.

"There's nothing Hale can do. I was in Dark Fae territory.'' Dyson sighed.

"What? Why? Kenzi asked.

"They know where Lauren is." Dyson shrugged. If he could bring her back to Bo, she could tell Bo that they're really over, and he would have his chance with her again. If Lauren was dead or gone, Bo would have no choice, but to return to him.

"Dude, Lauren's coming home soon. You won't be of any use to Bo like this". Kenzi said. She cared about him and Bo. He's trying so hard to get the woman back. Sacrificed so much, and for what? He might not ever get another chance with Bo. Especially considering her Succubus cares for Lauren too.

"What? You have to help me get out of here Kenz, I don't have much time! Dyson growled as he pulled at the harness.

"And how am I going to do that? Kenzi laughed. She's teeny tiny compared to Dyson. It's one thing when he's able bodied, it's something else when he only has one good leg.

"Get me a wheelchair? Dyson growled in frustration.

"You are not going to do what I think you're going to do are you? You're not paralyzed Dyson. Bo won't fall for that bullshit." Kenzi said.

"Works for Lauren? She's practically salivating trying to find the woman. If Bo sees me incapacitated, she'll be nice istead of wanting to kick my ass". Dyson smiled at the thought. Bo would wait on him hand, and foot. Bring him breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed. Offer herself as dessert.

"Stupid bastard! Throw him out on his ass". Hale ordered through the intercom.

"Hale? Help me! Dyson screamed.

"I would heal Lauren before I would heal your ass. She's far more important." Hale said as he released the button.

"Get me out of here Kenz! Dyson begged as he finally removed his leg from the harness.

_**Hale's office**_

"What's wrong with Dyson? Bo asked from across the room.

The Ash tsked. "As if you don't already know".

"I don't know. I've been home. Alone except from spending time with Mom and Kenzi". Bo admitted.

"Dyson entered Dark Fae territory last night, and the Morrigan had him shot in the leg. To answer your next question, he'll live." Hale replied as he filed another report.

Bo shrugged. She really didn't want to see Dyson. Which is why she wasn't bolting for the Light Fae's sick bay. "How much longer now? The Succubus was now tapping the arm of her chair, with her finger tip.

"Lauren hasn't called Bo. If that's what you're waiting for, you might as well go home". Hale replied.

"I'm not leaving Hale. I want to be here, when you get the word to go pick her up. Then I'm hitching a ride with you". Bo said quietly.

"I'm not picking Lauren up, alone. She will have an even heavier escort this time. A heavily armed escort. I know how the three of you think. Jump into action first without thinking of the consequences. Lauren will have a peaceful and eventless return. That's why Evony's not here. She's in charge of that. You will never persuade her to break our mutual arrangements for the good doctor". Hale said staring directly at Bo.

"You are such a bastard Hale. I've been sitting here for hours, and you never told me that". Bo snapped as she stood.

"You don't know me well enough to call me that. Besides you could've been sitting there waiting on Dyson to be released. Now since you stood up, I'm assuming you're leaving, so go, and get your wolf out of my building too". Hale said with a cold stare.

Bo shook her head, and walked out. She could have been at the Dark Fae compound. Lauren could be there by now, and she wouldn't have known. The Doctor could be gone somewhere else by now. She could've sent Dyson but didn't trust him not to _lose_ Lauren.

"Hale". The Siren said answering his phone.

"Sir. Dr. Lewis said she's ready to return". Megan said softly.

"Good. Good my people should be about a block away. I'll send them over." Hale smiled as he hung up his phone. He didn't lie to Bo. Lauren is going to have a heavy escort. Both Light and Dark Fae escorts. The Morrigan owed Hale, since her Dark Valkyrie cost him, his best doctor. He wouldn't be surprised if the Morrigan truly does have a soft spot for Lauren, outside of Fae politics.

_**Lauren, Megan and Vivian**_

"The Ash has a convoy a block away, Dr. Lewis. Are you sure you have everything? Megan asked.

"Thank you Megan, I do". Lauren smiled softly.

"Okay let's get you to the door, and we'll wait for it. The Morrigan has her own convoys, armed, and surrounding the building. Your safety and security is a top priority". Vivian explained as they walked beside Lauren, respectively.

Lauren kept an eye out for any, and everything. While she did trust Megan and Vivian a bit, she didn't trust that a random Fae wouldn't pop up out of nowhere and attack them. But Vivian was right. There were Hummers surrounding the compound. Fae snipers stood on top of all of them. Once Lauren was safely secured in hers, they all climbed inside and sped away.

Lauren stared out of the window as Vivian and Megan talked. She tuned them out thinking of what was to come. This is where her life had lead her. Had she stayed professional, Bo wouldn't have gotten close. Dyson, Trick, Vex, Kenzi, Tamsin and Nelson wouldn't have mocked and attacked her over her relationship. Lauren was dating the most powerful Fae, and they still got to her because Bo thought they all liked Lauren. The doctor could almost laugh at that now. Since when had any of them liked her? Unless it was something they were getting out of her. She shook her head and found other sites to study along the way.

She kept her hands on her legs, and leaned back against the lush headrest. Closing her eyes, she focused on the wheels. When they stopped. When they rolled. Every bump in the road. They would soon arrive at the Light Fae compound, because Lauren knew every stop and bump on that road. Something she learned on her many missions for the Ash.

She opened her eyes when she knew they had less than a block to go. All the Hummers parked and the snipers jumped on top of their assigned Hummers again.

"When you're ready Dr. Lewis, everyone's inside". Hale smiled softly.

Lauren lifted her head.

"She's not here. She was, but she left, willingly". Hale said as he backed up and watched as Dr. Lewis was placed on her scooter. She nodded and rolled up the small ramp.

Twenty Fae including the Ash walked ahead of her, with twenty behind them. Megan and Vivian flanked the doctor.

They rounded the corner into a massive room of Fae Elders, sitting at a long table. Evony sat at one end with Hale directly across from her. There was an empty spot for Lauren at the head of the table. Once she rolled to it, they all quieted down.

Hale nodded and she spoke. "These last few weeks have been painful, sad, and informative. I've learned a lot about myself, and the Fae. As you can see I'm still in this seat. Even when I was able to walk, I was in this seat. Helpless, and mentally crippled, in your world. I've come back to say goodbye to your world. I've come back to secure my freedom, for good". Lauren said. She never once flinched. Even when the Elders starting screaming over each other at her proclamation.

Hale and Evony raised their hands, and the room went silent, except for the old grandfather clock in the corner.

"Lauren has the floor". Hale said, and the Morrigan nodded in agreement.

Lauren opened her mouth to speak again, and stopped momentarily when Aife and Bo stood at the other end of the table.

"For two years the Fae was being studied by Dr. Isaac Taft. Now that he's dead, there's nothing holding me to any confidentiality oaths. He learned almost everything about you, except the most powerful among you. He'd learned that Dyson was the _one_". Lauren said to thunderous laughter, and words like absurd and preposterous being thrown around.

Hale and Evony raised their hands again, and the room went silent again.

"He had infiltrated the Light Fae compound as a janitor, and found a _specimen_. Only he didn't know that at the time. His brother had died at the hands of the Fae, and he wanted revenge. With this _specimen_ in his dungeon, he wanted to add every Fae to his collection. So he figured to get all of you, he'd start with the most powerful as his biggest prize and come for the rest of you, one by one.

He'd already come to my private quarters. I just thought he was going to be a colleague. In layman's terms, he was going to turn himself Fae by using the most powerful amongst you, and kill the rest. Humans too. That's why I can no longer stay here, and be a sitting duck for Fae enemies, again". Lauren said bitterly as she glanced at and away from Bo.

"Why should we release you? You're more valuable to us than the human world". Blackthorn scoffed.

"You don't want to test me. Grant my request, and I'll leave. Don't grant it, and none of you will leave". Lauren smiled.

"Lauren? What's going on? Have Evony and myself not looked after your recovery, properly? Hale asked.

"I'm grateful for that. The icing on the cake was that lab, time alone, and something none of you want". Lauren said. She was tired of waiting and backed up to roll herself out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going? Aife asked as she stood directly in front of Lauren.

"There's a room full of Light and Dark Fae here. Do you really want me to break all of Taft's business? Lauren asked bitterly.

"You wouldn't dare". Aife laughed.

"You were his patient, not mine. I don't owe you anything, and I'm not bound to keep any confidentialities". Lauren snapped coldly.

"I'm sorry Dr. Lewis. You cannot leave that easily. You know too much about our world". Blackthorn said as he stood next to Aife.

Lauren screamed, and it silenced the room. She rolled forward, and turned around.

"Did you idiots really think I would come here without protection? Without something that you all fear. Something you should fear?! Lauren screamed again

"Lauren". Bo said softly touching her scooter

"Get away from me! Lauren snapped.

Bo raised her hands, and moved away.

"What should... could we fear from you? Blackthorn laughed.

"Remember how you found me? I solved the Fae plague. Now if I know how to cure it, I know how to inflict it! Lauren screamed.

The room gasped. Most ran out, the others sat stiff in their seats. Lauren raised her arms and shot a pellet into one of the Fae's backs. The Fae fell to the floor. After almost twenty minutes, Evony and Hale observed him. He displayed all the signs of the Fae plague.

"There's plenty more where that came from. I can mass produce it at will." Lauren said looking from one side of the table to the other.

"How come you're not affected? If you have studied this as close as you proclaim? Evony asked curiously.

"Because I've played with it and I know how to protect myself from it. No mask or gloves required. You have thirty minutes to arrange my leave with a nice severance package. Do not make me wait thirty one minutes because you will all be dead, and not one human will care". Lauren said coldly again.

"The three of you, get out of here. We have work to do." Hale said and watched as Lauren rolled out with Bo and Aife behind her.

"Lauren you can't be serious about leaving all of the Fae. I'm Fae, Lauren." Bo said tearfully.

"You're the reason I want to leave! Lauren screamed. The doctor moved as far as she could in her seat away from the Succubus.

Bo jumped at Lauren's words, and anger. "Lauren". She said softly, again touching Lauren's scooter.

"Is there a problem here? Megan and Vivian asked walking up.

"Thank you ladies, but I got this". Lauren said as she stood up and walked away from the scooter.

"How? Did they heal you?! Only a Succubus pulse could heal you! I wanted to do it! I'll kill them! Bo stomped over angrily.

Lauren tsked. "Imagine. A jealous Succubus. But they didn't heal my legs, she did". Lauren said pointing at Aife.

"What?! Bo spun around on Aife.

"Let's go girls. Let's see what the Ash had prepared for dinner". Lauren said as Megan and Vivian followed her.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren, Vivian, and Megan settled down at the dinner table before they heard a loud thunk and they were interrupted.

"Dr. Lewis, I like a joke just as much as the next bitch. But you better tell my little Succubus that I never laid a hand on you". Aife laughed as Bo was panting through a chokehold.

"I never said you did it in person. I only said you healed me. That's how your daughter is, she just believes the worst about people without giving them any room for an explanation. She's only like that with me though." Lauren shrugged as she wiped her mouth with a linen napkin.

"See." Aife laughed throwing Bo to the floor.

"One of you better tell me, and tell me now, what the hell is going on? Bo seethed and stood up.

"This is the little bitch that treats you like shit Lauren? Vivian laughed.

"Ohhh. So, you're going to volunteer huh? Bo snapped and lunged for the woman. Vivian laughed when she fell on her face.

"Your mother looks more threatening than you do. But we all know your secret. Your Succubus has a weakness for the doctor. She'll never let you fight someone and upset Lauren." Megan laughed.

"It is not really a fight when her Succubus won't fight." Vivian winked at Bo.

"Vivian. Megan. Eat your food." Lauren gestured towards their plates.

"Gladly." Megan smiled. Vivian flanked Lauren, and the trio dug into their plates.

"This is bullshit Lauren. You could at least talk to me." Bo snapped.

"I haven't eaten in hours. I'm not a Succubus. I need actual food." Lauren said quietly.

"Sit and wait for her to finish sweetie." Aife suggested. Bo frowned but took the seat next to Aife. She gritted her teeth when she noticed Lauren was chewing slowly now.

"You don't have to rush Lauren. I mean really. What are you going to get from that bitch? Vivian laughed.

"The Elders should be done soon. Which means, I should be leaving soon." Lauren said digging into her salad.

"You can't possibly be serious about leaving Lauren. Not for good." Bo seethed from her chair.

Lauren didn't respond. It was so obvious Bo was trying to get a rise out of her. Imagine Bo wanting to talk about something, she should've wanted to talk about before. But no. Lauren always had to hear about Bo from other people. Like that day at the Dal, she'd heard Bo and Dyson were dating again. Right after she promised Lauren a talk. Now, she'd heard about Bo and Tamsin, from Tamsin. Lauren was done being the ass of jokes in the Fae world. The only thing missing from this current clown show was Kenzi sitting off to the side brooding because Bo wasn't paying attention to her because she was focused on Lauren. But that was probably Bo's Succubus and not exactly Bo.

"All done". Lauren said quietly and stood. The gang turned around when they heard two sets of footsteps.

"What's the word? Lauren asked.

Bo swallowed hard and jumped out of her seat. They were not only deciding Lauren's fate, but Bo's too. The wrong decision would leave Bo devastated, and alone with a very pissed off Succubus.

"You're free to go." Hale smiled sadly. He is going to miss the woman, but even as a Fae, he felt bad for Lauren. Years of bowing and taking orders from his kind. He bowed his head, when he couldn't look at her anymore.

"Good." Lauren smiled as she turned to grab some things from the table.

"...There are a few conditions, the Ash didn't mention, doctor." The Morrigan said.

"Ahhhh. A catch huh? Okay. What are they? Lauren asked as she turned around.

Bo wiped her brow. The suspense was killing her.

"You have come to mean a great deal to the Ash and I, so we made your protection part of the deal…" The Morrigan started.

"I'm Lauren's protection! Bo snapped.

"Get back Bo". Hale said pushing her back.

"What kind of protection? Lauren asked.

"You must take Vivian and Megan with you. You won't be free until you agree to all conditions. They will remain Light and Dark, should you run into trouble." Evony replied.

"And I'll get all of this in writing? Lauren asked.

"It's already in writing. The seals of the Ash, and Morrigan." Hale said showing Lauren some formal documents.

"As expected, you want my serum and patents, right? Lauren said slowly reading the contracts.

"We do. They won't be of any use to you. The Fae in the colony have been warned that you are not to be touched, without your permission, or harmed." The Morrigan took a seat.

"_All _Fae? Lauren asked.

Evony and Hale nodded.

"Then I accept both conditions." Lauren said pulling a vial from her jacket pocket. "I only made two vials. But I remember the recipe, so once you take this, our deal will be sealed and unbreakable."

"Very well. Now we just need a guinea pig to make sure you have given us the real thing. No offense Lauren." Hale said.

"Such a coward Siren. Give it to me. Bruce?! Evony screamed.

The Ogre walked in. "Ma'am?

"Drink this." Evony said handing him the vial.

Bruce wanted to roll his eyes. But she's the Morrigan, and he must do everything she says.

"Stop this Lauren." Bo said quietly.

"Stay out of this, unaligned Succubus." Evony snapped.

"There's nothing to stay out of Morrigan". Bruce shrugged.

"What?! Shouldn't you be on the floor, screaming in pain? Hale asked.

"You're not the Morrigan, I'll ask that. Shouldn't you be on the floor, screaming in pain? The Morrigan asked.

"It's a bloody Mary." Bruce said.

"What?! Bo, Hale, and Evony screamed.

"Let's go girls, we're free of the Fae. If the Morrigan or Ash touch me, they're dead, by their own laws." Lauren smiled as the trio turned and walked away.

"Lauren! Bo screamed as she raced to her.

"Touch me _without _my permission, and you'll die." Lauren said as Vivian and Megan laughed.

"Are you kidding doc? Her Succubus won't even let her touch you." Megan laughed as they entered the nearest elevator.

"Every Fae should know my real serum will never be found. Every Fae should know, I had a massive supply of it. Don't threaten me. Don't come after me." Lauren coolly stared at Bo.

"Lauren." Bo gently stepped towards the doctor.

"Let it go Bo. I have." Lauren never blinked when she talked to the Succubus.

"You don't understand Lauren. I can't let you go. Ever. I love you. I love everything about you. You heal everything about me. You even help me with her. I think I know why. Because she loves you too Lauren. You are a part of us. You must know that by now." Bo was almost in tears. Lauren kept backing away from her.

"If any of that were true Bo, you never would've cheated on me. You never would've wanted Tamsin or Dyson. The truth is that you don't know how to commit to anyone but yourself. Your wants and your needs. Damn the rest of our feelings. You can go out and kiss and screw anyone you like. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about. Not that there ever was anything. We are done." Lauren said confidently.

"We are not done Lauren. You are just upset about Tamsin and won't give me a chance to explain." Bo said gently.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Then explain."

Bo rocked back a bit. "I'm not exactly sure how to explain it."

"If only Kenzi or Dyson were here. They'd tell me exactly how you told them." Lauren laughed in bitter disgust.

"Lauren! Bo screamed.

"Let me guess. You half bragged about it to Kenzi. Probably dreamed about it in your bed at night. Then had nightmares about me finding out, knowing I would leave you. And you were right. I'm leaving because I was never going to be good enough in this world. I'm leaving because I'm tired of being the ass of jokes in the Fae world. I'm leaving because I deserve a life where I come first. I deserve a life of freedom and I will never get any of those things here. I should've left after Nadia's body had been taken away. There was nothing left for me here. Not like I thought there was. Succubus or not, you will always put me last and lie to me. I'm done here. Let's go! Lauren snapped.

"Lauren. Don't go. I can explain that. I can fix it. Fix us." Bo pleaded.

Lauren kept walking. Not a sound was heard, except for the trio's steps.

"I love you Lauren! She loves you! She'll kill me without you! Bo screamed. She breathed heavily when Lauren suddenly stopped. This was going to be her chance to make things right.

"She should've stopped your bullshit. She will not stop me, and you know that! Lauren screamed over her shoulder and started walking again.

"Lauren. Lauren please. I love you. I chose you. Don't go! Let me prove it! Bo cried out. The brunette dropped to her knees when Lauren never responded again. The doctor disappeared into a massive Hummer and Megan and Vivian climbed in beside her. Bo could do nothing but watch the woman she loves leave her.

She had no defense against anything Lauren had accused her of because it's all true. Everyone had some before her. Even Tamsin who Bo allowed in her ear. In Lauren's apartment. Lauren doesn't know Tamsin. So why did Bo assume she would never find out about that kiss? Why did she assume Lauren would wait for her? What was she waiting for? Bo to tell police detectives, Trick, Tamsin and Kenzi that she had a girlfriend? Tell them that Lauren comes first? That's laughable considering Lauren clearly never believed it herself.

Bo didn't lie. She was already starting to die inside. Her Succubus was beyond furious. She just hadn't swung at Bo yet. Everything about them is in Lauren's hands. Without her, they would never be free.

Her world was spinning. She was feeling it all. Anger. Fear. Shame. All that Lauren inspired when she walked away from her. From them. She was in a clusterfuck. She slept with Dyson with the intention to heal, but she had to admit a part of her loved it. So, she lied about feelings even now, knowing Dyson had feelings too.

Lauren was right. She could have left when Nadia died. She stuck around for Bo and further heartbreak because the Succubus was playing with all of them. Her Dawning hit, and she was committed to that and the bullshit that came with it.

Lauren was the one that told her she's a Succubus. That she would need a healthy sex life. Did she accept her nature and disregarded her feelings? The Fae's feelings? Lauren's feelings?

She sighed hard thinking of how she had everything and suddenly had nothing. Nothing but Lauren's scent that hung in the air. Her shampoo. All of it. Lauren reeked of Lauren, but her mood, was not the Lauren, Bo knew. Bo loves. She was angry and Bo had no idea how to fix that. If the Doctor had given her a chance, she was going to wing it. Figure it out as they went along.

"Bo! Get out of my building! Hale screamed.

The Succubus rocked backwards. Hale was standing eye to eye to her, and she never saw him. Bowing her head, she turned to leave. She went the only place she knew to go, home. She jumped in her car and sped away. She nearly wrecked a few times, and she slammed on her horn for cars to get out of her way. She pulled up to the clubhouse and almost hit the building. Shaking her head, she climbed out and slammed the car door shut.

Dyson stood waiting to greet the Succubus. Bo walked past him and didn't a say word.

"Bo! Dyson screamed. He screamed in agony when he felt like his insides were going to explode. He growled when he noticed his wolf was being pulled from his body.

"What the Fae? Kenzi grasped covering her ears. She stood up and walked over to the door. She fell to her knees when she saw Dyson. It looked gross. Half of his wolf was literally hanging outside of him.

"Bo! Bo stop! Please! Dyson screamed.

"Go home wolf! Bo screamed. The sound of her voice shook the building.

Kenzi held on to her mouth as she tried not to throw up. Dyson's human form was hitting the concrete as his wolf ran off. His head slamming hard against the pavement. She turned to look at the building and decided she would be leaving to. Dyson looked like he was going to need a Doctor, and the Light Fae's best doctor wasn't theirs anymore. She thought about Bo. Bo must be fucked since her Succubus did that to Dyson. She put her plan on hold and turned to enter the clubhouse again.

She peeked her head in first.

"Unless you want a fate worse than his, I suggest you leave. Now." Bo said from the couch.

Kenzi looked around. She didn't even have a jacket with her. "Let me just get a few things, and I will be out of here".

"Fine. I will give you two minutes". Bo inhaled deeply.

Kenzi scrambled to grab everything that she knew she would need. Bo is obviously in need of some alone time. Her eyes flashed so blue, they looked like the deepest ocean. She heard her groan and left the rest as she ran out.

_**The Dal**_

"Don't you have a dog catcher? Aife laughed as Dyson ran in. She nearly threw up too but turned her back instead.

"Dyson?! Trick screamed as he ran out from behind the bar.

"Bo. Bo did this to me". Dyson growled. His was bleeding from the mouth and spit some blood out.

"She warned you not to fuck with her. Your punk ass should be happy that she didn't kill you. I would've". Aife laughed.

"Trick. I need a barf bag or put him somewhere, he can't be seen like that". Kenzi gagged as she walked in.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here? Trick asked.

"I don't exactly know. Bo came home as her Succubus. Dyson started screaming, I went outside and found him like this". Kenzi said as she took a shot of liquor.

"All I said was her name. That's all I did! Dyson growled.

Aife nearly spat up turning around to look at them. "You aren't messing with an average Succubus. But I suspect you know that. She's not one to put up with bullshit. I hope I have at least taught her that". She laughed.

"Where is Bo now? Trick asked.

"Home. You do not want to go there, Trick. She kicked me out. _Me_". Kenzi said.

"Aife would you care go to with me? Trick asked.

"No, I will not. You can take your coward ass over there without me. I'm not the one she's pissed off at. I wouldn't mention our little Dark Fae incident with her, if I were you. But then again, I hope you do". Aife laughed.

Trick shook his head. Aife had never been kind to him. She had never been stable since Isabeau died. That's why he had to send her away. She was too unstable and would likely end up like her mother. When she returned alive, he was sure the Dark Fae would have started a war seeing that she was on longer in their dungeons. But Evony is in charge now. There was a male Morrigan when he handed his succubus daughter over to them.

"Shit! Kenzi choked.

"What is it now? Trick groaned.

"Look! Kenzi pointed out the door. Blue looking streams were flowing into the bar, and on the outside too.

"Everyone to my lair! Quickly! Trick screamed.

"Pussy". Aife laughed.

"Aife! Now! Trick screamed.

Aife laughed again and took a deep breath and released it in demonstration. "She's not going to drain me".

"Kenzi. In my lair now! Trick screamed shaking his head.

Dyson was stuck where he was. Trick returned for him and pulled him down the stairs by his legs.

"Trick! Kenzi screamed.

Trick dropped Dyson's legs halfway down the stairs and fell to his knees. Bo was pulling Chi from his lair too.

"Kenzi through that door, there! Trick pointed. Kenzi pulled a door up out of the floor and jumped down into it.

"Trick. You know what we have to do". Dyson coughed.

"I am not going after Dr. Lewis". Trick waved off.

"We have to lock up Bo again. Now Trick before she kills us". Dyson growled.

"You dumbass. I'll hand you your wolf balls before either of you lays a hand on Isabeau". Aife laughed as she kicked Dyson.

"He's right Aife. We must get Bo. Now". Trick said.

Aife laughed when they started choking. As if Bo's Succubus immediately sensed the threat.

"Nighty night". Aife laughed as she turned around and left them on the lair floor.

_**Dark Fae compound**_

"Settle down. We anticipated this. Wear your Koushangs and get the hell out of my office". Evony snapped.

"That's just it. The Koushangs are no longer working". Bruce gasped.

"What are you talking about boy? Evony asked.

"He's talking about me". Vex gasped clutching his Koushang.

"That's not possible. If it weakened her bitch mother, it will weaken Bo". Evony gasped.

"There are dead bodies lining the hallways. We are dying Morrigan". Bruce said.

"Shit! Get the Ash here now! Evony screamed.

"And Dr. Lewis? Bruce asked hopefully.

"I'll have your ass if you go after them. Is that understood?! Evony screamed.

"Yes ma'am. I'll get the Ash". Bruce replied.

_**Lauren, Megan and Vivian. **_

"Should we tell her? Megan asked.

"Yes. She deserves to know". Vivian nodded.

Lauren was in a fierce workout. Sweat was dripping from every spot of her body.

"Lauren. We need to talk to you". Megan said quietly.

"Sure! What is it? Lauren asked.

"Toronto is being drained. We just got word". Megan said softly.

The Doctor threw her head back. "Any human casualties?

"No. Just Fae as far as we know". Megan said.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. If she's not draining humans, Bo is still in control. Besides I am not going back. Ever". Lauren put some gloves on and walked over to the small ring.

"Now who wants to box? Lauren smiled wide.

"Me! Vivian smiled gently shoving Megan out of the way.

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bo**_

Bo heard the sounds of her own boot heels hitting the surface. She stared across the wooded area. Nothing had moved for hours. Finally, she turned away from it.

It had been two long days, even longer if she counted how long Lauren had been gone. Here Bo was walking the streets of Toronto. Dead Fae lay on either side of her. She hadn't called Trick to see how much damage she had done. She did not want to talk to him yet. What could he do for her? Lie again? Lie about Aife just so she wouldn't want to talk to her?

This was all on Bo. Her idiotic plan had failed. Draining the Fae had not brought Lauren back. Lauren was the reason she left the humans alone. In fact, it was probably pushing her further away. Bo had not talked to the Ash or the Morrigan either. But she knew they were hold up somewhere. Probably plotting her demise or seeing to further Lauren's comfort.

It is embarrassing to think Lauren trusts Evony over her. Hale she could understand, but the Morrigan? The Dark Fae that would kill everything that gets in her way Morrigan? What is that about anyway? She had no say in what happens to Lauren. Lauren belonged to the Light Fae. Or so she did. She shook her head in anger knowing the Morrigan's interest is a miserable Succubus. And she is miserable too. She is miserable without Lauren. Her eyes. Her soft kisses. Her long, hungry kisses. Lauren.

In the last few days, Bo had mostly stayed away from everyone. Kenzi. Dyson. The Dal. She did text her mother to check on her, and the gang. But that is as far as she was going to go. Going to them now would be like going backwards. She needs to go forward if she is going to repair her broken relationship. If she could even call it her relationship now.

Lauren did have reason to not want to be around Bo. They agreed she could feed on others, not allow kisses to happen and then not tell Lauren about it. But she did tell her about Dyson. That must have set the president for the final straw for Lauren. How can Lauren ever trust her again? She doesn't need sex to heal. Doesn't want it to heal.

She will always be hungry for Lauren. The way she rambles on about Science. How she knows what time of day it is without a single clock or watch nearby. How she goes for hours without sleep just to treat a patient. Even if it was the Ash.

And what had the Fae given the Doctor? Nothing but humiliation, anger and pain. Bo was supposed to be different. She was supposed to be her girlfriend. Her protector. Someone that stood up to the Fae in the Doctor's defense. Not say nothing when Dyson was pushing up on her. She allowed that kiss in her Dawning too. All while in her relationship. Her breath had to smell like his when she was attending to his then dead body. When she kissed Lauren goodbye before they took Dyson to her lab. She cringed in disgust thinking of how Lauren must have been disgusted but didn't say anything.

Tell Kenzi there was no triangle because her heart was with Lauren. But Lauren must not have been convinced either. If she would have just given up without talking to Bo about Tamsin. The Doctor had been bruised again. This time by human hands, feet and Fae words. Bo does not want Tamsin. She was pretty sure they shared a mutual hatred more than anything else.

Bo stopped in her tracks. Revived the dead and pulled the door open.

"Get out of here Succubus. You have caused enough problems". The Morrigan snapped.

"I just want to know where Lauren is. To explain. About everything". Bo said quietly.

"She already knows what you have done Bo. I don't think she will ever want to see you again. Anytime soon anyway". Hale chimed in from behind the Morrigan.

"I have already revived everyone. I just wanted Lauren to come home. I know it was a stupid thing to do, I just want Lauren". Bo stood in place. She dared not move. It was embarrassing enough that they had figured out why she did it.

"You took lives. Don't you think that is going to matter to a life saving woman like Lauren? The Morrigan scoffed.

"Lauren knows the real me. She will understand". Bo rolled her tongue in her mouth.

"The real you just took out an entire city of Fae. The real you thought she would be stupid enough to come back here, and do what? Bring them back to life? This is your doing Succubus. There is no way Lauren will take this _real _you back. Now get the hell out of my building. Do not come back! The Morrigan snapped.

Bo had taken out a lot of very important Fae. Evony didn't need to lay a finger on her. They were probably lined up outside of her building.

"Follow me Bo". Hale said.

"You…you are going to help me? Bo gasped.

"As a favor to Trick. You are still his blood". Hale said flatly.

Bo could tell the Siren hadn't slept in days. She wondered how Kenzi was fairing. There is only one way to find out. Hale had her driven to the Dal under high protection. She was placed in a small shaft and the door was closed behind her. Once she walked through the tiny space she found Kenzi, Dyson and Trick waiting for her. The mood in the room cold freeze stone. Dyson stepped in front of Kenzi, and Trick stood off to the side.

"I can explain". Bo said softly.

"I doubt it". Dyson growled.

"Trick. I can explain". Bo said ignoring Dyson. This isn't even about him.

"I get it Bo. Word has gotten around that you did it to try and force Lauren to come back. We know it was all you because your Succubus would have drained everyone. Now if you don't mind. I have to tend to Kenzi and check on the rest of my bar patrons. They will want you dead if they see you. I don't know what you are going to do. Every Fae in the colony will want you dead or some other harsh revenge. I will do what I can, but you must leave. Now". Trick ordered and nodded for her to go back the same direction she came in.

Bo shook her head. She was an outcast. She had been on the run for years and never felt as alone as she does right now.

"Lauren". She sobbed as she jumped back into the Ash's Hummer.

_**Lauren, Megan and Vivian.**_

"Oh, come on Vivian! I want a turn". Megan laughed as she watched the Succubus go another round. Lauren's hair was soaked, and she was glowing. Megan had set up plenty of water and sports drinks on a table near by, just for Lauren.

"Hell no. She has quite the punch". Vivian laughed as Lauren landed another one.

"I need to be bigger. You never know when I will need to push or pull someone off of me. Besides gaining more muscle will help me lift the heavy sided patients". Lauren smiled as she blocked another punch.

"You are already a little bigger Doc. But I haven't had a turn all morning". Megan smiled as she slammed her gloves against each other.

"I will let you get in a few rounds. But then Lauren needs to eat again". Vivian stopped and bowed to the Doctor before she walked away.

"She's right Lauren. It's almost lunch time. You only had a light breakfast". Megan said throwing the first punch.

"Okay. Okay. Five rounds and we can eat, and you can get another round later on tonight". Lauren smiled as she blocked an uppercut.

Lauren smiled and enjoyed the girls. They have been very attentive and courteous to her every need. When they questioned how a Doctor could just sit by while Fae were dying, she explained since Bo wasn't draining humans, she was still in control of her Succubus. Did it hurt to think Bo still thinks so little of her? Yes. But Bo will never grow up if she keeps getting everything handed to her.

The trio ate a larger lunch. The Succubus went to feed but quickly returned to the compound.

Lauren was in her lab and they didn't want to disturb her, so they watched TV. Evony and Hale had sent word that everyone was revived, and to keep a better eye out for that pain in the ass brunette that caused the raucous. Lauren didn't need protection. She held her own with Vivian and Megan for hours in the ring. She ducked and dodged blows that took some Fae out. But they would be ready for Bo. Bo had screwed up royally. She practically made it easy for either of them to try and win Lauren.

The Doctor was wracked with all kinds of emotions when she had heard about the feed. They felt it in their jaws when she landed punches. Felt it on their backs when she knocked them down. Felt it in their teeth when they rattled. They had moved again since the massive feed. They were now in a taller house. Lauren's room was at the very top. Her lab was wide enough to be an entire wing by itself.

"Do you think she's really over her? Megan asked.

"I don't know. She needs to be. A reckless Succubus like that will always wreck Lauren's life. She doesn't deserve that". Vivian replied as she popped open a beer.

"That was stupid. To use Lauren's faith in Science as a way to try and get her to come back. Lauren is going to need us. Because we can both guarantee that Succubus will stop at nothing to find her. She doesn't deserve Lauren. Not even as a friend. A friend wouldn't pull such bullshit." Megan bristled.

Her inner Succubus growled at the thought of Bo. So young and dumb. Here she had one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen and threw it all away over a Valkyrie and bullshit. She wasn't entitled to Lauren anymore. She certainly isn't worthy of her. Lauren is kind. Quick to help the wounded. She is smart beyond all belief to immediately pick up on Bo feeding just to draw the Doctor back to dead bodies. People that never even liked her, but she would have saved them. Had it not been a prank. What kind of love does that Succubus have to do such a thing?

"Let's get Lauren out of here. Take her wherever she wants to go. Places she has been already and places she has not". Megan jumped up.

"When she comes out of her lab, we can suggest it. But she doesn't need to be pushed into doing anything". Vivian sat back against the plush cushion.

"We will do that. Another beer? Megan asked.

"Please". Vivian nodded as she finished her last.

_**Lauren.**_

The Doctor sat at her desk tapping her pen against her cheek. It was nice to sit in the quiet. Even the clock behind her was soothing.

She was happy about her decision. She was free again for the first time in years. She missed her family but knew they are far better off away from her. Once the Fae took her and Nadia, she knew she would never see them again. Nadia was a big enough casualty. She didn't want her mother and father to be used as weapons to keep her chained to the Fae. They were older now, and there is no way the Fae would treat them any better than she had been treated.

Then there is Bo. She gritted her teeth at the thought of that Succubus. She thought she knew her but the last few days was not the Bo she knew. The one she fell in love with. This is a dangerous Bo. If Bo would do that to the Fae, would she do that to Lauren too? She shook those thoughts out of her head. She already had her answer, and it was no. Bo wouldn't do that to her. Her Succubus wouldn't allow her to. But she had allowed her to drain the Fae in hopes of bringing the human back.

The doctor went back to her latest equation. Nothing big, but big enough to try and get her mind off of things. She finished up and readied for another round of boxing with Vivian and Megan.

Those two Succubus were being so nice and protective. She could see some of Bo's Succubus in them at times. The tenderness. The anger that surfaced at the slightest hint of danger around Lauren.

"Ready? She asked as she walked out of her lab.

"Ready! Megan smiled.

"You know Lauren. Megan and I were talking. We think it would be good for you and the two of us to get out of here. Get some air. Go on a trip to wherever you want to go. If it seems a little dull to us here, you must be bored out of your mind". Vivian stood watching them. She punched the air in fun.

"I am a little bored. I just didn't want to offend you". Lauren said honestly.

"Lauren you would never, could never offend us. The Morrigan and Ash sent us with you. But that doesn't mean you have to feel like a slave anymore". Vivian threw another punch into the air.

"She's right Lauren. We can have lots of fun. We don't always have to be inside. There's a whole world out there". Megan threw another punch and Lauren ducked to block it.

"Maybe tomorrow". Lauren laughed as she threw a few punches of her own.

"We'll hold you to that". Vivian laughed. It was nice to see Lauren laughing again. Her aura was brighter. Her eyes were slowly regaining their spark.

_**Bo.**_

The Succubus had ditched the Light Fae guards. She didn't need them. She found her car and took off in it.

She kept a bag of clothes in her trunk for times like these. She thought about that night she brought Kenzi home and was ready to leave the next morning. She was starting to wonder if she should have run then. She wouldn't have met Lauren. She wouldn't have hurt Lauren. But she didn't and she did. She loves Lauren. She really does. But she was still new to relationships. Kyle did everything she asked of him. Slept with her whenever she wanted him too. She didn't have to worry about sneaking around and hoping he would never find out.

That was always her curse. Her Succubus. But she can't use that as a crutch for her bullshit. She did this to Lauren. She ignored her feelings. Ignored her unhappy aura. She wishes she could blame her nature, but she can't. Her nature wasn't in charge when she slept with Dyson. Her nature wasn't in charge when Tamsin kissed her. Her nature wasn't in charge when she neglected to tell Lauren about it. But that kiss is not the only reason Lauren broke up with her.

It was all the other shit. The cases. The lies. Prioritizing everyone and everything over her relationship. Lauren must have felt like she was dating herself. Forcing herself to be happy in a one-sided relationship. Bo was happy. But was she forcing that too? What could she be happy about? Trick calling her with the latest case? Dyson practically throwing it in her face? Kenzi's back and forth between her like and dislike of the Doctor? Hale not freeing Lauren knowing she should have been free? Upset that she couldn't tell Lauren she freed her, and she was free to go whenever she wants?

Bo groaned at the last one. Lauren left. She finally left. She was out of reasons to stay. Nadia is dead and her gf had killed the last thing keeping the Doctor there. Bo stopped at a red light. Love. Love wasn't enough to keep Lauren home. Not just any love. Bo's love. But what does Bo's love mean? Dyson wants it. Lauren has it, and it wasn't good enough.

Bo shifted in her car seat. When was the last time she told Lauren she loves her when it wasn't out of desperation? When's the last time she showed her outside of their beds or lounge chairs? When was the last time she put Lauren before anyone else, even herself? She didn't count Nadia because she killed the woman. She sobbed at the thought of Lauren sobbing over Nadia's dead body. She could have found another way to deal with Nadia, but she panicked. Lauren asked her to kill her. Nadia asked her to kill her. But what Fae is more powerful than Bo? She feared her Succubus for so long and so much, she should have let her deal with the Garuda and she probably would have saved Nadia.

She popped her toes in her boots thinking of Nadia. Bo had all of these lovers over the last five to six years, and Lauren only had Nadia. Until Bo. Then Bo killed her. If Bo is thinking these things, the Doctor must be thinking them too. She doesn't know what the Doctor ever saw in her, but she knew it wasn't all good.

Breaking out of her mood, she grabbed her bag of clothes from the trunk and hopped on the nearest motorcycle. She didn't care that the man behind her was screaming. She needed to break the cycle. Not his. But the cycle she had been stuck in for weeks. If she wanted Lauren and she knows she does, she's going to have be bolder. Different. Bo. The real Bo. When her eyes flashed blue and back to brown, she knew her Succubus approved of whatever she was about to do. She wasn't entirely sure, but it was better than doing what she had been doing. Nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Dal**_

Dyson, Kenzi and Trick all turned when the doors sounded like they were being torn off the hinges. Bo stormed in and walked right past Trick. He turned to look at her. She didn't speak. She didn't even make eye contact. She grabbed his ledger.

"Bo? Trick choked out.

The Succubus still hadn't acknowledged any of them. After a few more hundred pages, she pulled out a bottle. She blotted a spot, put the book back, and left without saying a word.

"What is it? What did she do? Dyson whispered once Bo's scent was gone from his nostrils.

"Bo's left the Fae. She used whiteout to remove her name from my ledger". Trick replied. He sighed in relief when none of the other names were harmed.

"We should tell Hale". Dyson pulled his phone out.

"Umm does Tamsin ring a bell? The girl hasn't been able to talk for weeks, and nobody's seen Val. The Succubus probably killed her. Do you want to be next? Kenzi asked.

"Bo's unaligned. There is nothing Hale can do to her, The Morrigan either". Trick reminded the two.

"She's your granddaughter. Don't you want to know where she's going? What she plans on doing? It's not safe out there for her alone Trick. The Fae won't forget her Succubus attack". Dyson said.

"Dyson I know you are used to following my lead and my philosophy. But that last person that needs protection is Bo. She's obviously thought enough about this to leave Kenzi behind. We have to protect her". Trick said softly.

"Isn't Bo's claim on me still in play? Kenzi asked.

"Well she didn't unclaim you, so you should be safe for now. In the meantime, the three of us need to sit down and plan our next move as far as living arrangements". Trick responded.

"I only have one bed". Dyson said.

"You could always sleep on the floor like a throw rug". Kenzi quipped.

"Be serious Kenzi". Dyson laughed.

"I am being serious. I..I just don't know what to think. Bo walked in here like a woman possessed. No warmth. No cold. No words. Just nothing". Kenzi took a beer from Trick and swallowed half of it.

"Bo must have seen or heard from Lauren. This can't be good Trick. There will be mass hysteria within the Fae world." Dyson wiped beer from his beard.

"Kenzi can stay here for the time being. I will call sanctuary for her. As for Bo. She has Aife". Trick said.

"Isabeau has who? What are you rambling on about Blood King? Aife laughed.

Trick twisted his neck from side to side. "Bo. She's left the Fae."

"What does that have to do with me? I'm sure she will stay in touch with me? Aife mocked him. "Besides who do you think suggested the whiteout?

Trick blew a breath out. "What do you want Aife?

"Nothing. I just came to see you three bitches in misery. Without my daughter, you don't have a life. Her human has nobody to cling to. No Fae to scam out of something. She can't so much as stick her head out of these doors. Her wolf can't mate with anyone else for thousands of years. Her grandfather has nobody to try and mold. Your lives will be duller than this bar scene". Aife laughed.

"Get out! Dyson growled.

"You don't own me dog. He doesn't even own me". The Succubus laughed pointing at Trick.

"Is Bo ever coming back? Kenzi asked quietly.

"I would never tell you. Loose lips sink ships. Your friendship that is". Aife laughed as she walked out of the bar.

"What the hell was that about? Dyson asked.

"She's going to see Bo, and we won't". Kenzi frowned. While Bo's attack hadn't affected her, she did feel kicked to the curb. Bo had walked in and out of there and hadn't nodded or looked at her. Was their life as friends really over? Was Lauren so important that Bo would leave everything she had worked for behind? Albeit the clubhouse isn't much. But it's the first home and family Kenzi has had in a long time.

_**The Ash and Morrigan.**_

"What are we going to do about her? Evony asked.

"She hasn't killed anyone. Or contacted us. My men tell me she went in and out of the Dal without an escort. So, whatever she's doing must be huge, and she's doing it alone. My doctors tell me most of the Fae have healed from her attack." Hale spoke softly. They sat across from each other with wine on standby.

"My Dark Fae have almost healed too. But a wounded Succubus is nothing we should be taking lightly. She's still a Succubus at the end of the day. Even if it's early in the morning now". Evony stood and walked to pour a glass of water. Every guard she had was outside. So, there was nobody to wait on them.

"The Succubus is here". A man's voice spoke through the intercom.

"Baby or mama? Evony laughed.

"The baby". The man replied.

"Let her in". Hale stood and readied for whatever Bo was intending on doing.

Bo walked in. Hale and Evony jumped back at the sight of her. Bo was in a nice pantsuit. Her hair was pulled up and she looked stunning.

"Has she agreed? Bo asked quietly taking a seat in front of the desk.

"She's agreed with a few conditions." The Morrigan said slowly.

"And they are? Bo raised her head to look at the woman. She felt disgusted having to lean on Evony for anything. Hale was different but the Morrigan had always been a bitch. Especially to Bo.

"Megan or Vivian are to be in the room when you talk to her". Hale replied.

"What? You have got to be kidding me. That is not what I asked for". Bo said quietly. She wanted to erupt but that wasn't going to help her cause.

"Lauren set the conditions. If you want to see her, those are her terms". The Morrigan mocked the Succubus. Bo was always used to getting what she wants without having to work for anything. She is going to enjoy watching her work for the Doctor. Even from a distance she and Hale will always be kept up to speed on anything or anyone in Lauren's circle.

"I need to talk to Lauren privately. We don't need anyone else in our business". Bo said as softly as she could.

"You have allowed everyone in your business. Wasn't Tamsin in your relationship when she told her about the two of you? And where is she now? The Morrigan laughed.

"That kiss meant nothing. This is something that I need to be telling Lauren. So, when is this meeting? Bo asked.

"In an hour. You better be on your game Bo. Lauren has plans and she's not going to give you another chance. This is it. You better make it good. If you can". Hale said as he and the Morrigan shook on the deal.

They were Fae leaders and weren't about to have the unaligned Succubus causing anymore damage than she had already done. Most of the Fae were still pissed off about Bo's Succubus attack.

"I guess I should get going then". Bo stood and straightened her suit.

"You will be driven, and we are going with you too". Hale said.

"That's bullshit. You keep coming up with conditions that have nothing to do with our talk. Lauren's and mine". Bo finally snapped.

"Everything is not always about you Succubus. Lauren means something to us and our Succubi. I am sure you will see that once you see her with them". The Morrigan countered.

Bo froze at the thought of Megan and Vivian putting their hands and arms around Lauren. It hasn't been long enough for any of them to start a relationship. Her Succubus wasn't liking it either, but she had to remain calm. Any sign of anger or danger around Lauren would surely end their talk before it begins. They need a long talk and not one of their normal quickies. Two or three minutes won't be long enough. Not for Bo to explain to Lauren that that kiss meant nothing. That Tamsin means nothing to her. She almost wished their relationship would have been secretive. But with Lauren being ward of the Light Fae, there wasn't a chance for that. Which brought Bo to another horrid fact about herself. One she would only share with Lauren.

She stared out the Hummer's window and kept to herself. Hale and Evony sat across from her talking. She didn't care what they were talking about because the whispers didn't reach her ears. She had a one-track mind and the car wasn't moving fast enough down the road. She turned her head once and faced the street. She wasn't sure where they were going but the road looked like it would never end.

Like her love for Lauren. She never knew why she struggled with her emotions. With her words. It wasn't enough to save Nadia. It wasn't enough to say _I love you all_ when Lauren was who she was referring to. She did love the woman at that moment possibly longer than that. How did she let this happen? How did she get so caught up in herself and her Dawning that she forgot about her relationship? Lauren had already forgiven her about sleeping with Dyson. Let's face it, she could have just fed from his mouth and never did anything else. Now Lauren left her because she didn't tell her about Tamsin.

She could talk to Dyson and Kenzi about anything but not Lauren. Why? Was the constant fear of failure too much for the Succubus? That's a bullshit assessment. She just wasn't good with words when it came to her relationship. She only knew how to sleep with someone to express her feelings. Clearly she was wrong and needs to make it right.

Lauren had always been approachable when _she_ was in the wrong. How is Bo going to approach her when _she _was in the wrong this time? Lauren had been cordial and nice. The only time Bo had seen her close to nasty was when she was working as a therapist and Lauren was insulted that Bo thought Doctor's were fake. How could she ever think Lauren was fake? She told her she was a Succubus. Nobody had ever known enough to tell her that before. She mentally slapped herself thinking of how Kenzi mentioned Lauren being a fake Doctor too. If Lauren felt abused by them, Bo allowed it.

Her Succubus stirred in anger. She was ready to drain Bo. But she couldn't without killing herself too. Bo wondered if a Succubus had ever done that and the only person that would probably know is Lauren or Trick. She wasn't about to call him or return to the Dal. She had made her decision and she is committed to it.

It was probably a cruel thing to leave Kenzi behind. But she still had Bo's claim and Lauren had a claim on Bo. Every part of her.

"We're here". Hale said sternly.

"What? Already? Bo started panting. She wasn't ready. She was still in her head and had not prepared what she was going to say to Lauren first. Apologies are not going to cut it this time. She took a bottle of water from the console and slammed it.

Jumping out of the Hummer, she followed the Ash and Morrigan. Their heels were soothing to her nerves. But when that sound stops, she's going to be even more nervous than she is right now. And it did. Evony and Hale turned to face each other. The doors were opened, and Bo was pushed inside.

She looked around the room. There was a fireplace on every wall, and they were all lit. Candles set on a table in the middle of the room. Bo jumped when the lights were turned on. Bo gasped at the sight in front of her. Lauren was wearing a white dress, with heels to match. Her hair flowed over her shoulders. It had grown a lot since the last time Bo had seen her. Megan and Vivian made eye contact noticing the baby Succubus aura. Nothing was said as three sets of heels hit the floor.

"Let's make this quick". Lauren said as she took a seat. She hadn't looked at Bo at all. It stung the Succubus, but she couldn't be deterred. Lauren is free, she has nothing to keep her from walking out at any time.

Bo took a seat as Megan and Vivian flanked Lauren.

"One of you can go". Lauren said softly as Vivian poured her a drink.

"I'll go. But I won't be far". Megan bowed at Lauren and left the three alone.

Bo's mouth was wide open as she took in their exchange. Lauren had grown closer to them. Her aura burned bright around them. They smiled. They winked. She shook her head to free her mind of any further assumptions.

"You wanted to talk. So, talk. We do have plans". Lauren startled Bo. But she still wouldn't look at her.

Bo cleared her throat. _Don't freeze. _"Lauren first, thank you for agreeing to see me. Second I am sorry it has come to this. I am sorry I didn't tell you about Tamsin. It meant nothing. It honestly didn't. That's not an excuse for not telling you myself. But I honestly never gave it another thought. After I told Kenzi". Bo froze. She waited for Lauren or Vivian to pounce on her.

"Go on". Lauren said softly.

"I am sorry that I never truly understood your status in the Fae world and if I was every rude about that too, I apologize. You need me to say it and I will. Right here in front of her. In front of the world if it comes to that. I love you Lauren. You are the most important person in my life. Even when I shut you out of it. I am sorry about that too. So, so sorry. Can she leave now? Bo asked softly.

"Lauren? Vivian said softly.

"It probably is better that you leave. I will be okay". Lauren said softly looking at Vivian. She smiled at the blue-eyed woman.

Vivian nodded and turned to leave. "I will be right outside this door".

"I know you will". Lauren smiled gently.

Bo gritted her teeth and counted to ten. She is an outsider and it sucks.

"Lauren I…". Bo started.

"Don't. Just don't. I sat here listening to you apologize for your shit, and the one thing you didn't apologize for is the Succubus feed. Don't sit there and tell me, that it was her. She would have drained everyone. _Everyone!_ You don't care about me. You care about what I can give you. What I can do for you. If you did care, you wouldn't have done that! You have mocked my profession more than once and mocked my caring nature. I accept your apology about Tamsin but I will not accept your non-apology about that! You have had your say. And I am out of here". Lauren stood.

"Lauren don't go yet. Please". Bo stood up after Lauren did.

"You have nothing to say to me. You would have said it all before". Lauren replied bitterly.

"Lauren I am sorry about that. But I had to try something to get you to come back. You would have taken off and I would have never seen you again. I thought if you knew the Fae were dying, you would come back. I thought if you knew anyone was injured you would return. Because you know how to fix it. You know how to fix me Lauren". Bo said tearfully.

"I can't fix you Bo. You just want me to return to sit at home while you go off with Kenzi, or Dyson, or whomever needs you and expect me to be okay with that. How is that any different than before we met? You will expect me to be ready to do whatever you want me to do. Go wherever you want to go. My feelings be damned. Your friends aren't very nice to me, and you don't care about that either. Tamsin emotionally slapped me around while you were off doing who knows what. Probably throwing back drinks with Kenzi or talking to her about us and not to me about us. I cannot fix that. Only you can. But with someone else. I have found a sense of peace and fun here. Everything I want is granted within minutes or the hour. They listen to me. They talk to me. There is nothing fake about them. They care. They are Succubi just like you, and they don't need sex to feed. They can feed off of strangers and have a full day's worth of energy. Are you going to tell me you can't do that too? No, you won't. You will always use your Succubus as your handicap when she's your greatest strength. She's certainly thoughtful. Thoughtful enough to protect me from the Lich. You can't even protect me from your friends". Lauren walked out leaving Bo stunned.

The Succubus never thought Lauren would be so cutthroat with her. She never thought Lauren was this hurt. This observant. She remembered passing out when the Lich threatened her. That's what her Succubus does when she wants control. If she didn't do something the woman they both love is going to get away. If they haven't lost her already.

Her eyes flashed blue and she ran out of the room. She screamed when she noticed the building was empty. Everyone was gone. Even the Ash and Morrigan.

Two hours later the Morrigan's office doors were kicked open.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?! Evony screamed.

"We found her in the street Morrigan. She was passed out and hasn't woken up since". Bruce said as she laid the woman down on the lounge chair.

"Don't put her there. That's mine! Evony screamed.

Bruce picked her back up. "So, what do you want me to do with her?

"Take her to Trick. She's his problem". Evony waved him out. Bruce nodded and ran out holding the woman in his arms.

He kicked the doors to the Dal open.

"What have you done?! Trick ran over.

"She was passed out in the street. The Morrigan sent me back to pick her up. I don't think she's well". Bruce replied.

"What the fuck happened to my daughter!? Aife snapped violently.

Bruce put Bo on the couch and left.

"Bruce said he found her passed out in the street". Trick replied.

"I can see that idiot! Don't you see it?! Aife asked.

Trick froze. "See what?

"Her Succubus is gone! Aife screamed.

"Dyson!? Trick screamed.

The wolf ran up the stairs and stopped. "What happened? He growled.

"Focus Dyson. I need you to find Lauren". Trick said seriously.

"What? Why? She left Bo. She left us! Dyson growled again.

"Because she's her Doctor, and Hale said Bo was fine earlier. This can only be because she didn't get Lauren back. Now find her! Trick said.

"I'll find her first". Aife seethed.

Kenzi shook her head. Bo's fate is in Lauren's hands.

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

Megan and Vivian were scrapping to get past the other one. They were having a private conversation with Lauren when they were rudely interrupted.

Vivian sighed "Lauren?

"It is fine Vivian. I will see the Succubus". Lauren said quietly waving the women out of the room.

"We'll be right outside". Megan pulled Vivian out. Their eyes were blue with rage. Lauren is having an awful lot of visitors lately. The kind she didn't want around except for the two of them.

"I would say thank you for seeing me. But that sounds a lot like bullshit". Aife popped her lips.

"If you are here alone that can only mean one thing". Lauren shrugged.

"And that is? Aife asked.

"Bo's Succubus shut down on her. It's a matter of life and death and it is imperative that I leave with you at once to save her". Lauren replied bitterly.

"Well damn! Aife laughed.

"I won't go back". Lauren replied with a ton of finality in her voice.

"Will you at least hear me out? Aife asked.

"No". Lauren moved to the other side of the room.

"No? Why not? Aife asked. The Succubus had pulled a lot of strings just to find Lauren. She threatened the Morrigan and Ash for so long and so hard that they finally agreed to let her see the Doctor.

"Because I will be blamed for this. Like I was blamed for Dyson throwing Bo in a cage when Kenzi was kidnapped. Like I was blamed for my tests on Bo being inconclusive. Like I was blamed for not allowing her out of it. Like I was blamed for whatever selfish lie the Fae could come up with. And frankly I'm done playing with those idiots. Kenzi wants Bo with Dyson. Well tell her congratulations, he can have her". Lauren snapped and it shocked Aife.

Aife shook her head. Lauren has a lot of fire. Which is probably what drew the Succubus in Bo to her.

"Is that what you were going to say? Lauren asked. She wanted to sit but didn't know the woman in front of her that well. She had only heard stories of her and never once saw her in person. Those moments were reserved for Dyson, Trick and Kenzi. You'd think the woman you love would meet your mother at your insistence. Since Kenzi is still alive, Aife must think something of humans.

"You don't seem to like me, do you Doctor? Aife asked.

"Well I don't know you. I know of you. You're Bo's mother. You bombed the Light Fae Elders. You're Trick's daughter. You're crazy. That's about it". Lauren moved to another spot of the room.

"If my daughter didn't like you so much, I'd be beating your human ass right now". Aife seethed.

"Bo likes the idea of me. Someone that can help her with Science problems and stays home all the time to be at her beck and call. I would say I'm a booty call, but that's mocking her for her nature. Which I would never do." Lauren backed up against the wall.

"I don't keep a diary of Bo's sex life, but I can say for sure that she does love you. Her Succubus has been beating her ass to the point of needing a full feed. If you won't do it for Bo, can you at least do it so that the Succubus can feed. It's already been hours and Bo has spent weeks trying to get you back. Trying to get you to talk to her. To make things right". Aife countered.

"No". Lauren finally took her seat.

"I thought Doctors liked to help people heal". Aife shrugged.

"You and I both know Bo does not need me to be around or to touch her to heal. If her Succubus shut down, she has to fight to get her back. Fight like she never once fought for me". Lauren lifted a glass and drank some water.

"And you are sure you won't come back with me? I can have you to her in less than an hour". Aife tried one more time. Even if it was futile at this point.

"No. I won't. I am sure Kenzi or Dyson will come to see me too. They've always been Bo's favorites. Kenzi will say she knew I wouldn't last, and Dyson will say I never loved Bo". Lauren shrugged. It was almost amusing really. It is certainly hypocritical.

Aife stared at the woman for a few seconds. Her mouth matched her aura. Bo had fucked up, and there wasn't an easy to fix it either.

"Very well. I will see myself out". Aife nodded as she opened the door to two furious Succubus staring back at her.

"I'm leaving." Aife walked out quietly. She would never lie to her daughter and she had some hard truths to tell her. Truths she is not going to like.

"Are you okay Lauren? Megan asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here and get something to eat. I need some fresh air". Lauren stood and walked to the door. She was sure Aife was gone by now. That Succubus was not going to come back. But that didn't mean the other one wouldn't try.

"We've already got the car warmed up". Vivian gestured for Lauren to walk out first.

_**The Dal**_

"Stay where you are! Aife pushed back.

"What? I finally got a lead on Lauren! Dyson growled.

"It is not my fault you're a slow detective. But none of you fucks are going to look for Lauren or try to call her. I am dead serious about that". Aife's eyes flashed blue. Dyson jumped away from her. He knows her power, and he's no match for her.

"You found her didn't you? Kenzi set her backpack on the table.

"That is none of your business but if it would keep you nosy asses away from her, yes I did". Aife walked off and down into Trick's lair.

She walked over to Bo's bed, and sighed. She looked worse than she did just a short time ago. She had never known any Succubus that loved as much as Bo's cares for Lauren. Then it hit her why the Succubus really shut down. She wants Bo to get Lauren back for the both of them. So that the Doctor will be comfortable with Bo, and not be repulsed that the Succubus shares the same body with the brunette.

No time like the present, Aife thought. "She's not coming back Isabeau".

Bo's blue eyes flew open. Aife heard her growl and she started her massive chi suck. Her mother watched as it was being pulled from everywhere. Bo's color was returning. When she was done, her eyes turned brown, and Bo stared hard at Aife.

"She's not coming back Isabeau". Aife repeated.

"You saw her? What did she say? Bo sat up in the bed. She reached for her clothes and began changing right in front of the older Succubus.

"You've done a lot of damage there. Intentionally or not, she's really hurt. She's bitter. She's cold. She's ballsy". Aife smiled at the last one.

"What's funny about that? Bo asked.

"She has guts Bo. I can see why your Succubus likes her. I read her aura and she's telling the truth. You really fucked up your relationship. Even the friendship is tainted. She doesn't trust any of your affections. You put everything ahead of her, and she's the last person you think of. That's what I got from her". Aife threw Bo's jacket at her.

"I've been lazy haven't I? I thought just being in a relationship, telling her I love her and trying to stay monogamous would work. But it is clear all of that wasn't enough. If a Doctor thinks I put her last, then I did. I didn't mean to. I just had so much going on before and after the Dawning". Bo cleared her throat.

"Excuses. All I am hearing are excuses. But there is a reason your Dawning came so soon. I could have explained it all, if I had been here". Aife took a seat.

"Tell me now". Bo sat in front of her mother. She was ready to run after Lauren again. To try and get her to listen. But this time she needed to listen to her mother.

"You found love Isabeau. Something rare for a Succubus. He never wants you to have anyone that can control your Succubus. Control her for the good. He wants an evil Succubus. You can't do that if you are in love. He has thrown obstacle after obstacle in your path to try and prevent you from having a relationship. One filled with love that is. He was probably content with you and the men in your life because they didn't have her heart. Without your heart, you are weak. You lack strength. If you want to live your life like you want, you have to get her back. Your Succubus shut down to try and force you to grow up and fight. My Succubus was impressed by the Doctor. She's a human but a gutsy one. No Succubus has ever fallen for a human. That's why Lou Ann isn't a Succubus." Aife sat forward. She is going to do everything in her powers to help Bo win this battle. Because Bo winning means her father would lose.

"Who is he? Bo asked.

"Your father. He's evil Isabeau. You watch a lot of scary movies right? Michael Myers is a little bitch compared to him. Freddy Krueger too". Aife shivered.

"He didn't get to Lauren did he? I mean Nelson wasn't a plant or working for him right? Bo asked.

"I don't know who Nelson is, but if he's a human no. He would only be interested in taking down one human, Lauren. You need to be as secretive as you can about everything that you share. Your love. Your interests. There are probably people around you now that want you and her apart, and not just for sexual or lifespan reasons". Aife replied.

"Where is he? Bo asked as she looked around.

"He's not here. He will be coming for you eventually. If you want to beat him, truly beat him. Then you have to get Lauren back. You have to get her to love you again. Without her, your Succubus will shut down again, and you will be powerless to stop him. Powerless to fight him or heal. She didn't mention hating your Succubus, but you my dear are another story. Right now, she wouldn't trust you to spit on her, if she was on fire. You better hurry before Vivian and Megan make their moves". Aife stood to leave.

"What can I do? Dyson asked as the Succubus walked past him.

"This is nothing your tiny ass dick can solve". Aife laughed.

"Bo! Let me help! Dyson walked over to the bowed head Succubus.

Bo slowly rose up and her eyes flashed bluer than Dyson had ever seen them before. "Get out of my way".

"I can find her Bo! I can help! Dyson growled as the brunette tossed him aside like a loaf of bread.

Bo pushed past everyone in the Dal. Kenzi pleaded. Trick pleaded. But she wasn't hearing any of it. They had been in her ears for years now. Trick never came right out and said it. But he probably despises her relationship with Lauren too. He came across like the man Aife described just now. He wants Bo weak and off her game too. She had been playing this game a lot longer than she had known them. But she was never in love while she did it. She took many men and women to bed to feed. It was never about love. It was about her nature. Her nature wants Lauren just as much as she does. If they are in this together, her father didn't stand a chance of stopping her.

Bo took a seat after grabbing a bottle from behind the bar. When Kenzi took a seat with two glasses, Bo pushed one to the ground and nearly smiled as Kenzi watched it shatter. The young woman ran to the bar to get away from Bo. This isn't the Bo she knows. The Bo she's used to. If it weren't for her brown eyes, she could swear it is Bo's succubus sitting at that table. She wasn't allowing anyone to sit with her. Aife was smiling in her drink as she stood at the bar.

"Aife? What did you do? Trick asked.

"I told her the truth. This is not anything your tiny blood book can fix either. This is for the big bitches, and my daughter is the biggest bitch you've ever seen". Aife smiled with pride.

"What is going on Aife? I have to know". Trick snapped as he rubbed the top of his head.

"I won't tell you anything. You can't be trusted, and I would never betray my Succubus daughter like you did yours". Aife grabbed him by his tie and pulled on it until Trick nearly choked.

"Kenzi can stay with Dyson or Trick. I am out of here. I need to be at my best. Which means I need to look my best too. I need new wheels. New clothes. All of it". Bo stood quickly.

"But I want to go shopping too. It's my money you will be spending". Kenzi scoffed.

"Who said I need money? Bo laughed as she walked past the gang. Aife high-fived her as she passed her.

"That's it? We are just going to let her leave?! Kenzi screamed.

"You don't own her. She owns you. But you are free to leave at any time now". Aife laughed as she pointed towards the door.

"Dyson!? Kenzi screamed.

"I don't know Kenz. She threw me around like I am your size. This is not the Bo we know". Dyson rubbed his beard.

"Well look who finally caught up with the rest of the class! Aife laughed.

"Aife! Trick groaned.

"I'm going. I'm going. Smells like dog piss in here anyway". Aife laughed as she walked out of the bar.

Trick ran to his phone. He needed to do something. Call someone. But who could he call? Nobody is as powerful as Bo. The sound of her voice when she left there just now, was clearly her Succubus. Bo had always feared her Succubus. If she now trusts her, there is nothing that can stop her. Not even him.

"We need to find Bo's father. He could be Aife's weakness". Dyson suggested.

"No. That's not a good idea Dyson. Bo's Succubus is very powerful. She clearly gets it from him. The best we can do right now, is nothing". Trick shook his head.

"What about me? Kenzi asked.

"You hate Lauren. There is nothing you can do either Kenzi". Dyson growled.

"I don't hate her. She left Bo for such a bullshit reason. Did we all forget she slept with Bo when she still had a girlfriend and for the Ash? Kenzi snapped.

The room shook and Kenzi started to choke. Trick grabbed her once he saw a blue swirl coming from her mouth.

Dyson looked around and found something. "Bo bugged the bar".

"Put it back wolf. But even if you don't there are plenty more in there". The Succubus said and they all froze where they stood.

"I'm going to find a room now. Preferably with no underfae inside of it. Please don't follow me either". Kenzi waved behind her.

Trick shook his head. He was starting to wonder if this was Aife's sick plan. To get Bo to embrace her succubus chasing after a life that clearly wasn't suited for her. He never didn't not like Lauren, but Fae and humans are doomed relationships. To keep the Succubus from hearing that, he kept those thoughts in his head.

_**Bo**_

The Succubus had already bought a brand-new car. It made her Camaro look like a toy car. Then she searched the internet for a tailor. Once she found one that agreed to meet her later that night, she jumped into her car and sped off to meet him.

She thought about Megan and Vivian. They are far more experienced with their Succubus than Bo is with hers. If she is going to truly win Lauren back, she needed to be better. Be more considerate. Find the one thing in her that Lauren fell for in the first place without using her Succubus to do it.

_**Lauren, Vivian and Megan.**_

The women laughed hard. They had chosen to watch a movie in the massive theater in the basement of the building.

The Ash and Morrigan had gone all out in expense. They had their own staff to wait on them hand and foot. They had hot dogs, candy, sodas. Everything you can imagine a theater would have.

For Lauren though, they had a chef on staff to meet her healthy diet requirements, but for tonight, she pigged out with the others.

"Are you going to make your move tonight? Megan asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm not Bo. I am going to pull out all of my game and woo her. Without ever using my succubus to do it". Vivian laughed.

Lauren had gone to the ladies' room, so that left the ladies some time to talk. The Doctor stared into the mirror. How had her life come to this? Practically stalked by two Succubus visitors. Megan and Vivian are nothing like that. Their manners almost match Lauren's. They are kind. They stand and sit when Lauren does. They give the staff evil eyes at the smallest of mistakes. But she knows it is only because they care. They really care about her happiness, and her sadness. Which she was trying to hide. It wasn't Bo that caused her sadness. It was choosing the wrong woman to commit to. Those two out there are clearly interested but Lauren wants to go slow with them. Full steam ahead with a Succubus the last time, sank her ship. From now on, she's going to be the Captain of her destiny. She smiled at the thought and cleaned up to return to the girls.

**_TBC_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bo**_

A week late, Bo had pulled up to a red light and looked in her mirror. She sighed hard, frowned and nearly cried at her reflection.

"This is wrong", she thought as she shrugged hard. It is all wrong. These duds and car are not going to help her with Lauren. She was all wrong for thinking nothing would get back to the Doctor. Nothing prevented Tamsin from talking. Nothing prevented Bo from talking, but she didn't speak. Not when it mattered. Only when she'd been caught. She didn't say one word to Lauren about that damned kiss. But if she was honest with herself, that kiss was the topping on the shit cake she had been trying to force Lauren to eat.

Why did she fear her Dawning? It is not like her Succubus wouldn't be going in with her. She should have been her hand, not Dyson. They had all heard about the Lich, did they really think Bo needed a wolf's protection? Would the Succubus allow anything bad to happen to her body and her life? No.

Why was any of it more important than her relationship? None of them were in it with Lauren but her. She sighed angrily and yanked her jacket off. When she found a gas station, she used the ladies' room to change into more comfortable clothes. Although she did look nice in the other outfit. She decided to keep the car though. If she needed to speed, her Camaro was going to let her down. She cringed thinking of Lauren driving it that time she went away with Nadia. Lauren had no reason to come back then, like she has no reason to come back now.

If it weren't for the Ash, and Morrigan, Lauren would be coming back to a shitty life. Probably thrown in a dungeon too. The Fae thumbing their noses at her. Spitting in her direction. Bo imagined all of this happened out of her sight. But hadn't she done those things to Lauren too?

She splashed her face with water and glared hard at her own reflection. The only one responsible for her misery is the woman staring back at her. She scrubbed her hands clean and dried them. She walked outside and took a long, hard deep breath. She is going to have to scrub a lot more than her hands. Lauren lived through a bullshit beating. Then Tamsin poured lemon juice in her wounds.

Bo gritted her teeth. She had loathed being what she was for years. She never imagined the Fae could be so cruel and calculating. She was wrong, and she's Fae. And she's going to have to prove Lauren's image of her wrong too.

Bo asked for the relationship. Why couldn't she commit harder to it? She had only slept with Dyson once to heal, and that wasn't necessary either. Commit to her and Lauren's friendship too. You have to be friends to love someone, and right now Lauren felt like a stranger in Bo's world and life. Except for Vivian and Megan. Her eyes flared at the thought of those two.

_**Lauren, Megan and Vivian.**_

The women sat at breakfast. It was the first time they enjoyed it sitting outside. They marveled at how Lauren looked at the trees like she was seeing them for the first time. Sad really. The old Ash probably had her head yanked if she took too long staring at nature. They could almost understand most humans. But Lauren still puzzled them. She looked so innocent. Yet so fully aware of who she is. Where she came from.

The Doctor had been up with them all night with the aid of tons of coffee. They had no plans for the day but to convince the Doctor to get some rest. No human can go without sleep for long. She's a doctor, with projects to work on in her lab. They weren't far from Vivian and Megan's minds. It was also a rule of the Ash and Morrigan that she be given as much time to work as she needed to have. Not just to be doing something, but her mental status as well.

"Lauren you need to rest soon". Vivian spoke softly. The Doctor had been up and down either grabbing something to eat or more coffee.

"I will in an hour or two". Lauren nodded.

"No Lauren. You have been up all night. You need to sleep a lot sooner than that". Megan chimed in as they both stood to make the Doctor at least sit down.

Lauren took the best seat at the table and ate some more eggs. Vivian and Megan flanked her but tried not to hover and stare at her. So, they turned to the view. It is a nice morning, with plenty of sunshine. Lauren frowned thinking of them worrying about her. This was the first time they had sat down and were serious about something. The rest had been fun while they settled into their new lives. These women had given up their old lives just to accompany her to her new one.

She was struggling a bit to adjust to it too. But she would never say that in front of them or privately. To say she's struggling would be like admitting she missed her old life. She is never going back there. Back to the bullshit. Back to the Fae waiting to pick at her bones with something Bo did. Suffer that humiliation again. She's sure Bo did nothing about it but fight Tamsin.

But does the Doctor really care at this point? She is far away from them. Her new tan had covered the spot previously covered by her necklace. Her hands were softer than they had ever been. She had worked her knuckles down to the bone for the Light Fae.

Light. She snorted at the thought of them calling themselves the Light Fae. Light means something bright. There is nothing bright about those Fae. They are arrogant asshats that have no place snubbing anyone.

"I do think I will go and get some sleep now". Lauren stood slowly.

"Of course. Call if you need anything". Megan smiled.

"I don't like it". Vivian seethed.

"What? Megan looked around.

"That damn Bo did a number on her. She can't decide if she's happy one minute or miserable the next! Vivian snapped quieter this time.

"Vivian. That's why we are here. The Ash and Morrigan didn't want her to be alone. I know you like her, I do too. But we need to wait until the time is right. Lauren's a smart woman. She doesn't seem the type to start something on a whim". Megan shook her head with worry. Vivian could be a handful when she's angry or anxious about anything. Right now, her aura was almost a four-alarm fire.

"Ok. Ok. I will try and slow down. But if that Succubus shows, it's all hands-on deck. Or more like around her neck". Vivian took a long sip of her wine.

"She won't come here. She doesn't know where we are. Besides she can't handle the both of us". Megan nearly laughed. They had been told all about Bo and what she can do. They were even shown how to fight her. The young Succubus has so much to learn. Learn how to be a Succubus. Learn how to love someone as a Succubus. Megan almost felt sorry for Bo. It is not really a competition. Bo fucked up in a pretty amateur way. So, if Vivian makes one move, it would be over for Bo.

The Succubus kicked herself mentally. She's not being very considerate of Lauren. She might still love the dark-haired woman, and her heart is not truly free. But it is for friendship and that's what Megan plans to be. Vivian is another story. But she knows when to push and when not to. They had been enemies for years since they were on opposite sides. But respect each other as Succubus. They were new to Toronto when Evony and Hale summoned them. But were immediately brought up to speed on Bo and Lauren's relationship. What there was left of it. The Morrigan had really gone into full detail. She hates that young Succubus but admires the Doctor's spunk and brilliance. Something not seen much of in the Fae world.

_**Lauren**_

The Doctor had showered and was laying on her back in bed. She kept blinking like she was afraid of falling asleep. There is no reason for her to be so restless. She has plenty of supplies, food and every gadget she could want at her disposal.

She wanted to go out and walk the streets. But since she's far from Toronto there is no telling who or what she would run into. She's convinced Bo could show up at any minute. But so what? Bo didn't show up when Nelson was beating her ass, so why show up now?

She took a breath. It was starting to make her bitter, and that is never who she is or wants to be. The Fae had given her plenty of reason for her hatred and mistrust. She was always burned or humiliated. The one Fae she thought she could trust did the most damage. She crushed her. Crushed the heart that had never opened to anyone for the entirety of Nadia's time in her coma. Crushed the hopes of a normal life and existence. She wasn't free but she was confident Bo would free her. But that day never came to fruition, so she had to use her brain and find a way to free herself. From an outsider's perspective, she still doesn't seem free. But she is. She's living in the lap of luxury and the only time clock she has to punch, is her own.

The first Ash had curfews, she doesn't have to worry about that now. She can sleep or not whenever she wants to.

There isn't a wolf breathing down her neck. Another human taking bets on when she and Bo would fail. The three of them probably partied hard before Bo set out to find Lauren. The Doctor just knows she's coming. She can sense her. She knows her. When Bo wants something, she goes after it. When she gets it, she goes elsewhere. On stakeouts. The Dal. Or wherever Kenzi drags her to.

She shook her head and turned over. Toughen up Lewis. You left that life. They won't miss you. They will bottle pop your departure. It's a shame really. Dyson told her to leave before they picked a new Ash, and she didn't. She could have been far, far away from Toronto. Living on an island part-time and going back to the mainland whenever she felt the need to.

She smiled at that last thought and jumped up to dress. She practically sprinted out of her room and found the girls.

"I have an idea". Lauren smiled widely.

"It better include a bed because you still look tired, Doctor". Vivian smiled gently.

Lauren laughed and waved off Vivian's comment. "Let's go to the islands".

"What island? Megan stepped forward.

"All of them". Lauren replied. Megan and Vivian turned to each other as they thought it over.

"Why not?! They both screamed. The women scurried to pack. Once they were done, Lauren took inventory to make sure she had everything she wanted. Megan called the Ash and Morrigan to let them know what they were planning. Once they got the ok, they were sent a private jet.

_**The Ash and Morrigan.**_

"Are you sure we should have approved of those escapades? Hale asked.

"Siren I know you're a man but grown a pair". The Morrigan laughed.

"I'm sorry? Hale snapped.

"We're the Ash and Morrigan. Nobody is going to question anything we do, not even us". Evony said as she took a seat.

"Bo is still out there. She won't stop looking until she finds them". Hale sighed.

"She's a spoiled little bitch. It will do her some good to see whatever the Succubus wants the doesn't always get". Evony shrugged.

Hale nodded and shut his eyes for a few minutes. He thought of Lauren's medical records and the damage Nelson had done to her. It is a miracle that the Doctor can walk again. But if Bo manages to break her again, she might not get back up this time. For so many years he saw how the Ash, Dyson and the rest of the Fae treated her. But his mother raised him to be a good man, so he did what he could for her. When he could. He never knew about Nadia though, but it made sense why she never tried to run or escape for a few hours of her long days.

When Lauren disobeyed, she wasn't fed for days until Hale learned about it and snuck her some food. She spent years like that. The Siren wished he was stronger than Bo. To protect Lauren from her. She would never get physically violent with the Doctor, but her words could cut Lauren, if she doesn't get what she wants in a hurry.

Hale bristled a bit but turned his attention back to their security detail for the trip.

"We will have plenty of people in place before they arrive. The staff will fly on a separate jet and be there before their jet lands. They will hop from island to island as our trio does. Lauren must never be touched or inconvenienced". The Morrigan said as she handed Hale the paperwork she had just drawn up.

"Megan and Vivian are special. Not too many Fae would give up their lives to be life companions for a human". Hale smiled softly.

"They are the only Fae we can trust. The only Fae the wolf hasn't slept with or can detect by scent. He wouldn't find them for himself, he would find them to try and score brownie points with the Succubus." The Morrigan walked over to a table and poured them drinks.

"I wonder if she's really done with Bo". Hale pondered.

"Wouldn't you be? Imagine a Succubus that can't keep her tongue out of stranger's mouths". Evony laughed.

"Tamsin is your Valkyrie. When she was helping Bo with her Dawning in the first place, she crossed a line". Hale shrugged.

"How is the old bitch? Evony asked.

"She still can't talk, and my sister has vanished". Hale said sadly.

"I'm sure she's not dead. Probably had enough of the Succubus for a spell". Evony laughed at the thought.

"She was smart to call on Val. That pretty much lasts for centuries unless she's forced to give the voice back". Hale took a seat after the Morrigan did. It was always polite to stand and sit when women did and do.

"It is no skin off my puss". Evony waved off.

Hale shook his head and laughed. Evony was always bold and straight forward.

_**Bo**_

Bo slammed her car door. She was coming up with dead end after dead end. She didn't find anything of use. No piece of paper. No scent. Nothing Laurenish. Not one clue. It is starting to become embarrassing. She didn't know much outside of Lauren's lab about what interests her. She didn't ask the many times she had pinned her to her bed or had been pinned to her bed. They didn't talk about Lauren's family. Where she lived before the Congo that lef her to the Fae.

For years Bo had run using fake names and IDs, she wondered if Lauren had any too. Even if she does, nothing about Bo can afford to be fake now. She has to put everything on the line. Her feelings. Her thoughts. Her apologies and better ones at that.

"I could use a little help here". Bo said quietly. Her insides felt quiet. "Ok then". She frowned.

_**Lauren, Vivian and Megan**_

The women stepped off of their private jet and were driven to a remote part of the island.

They were given separate huts and Lauren was given the best of the three. Megan and Vivian wouldn't accept it when it had been offered to it, at first. They freshened up for dinner and emerged to music, food and a giant dance floor.

"Here Lauren, sit down". Vivian offered as she pulled out a chair.

"Thank you". Lauren smiled at the woman.

Vivian nodded and found a chair for herself, directly facing the Doctor.

After dinner they found their way to the dance floor which was packed with people. The women flanked Lauren as they all danced. They were hot and sweaty within minutes. Once the crowd and music winded down, they found some lounge chairs facing the ocean. Lauren had slept during the flight and had tons of energy now. She turned to each woman and turned back to the ocean and smiled.

She jumped up and ran towards the water stripping down to a one-piece swimsuit.

Megan and Vivian's eyes turned blue as they followed her into the ocean. Vivian's heart was racing. She wanted to ravish the Doctor in the water but refrained until the time came. Hopefully it is coming very soon.

Lauren splashed around in the water. Once she was sure the servants had retired for the night, she stripped off her suit and swam deeper into the ocean. She turned on her back and did the backstroke. Megan and Vivian splashed around in the water, as they swam near the shore respectfully. The Doctor knew they were watching. But she wasn't embarrassed. She had been exposed to the Fae for years. This time it was in a nude capacity. Just not like with Bo.

_**TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14

The brunette stood up and looked out the window. She watched a car drive down the road and it was blowing smoke out of its tailpipe. She suddenly got an idea and grabbed her bags. She walked out and threw them into her trunk and closed it up. She turned around and leaned against the vehicle. She inhaled sharply and let it go. She smiled at her discovery and jumped in her car.

She had done this for years. Hustled her way around Toronto, and never once got caught until she met Kenzi and Dyson caught up to them. She was clueless to the Fae world and kind of wishes she never found them. But that would be a big fat lie. Lauren was in the middle of the Fae world. That would always be a plus for Bo.

She made her way through the large crowd and found her first stooge. Once she accomplished her first goal it was on to the second. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. This is it. There was no turning back. Not that she wanted to. She wants Lauren and will stop at nothing until the Doctor is in her sights again.

She took a deep breath and curled up to sleep.

_**Lauren, Megan and Vivian.**_

"Well this has been a wonderful day". Lauren smiled as she stretched out on her beach towel. Besides their personal wait staff, the trio was alone on that part of the beach.

Megan and Vivian had insisted on Lauren getting a big dinner and watched her eat, to be sure she actually ate.

"We have a ton of wine and a band for your enjoyment". Megan gestured at the table full of snacks and bottles of wine chilling.

"That sounds great". Lauren smiled as she turned on her back.

Megan and Vivian laughed at how at ease Lauren finally was among them. She did not even bring her medical equipment though. It was of no matter to them, the Doctor was smart beyond anything the Ash and Morrigan had told them. They know they were sent as protection against Bo, because the other Fae knew better.

They had heard of Dyson's stone loyalty to Trick. He would not make waves. So really the only one looking for Lauren is the young Succubus. They laughed at all the bullshit The Morrigan had told them that Bo had put Lauren through. Even the unaligned Succubus antics was not off limits to the Dark Fae leader. They know everything about Bo. But besides Nadia, Lauren's reputation remains spotless.

They did not care if she had blotches on her Fae resume. She was here in their lives, and it was a relief being out from under the Ash and Morrigan's noses. They have endless resources at their disposal which means, they can do whatever they want and take Lauren wherever she wants to go. Vivian laughed knowing it was the Morrigan's way of pissing Bo off or driving her as crazy as her mother.

Now that Succubus has a lot of spots on her Fae resume. Most of it was deadly or dungeons. They had figured out a way to neutralize her to the point she fled for parts unknown. Now that she was back, all eyes were on her, when they were not on Bo.

Vivian turned her attention back to Lauren when the Doctor jumped up and ran towards the ocean and jumped in. Megan ran to join her, and Vivian soon followed. She kept her distance though so it would not appear as she was finally about to make her move on Lauren. Slow Vivian, slow. She bit her lip and dipped in and out of the water. The weather was warm and so was the night. The stars were out, and the moon was half full.

They swam for hours and it was nice and relaxing. Once Lauren had her fill, she walked out and wrapped a towel around her shoulders. She laid on her beach towel again and rolled over and took the stars in.

She never once thought she would have a life like this again. Free. Free to do whatever she wants. Think whatever she wants. Do whatever she wants and this time with The Ash approval. She smiled at how her relationship with Hale had grown over the years. The Fae were notorious for not having a conscious, but the Siren always had one. He always went against the first Ash when he wanted him to rough Lauren up, the Siren was never rough with her. Even when he had to escort her to the Light Fae dungeons, he gently led her to it, and made sure she had enough food to eat. His family did not always respect women. Val got the worst of it, just for being born a girl. They wanted all boys, and Hale was the only son. Even the Morrigan still struggles for respect.

Respect. A seven-letter word that Lauren rarely recognizes anymore. The Fae caged her gf and her for years showing no respect for them. The only time Lauren came close to any recognition was discovering what Bo was for the Ash. It was not a far stretch. They still had records of Aife's kills. Something the Ash revealed the same day he was bombed by the Succubus. Which is probably why he assumed he could handle her. He was wrong.

Lauren laughed at the thought of assuming about a Succubus. Here she was surrounded by two and a known third looking for her. But what is Bo looking for? Why is Bo looking for her? Lauren had broken it off once she learned of Bo's non feeding kiss that the Valkyrie explained. Bo should have explained it. It was shit icing on a cake Bo had been baking in Lauren's mind for weeks.

The Doctor and lover in Lauren knew something was wrong with Bo. But she could not exactly go to Trick with her findings, because he would only think of her findings as bullshit and he did. She popped her neck thinking of the rest. Bo basically calling her work bullshit too, even when she was not in her right mind, Lauren had been called a fake Doctor before, by Kenzi and so many others over the years.

She splashed some water on her face to bring herself back to reality. All of that shit is gone. That Lauren is gone. Nadia is dead. The Ash one and two that ruled over Lauren are dead. There is nothing holding her down or back anymore.

She controls her life now. Even with Megan and Vivian as her companions, she will control what happens and will not happen to her. It is all in her hands. All in her future. Eyes straight ahead. The Doctor is on vacation and that is not an easy task for any Doctor. Shutting the mind off of patients past and present.

She really did not have any present patients. It is funny now that she looks back on it. How and why did the mighty fae need a human Doctor to fix what was wrong with them? They lived for thousands of years. Shouldn't they know these things and how to fix it?

"Let's dance". Lauren jumped up when the band started playing again. They were in the Caribbean and listening to reggae music. Lauren had always loved it. She danced to it. She ran to it. She studied listening to it in med school. But she never cut loose to it like she was tonight. She was all over the beach dancing, screaming and singing along to every song. Each note and word hit her vocal cords like they were on her mind constantly.

If she knew it was safe, she would call her classmates and tell them to take vacations like this, but she could not take the chance of any Fae spotting anyone from her past. That is why she let go of her brother the second year Nadia had not woken up from her coma. She mourned her girlfriend and brother at the same time for years. She could not talk to Nadia about him because the Fae recorded just about everything in Nadia's pod. It made sense since they were the ones who cursed her. They did not trust Lauren either.

She laughed about it knowing the Lauren they thought they knew was really Karen. Karen Beattie. She died a long time ago just so the humans could not ever find her Fae world. There is nothing but heart ache to be found here. Either you die getting out or you die inside. The Doctor is not only running from Bo. She is running from the part of her that died every time Nelson kicked or slapped her.

The Lich never got out alive after touching the Doctor, but Bo was nowhere to be found when a human was beating the Doctor's ass. No. She was not. The human will protect herself and her heart from that brunette.

She looked at Megan and Vivian. If they were not full-blooded Fae, they would probably resemble Bo and Lauren to the Doctor. They were laughing and pointing at things. The Doctor smiled realizing they were giving her space. Something she was going to ask Bo for had Nelson and Tamsin not changed her mind about her approach to the conversation.

She felt for Nelson. A human falling for a Fae and that Fae died. He was back to a simple life. He had to go back to his human days. Leaving the lore of the Fae behind him. That would never be easy. Which is probably the real reason for Lauren's escorts. This is real Fae leader power. A human freely going anywhere of her choice.

_**The Dal**_

Trick paced back and forth. Fae were dying on the streets again and nobody has seen Bo for hours. He did not even know where she had been spotted last. Dyson was of no help because every time he found her scent, she had moved on. He really should not be so worried because these kills were not done by a Succubus. The old man just liked having things in order. Since the Doctor left nothing has been in order. Aife was being a pain in his ass just to be a pain. Kenzi was drinking his liquor faster than he could sell it to paying customers.

"Who would have thought a human Doctor would stump the blood king". Aife laughed.

"Don't you understand Aife? Sooner or later, she is going to come back, and we are all doomed when she does". Trick stopped in his tracks.

"She doesn't hate me, she hates you". Aife laughed as Trick's pacing sped up.

The old man left the Succubus in the bar area. He had plenty of rooms to dust while he tries to figure out who is killing Fae.

_**The clubhouse.**_

The wolf walked back and forth around the house. He checked every hole in the walls. Kenzi was upstairs and he is going to make sure she stays safe. The smell of dead Fae creeping through the cracks had make her puke a few times.

This had not happened for a long time. There was not a block a dead body was not on. He wanted to go and search for Bo, but Kenzi needs him more. Even as Bo's human, she could be in danger. Fae are falling dead by the hour and not leaving a single trace. Not a single fingerprint or mark.

The Morrigan and Ash have closed ranks. Hale's not even returning any of Dyson's calls. Vex is the only Fae bold enough to step out in public. His Mesmer is the only thing saving him.

Dyson thought of Lauren. That damned human is the cause for all of this. There was something of a peace between the two sides before she left. Before she threatened them with a plague.

The dead Fae are being left on the streets. There has not been a single Medical Examiner out trying to find out how they died. So, he is stuck with Kenzi until Bo comes home. If she ever comes home. As ruthless as her Succubus can be, there is no way she would be attacked.

_**Bo**_

The woman threw her bag on her bed and took some deep breaths. What she had done and was about to do is bold. Bolder than anything she had done before. '

Clearing her throat, she opened her door and walked the short distance.

"So, when did you get here, Succubus? A soft voice called to her.

The woman responded with blue eyes. "Don't talk to me like that Lauren. I didn't do anything". The woman's eyes went black to blue to dark, to blue to brown again.

"You still didn't answer her question! Vivian had the young Succubus in a choke hold before Lauren called her off.

"Lauren! This is not you. Why did they attack me? Bo coughed.

"Your Succubus is no match for ours. We have known you have been here for hours." Megan stood in front of Bo with Vivian next to her.

"I don't know you, I am here for Lauren". Bo said softly.

"I can't stop her from going anywhere, but I can stop you from seeing me". Lauren stood and patted the women on their backs. Megan turned and Vivian winked at Bo before turning away to follow the Doctor and Megan.

Bo stood shocked. Lauren had never been that cold. She had never stormed away from Bo like that before. It was as if a taller wall had been built between them. From what little she saw in Lauren's eyes. There was a darker darkness there. An unspoken rage, and it was not against the Fae, it was against Bo.

There was a coldness in the 90 something degree air. Even the night sky was not cooling that feeling down. She was not about to give up. She had used her Succubus to track Lauren's chi. She knew that taste anywhere. When she took a deep breath like she does to feed, she traced it all the way to the airport Lauren had used and pulsed a few Fae to tell her where the airplane was going. Theirs had been the only one to fly out recently.

She followed the women. She was not getting close to Lauren because the women still blanketed her with their bodies. She did not even smell Lauren because their perfume blocked out her scent too.

"Lauren. Please just give me five minutes. If you do not like what I have to say, I will leave you alone! Bo screamed ahead.

Lauren smiled and shook her head. The brunette kept following them like a lost dog. The thought made her think of Dyson chasing Bo all of these years. A dog chasing his tail, and Bo would probably give him tail too. None of that was Lauren's problem now. Bo had cheated again. If the Doctor was honest Bo had cheated three times during their relationship. Once to heal with Dyson. The second before her Dawning and the third was during her Dawning. It was embarrassing really. Lauren was Bo's Doctor. Her girlfriend. She had seen and learned so much about Bo and the woman must have thought Lauren had forgotten all that she had seen her do. The Lich. The Dawning. The woman could suck the chi from anyone anywhere. But she used Dyson as a means to heal. She could only imagine why Bo smelled like Dyson when they emerged from her Dawning. His scent was all over the Succubus. The Doctor didn't think having sex with Dyson in her Dawning was going to help her pass. She didn't know if they did it for sure, but Tamsin's admission showed Bo had been getting around.

She thought of Bo saying she stabbed her mother. Lauren's Dark Fae contact had gossiped that the woman had drained someone in an alley and healed. The victim's clothes were not touched but the Succubus left her signature mark.

"Such a dumbass young Fae". Vivian laughed as Bo went on and on, and Lauren kept walking.

"She's almost begging. Imagine a Succubus begging". Megan punched Vivian in the arm and they both laughed.

"She's not that dumb but she thinks that I am". Lauren spoke softly over her shoulder. The laughter stopped.

"We didn't mean any offense. It's just funny". Vivian turned serious.

"Really Lauren. We were just joking among ourselves." Megan turned serious too.

Lauren nodded that she understood. Really it was no different than the Fae mocking Lauren for years. She knew Bo would not give a damn what either of them thought of her. She probably does not even care what Lauren thinks of her.

The Doctor has proof of that too. Heartbreaking truth that she had not even shared yet. But maybe it was time. It would get the woman off her back and out of her orbit. Lauren stopped walking. The feet and voice behind her stopped too.

"All I have wanted for years was to be free. To get out of those labs and do some real work. Not to examine dead Fae and healthy Fae that whined about something as menial as a splinter. I worked for years. Day in and day out trying to cure Nadia. There were times I slammed my head into my desk because I was so frustrated. My heart broke over and over when I thought I had found a surefire cure. I never knew it could break that much. Until Bo. Until now". Lauren turned to face the woman for the first time that night.

"Lauren I am sorry about Tamsin. That kiss meant nothing, so I didn't tell you about it". Bo said quietly.

Lauren tsked and Bo frowned.

"What was that about? Bo asked.

"I stayed faithful to Nadia for five years. That is 1,825 days. She could not touch me. She could not hold me. She could not talk to me. She could not kiss me, not like you kissed Tamsin. Do you really think I would leave you over just that? Lauren asked.

"What? Bo stopped. "What else did she tell you we did?

"The kiss was all. The rest you did on your own. Without a word to me or anyone, as I understand it". Lauren pulled her small blanket tightly against her body.

"Are you cold Lauren? Vivian asked.

"Not at all". Lauren smiled.

"Stop this. Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you are talking about Lauren. If you are going to accuse me of something, I deserve to know what that something is". Bo stepped forward.

"Deserve? Did you really just say deserve to me? Like I deserve to be free. Like I did not work my ass off to be free. You took it away from me. All of it". Lauren seethed.

"What Lauren what?! Bo screamed and was pushed back by Vivian and Megan.

"You woke up Nadia and didn't tell me. Not even when I said I recommitted to the Ash! I was free and you said nothing! Lauren screamed.

A large lump went down Bo's throat as she collapsed on the ground. It is over. And she only has herself and Lachlan's head to blame for it. She shook when a cold chill formed over her body. Her Succubus was back and pissed off.

"Help the woman to her feet. We are just getting started". Lauren commanded softly of Vivan and Megan.

TBC


End file.
